Born Battousai
by LovethatHimura
Summary: Nineteen years have past and Kenshin faces his greatest challenge ever……A TEENAGE DAUGHTER! Kiriko our heroine goes on a quest to understand her over protective father but finds more than she's bargained for...RevisedComplete
1. The Himura Family

**Nineteen years have past and Kenshin faces his greatest challenge ever……A TEENAGE DAUGHTER! Kiriko (our heroine) goes on a quest to understand her over protective father but finds more than she's bargained for. While Kenshin finds out there's more to his little girl that meets the eye.**

**This was my first fanfic. I say was because I actually wrote this story a long time ago and I decided to re-issue it. I've made a lot of much needed corrections. So I hope you like the revised version of Born Battousai.**

**Please note that I've been told that my main character is sort of a Mary Sue and I'm fine with that however I understand that many people don't like Mary Sue characters. If you're one of those then this might not be the story for you, however, if you would like to make your own opinion please sit back, relax and enjoy a very nice story. : - )**

**Below are the ages of all the characters.**

**Kenshin (age 49) & Kaoru (age 39) - Kenji (age 19), Kiriko (age 17), Kano (age 13)**

**Yahiko (age 31) & Tsubame (age 30) - Yatsume (age 11)**

**Sano (age 40) & Megumi (age 43) - Meya (age 19), Saganno (age 18), Sanni (age 7)**

**Aoshi (age 46) & Misao (age 37) - The twins Meshi & Asao (age 14)**

**I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. (Please note that this story is mainly based off of the anime series.)**

**The Himura Family**

It is the 31st year of the Meiji Era. Ever since the Enishi incident, things have been very peaceful for the Himura family. Kenshin and Kaoru have been married for nineteen blissful years. They have three wonderful children. Kenji, their son, is the eldest of the three. Tall and handsome, he is a spitting image of Kaoru and her late father. Their youngest son, Kano, is full of life and in many ways he's like their young friend Yahiko when he was his age. Finally, Kenshin's heart and soul, his beautiful and smart seventeen year old daughter Kiriko.

It was a spring morning and the first sunny day in weeks. The air was fresh and smelled clean. Kenji and Kano woke up at the crack of dawn, so that they could get started on their swordsmanship practice. Kenshin was outside doing laundry as usual. The laundry had been tripled since the arrival of his children but Kenshin didn't mind. Kaoru was in the kitchen trying her best not to mess up another breakfast but she could see that her efforts were starting to turn into a disaster. She finally decided she'd better call for assistance.

"Kiriko!"

"Kiriko, wake up!" Kaoru yelled.

Kiriko mumbled something and rolled over away from the sound of her mother's voice.

"Kiriko, will you please wake up I need your help!" Kaoru yelled at her daughter. Kaoru couldn't quite understand how she could be so tired when the child went to bed two hours earlier then the rest of the family.

"Kiriko, get your butt up right now! Don't make me have to come in there girl!"

Kiriko's eyes opened immediately. She knew if her mother came in her room to wake her up, she wouldn't be able to sit for a good 24 hours.

"OK, OK, I UP!" Kiriko barked.

"Well come in here and help me with this breakfast," Kaoru barked back at here, "and don't you take that kind of tone with me young lady!"

Kiriko sighed and let out a huge yawn. She was so tired. _I shouldn't have stay out so late last night_ she thought. She got up and realized that she was entangled in a mass of cranberry hair. _I could have sworn I put my hair up._ She looked around her futon and found another one of her hair ties snapped in two. Kiriko sighed again. _This is the sixth one this week. Mom's not going to be happy about this._

"Did you go back to sleep in there!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"No mom. I'm awake. I just a little tied up in my hair. I'll be out in a minute."

"Did you break another one of your hair ties?" Her mother asked sounding a little upset.

"Umm…No it just fell out." Kiriko lied. She knew her mother would be heart broken if the ties she made for her were not doing the job of keeping her hair under control.

"Well, hurry up and get in here. I don't want to mess this food up."

Kiriko knew that was too late. Once her mother touches any kind of food it was destined to be rat poison. Thankfully Kiriko got her cooking skills from her father. Cooking wasn't the only thing she inherited from Kenshin. She had a head full of shiny cranberry colored hair like her father, however, it was a darker shade of red. It flowed down her back stopping a couple of inches above her knees. Her bangs were parted in the middle like her mother but were much longer. She was the same height & size of her mother and her eyes were a deep indigo hue. Regardless of what she thought, many people said that she was a 'very pretty young lady'. She didn't particularly like this title because it meant she was supposed to dress and act prissy and lady like at all times.

"You are a beautiful young lady Miss Kiriko," Kenshin would say, "and you should act that way, that you should."

She loved wearing her light mulberry colored gi and charcoal grey hakama because she couldn't stand kimonos. Kiriko thought they were too binding. Although she would dress up now and then, it was mainly just to please her parents.

After untangling her hair, she was able to fix the tie and put her hair up in a high ponytail. She got up. As she was rolling up her futon, she noticed the kimono lying by the door. It was the one her mother had been working on for the past couple of weeks. Once Kiriko put her futon away, she went and picked up the kimono. It was gorgeous but sometimes she wished her mother wouldn't make these things for her. All it meant was that she was expected to wear the kimono all day. Not feeling like wearing it right now, Kiriko folded it up and placed it next to her rolled up futon. She put on her gi and hakama, and then walked into the hallway.

There was a pillar of smoke already floating from the kitchen. She walked in and saw her mother scrambling around the kitchen trying to put out a small fire.

"Mom… what are you doing?" Kiriko giggled. Her mother finally got a cup of water and put the fire out.

"Cooking, of course." Kaoru said. "It about time you got up."

Kaoru turned around with a big smile on her face but it quickly faded, when she saw that Kiriko wasn't wearing the kimono she made.

"Kiriko…did you see the kimono I finished for you?" Kaoru asked her daughter.

"Yes and thank you mom it's gorgeous," Kiriko smiled brightly. She sensed her mother was very upset that she wasn't wearing the kimono.

"I don't have it on because I don't want to mess it up. You know how clumsy I am. I'd get very upset if I ruined the kimono you made so special for me with grease or dirt." Kiriko said. She could see the pout forming on her mother's lips. She couldn't stand it when her mother did that. It made her feel so bad. Kiriko walked over to her and gave her a big huge.

"Thanks again mom. I don't deserve a mother as great and beautiful as you." Seeing her mother's eyes start to light up, Kiriko took this opportunity to change the subject.

"Soooo… what are you cooking for breakfast today?"

"I was trying out the recipe you gave me for the fish you and your father caught but I think you wrote this down wrong. Take a look." Kaoru handed her daughter the paper with the recipe on it.

"No… I wrote everything down right. How long did you let the fish simmer?"

"Eight minutes like it says right there," Kaoru pointed out.

"No mom, that's not an eight it's a three. I think you need glasses," Kiriko teased. She knew her mom needed glasses but her mother was so stubborn that she would rather go blind then admit that she needed glasses.

"NO I DON'T NEED GLASSES. I have the eyes of a hawk. YOU need better hand writing young lady." Kaoru said. Even Kaoru knew she needed glasses but she'd be damned if she wore those things on her face.

"O…kay, maybe it's my handwriting," Kiriko said sarcastically. "I'll take over from here. Where is daddy?"

"Oh, you know good and well your father is outside washing clothes." Kaoru said as she started to clean up the mess she made.

"Well, where are those two buttheads?" Kiriko asked with a smile.

"Don't call your brothers that…" Kaoru scolded, "they're in the dojo practicing of course."

Kiriko wished she were in the dojo instead of in here cooking for those ungrateful brothers of hers.

"Well, since your doing the cooking, I'm gonna to go outside and see if your father needs any help. Call us when the food is ready." Kaoru stated as she walked out of the kitchen.

"All right mom."

Meanwhile, outside Kenshin was having the hardest time getting a nasty grass stain out of Kiriko's kimono. He was so focused that he didn't realize Kaoru was standing behind him. She stood there for a moment to look at her darling Kenshin. Kaoru sometimes wondered would he ever look his age some day. He was still as handsome as ever but only one thing had changed during the years.

(Daydream)

One day while Kenji was playing with Kiriko and Kano in the yard; Kaoru was cleaning off the front steps when Kenshin came home from fishing. She could see that he had caught a whopper of a fish. She was so proud of him, knowing that he really wasn't that skilled of a fisherman. As she ran over to help him, she noticed something sparkling in his hair, which made her stop all of a sudden. "Kenshin what's that in your bangs?" she asked with a little concern in her voice. "Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed and strained his eyes to look up at his hair. Kaoru came closer and took a better look. "Why Kenshin…I think that's a silver streak in your hair." Kaoru pointed at the couple of strands that formed a thin silver line in his thick mane of fire. "Oh, I think you right my love. I guess I'm just getting old." Kenshin said with a smile and continued his walk towards the kitchen. Kaoru watched him go inside and wondered how did that silver streak get there. _It wasn't in his hair yesterday, or maybe I just didn't notice it until now_ she thought. She soon dismissed it and went to help prepare the fish.

Snapping out of her daydream, Kaoru heard Kenshin grumbling about some kind of stain in Kiriko's kimono. She knelt down beside him.

"ORO!" He yelped and fell back hard on his bottom.

"OH… I'm sorry Kenshin. I didn't mean to startle you." Kaoru giggled as she helped her dear sweet husband up off the ground.

"It's all right. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were in the kitchen cooking breakfast." He stared in her deep blues questionably.

Kaoru started to blush. Kenshin knew right away that his darling wife had yet again ruined another meal. Kaoru was about to explain until Kenshin smiled and put his finger over her mouth. Kaoru's blush deepened. After nineteen years of marriage, he could still make her blush just like a schoolgirl. Kenshin bent down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. _She doesn't have to explain anything to me_, he thought, _because she could do no wrong in my eyes_.

After he kissed her he asked, "So, is Kiriko wearing that beautiful kimono you made for her?"

Kaoru's smile, from the kiss, slowly turned into a small frown. "No. She said that she didn't want to mess it up, but I know she just doesn't want to wear it. She'd rather walk around in that dusty gi and hakama then wear my handmade kimonos."

"Kiriko will put it on later. Don't you worry my love." Kenshin whispered. Kaoru looked into his stunning lavender eyes and already felt better.

In the kitchen, Kiriko watched her parents put up the wet clothes on the line. Her parents were such a cute couple but they got on her nerves sometimes, especially her father. Now she loved her daddy more then anything in the world but he was too over protective. Ever since she was a baby, she has never gone anywhere alone. She was surprised that she didn't have a guard standing at her bedroom door twenty-four hours a day. She couldn't understand why her father was so protective. He wouldn't even let her run across the road to her best friend's house with out someone watching her to make sure she got there safely. When it came to swordsmanship, Kiriko was a huge fan of the art form. However, her father wanted her to be a little princess and princess's don't need to fight when there is always someone there to protect them. Kiriko couldn't even watch her brothers' practice in the dojo, let alone learn the art of swordsmanship. If her father caught her watching her brothers or even worse, using her broomstick as a bokken, he would say "Miss Kiriko your delicate hands should never hold a weapon for violence that they shouldn't." Then he would hug her and lead her away from the dojo. She couldn't stand it when he did that.

So ever since she was seven, she took it upon herself to teach herself how to use a sword. Kiriko would sneak out the house with the broom and go to the far side of the dojo where her secret spot was. She knew the basics from watching her mother and brothers from a safe enough distance. Once she had the basics down, it became harder to understand what her mother was teaching her brothers from such a long distance between them. Kiriko would try to pretend she was doing some housework or homework around the dojo, so she can see and hear what they were doing. But every time Kenshin would catch on to what she was doing and he would say his line, hug her, and lead her away from the dojo.

Unfortunately, she couldn't get all of what they were doing, so she had to improvise. She would go to the local book shops and read all the books on the different styles of swordsmanship. The style that fascinated her the most was Hiten Mitsurugi. Whenever her family went into town, Kiriko and her best friend Saganno would slither away from the group and stop by some of the other dojos to peek at what they were doing. She stayed up many late nights practicing in the woods by the house. Sometimes Saganno would come by and spar with her but most of the time she used the trees as sparing partners.

Kiriko did this for nine long years. She had the best teacher around, **herself** and she was a tough cookie too. Kiriko would push and push herself till she would just collapse in the middle of the woods. When that happened, she was so glad her internal clock would wake her up just before dawn so that she could run home, clean herself and change before everyone woke up. The hardest part about the practicing was hiding the blisters on her hands from her family.

One time while helping her father with the laundry, Kenshin noticed how she would clench her teeth and ease her hands into the hot water.

"Are your hands all right, Miss Kiriko?" Kenshin asked his daughter with concern in his voice.

"I'm all right, daddy. I was…uumm…running and slipped and…uuumm…strapped my hands on the..uum…gravel. But I'm fine, really." She turned her indigo eyes up to her father. Then blushed, smiled and batted her thick eyelashes. Kenshin narrowed his gaze at her but quickly smiled and said, "You should be more careful Miss Kiriko."

"I will daddy," Kiriko smiled. The smile and eyelashes thing worked every time.

Snapping out of her daydream, Kiriko realized she was starting to burn the fish. She caught it just in time. After the table was set, she went outside to get the rest of her family.

"MOM! DAD! THE BREAKFAST IS READY!" Kiriko screamed across the yard.

Kenshin and Kaoru started heading towards the house. Kenshin went inside first.

Inhaling the sweet aroma, Kenshin complimented "Miss Kiriko the food smells wonderful, that it does."

"Thank you, daddy," Kiriko blushed.

"Yes, it looks great, too. But proper young ladies don't scream across the yard to get people's attention. So instead of waking up the world, go walk down to the dojo and get your brothers." Kaoru implied with a small smile.

Kiriko rolled her eyes and ran out the house to get her butthead brothers.

"Don't run! WALK!" Kaoru screamed across the yard.


	2. Kiriko vs Kenji

**Kiriko** **vs. Kenji**

At the dojo, Kano was having an intense battle with Kenji.

"HA! Little Kano hits like a girl," Kenji laughed as he kept blocking Kano's attacks.

"SHUT UP! YOU DIRT BAG BEFORE I STICK THIS BOKKEN WERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" Kano screamed as his face turned beet red with frustration.

"HA! You couldn't even hit me if I have my back towards you, while I'm bending over and looking at you between my legs. HAHAHAHA!" Kenji cackled, as Kano desperately tired to hit his annoy big brother.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPP!" Kano screamed as he rushed towards Kenji.

Kiriko heard this commotion going on as she jogged closer to the dojo. She peaked inside to see Kano swinging his bokken around like a madman on a rampage and Kenji laughing and blocking his attacks at the same time. Kiriko could see that her little bother wasn't concentrating because she saw several places on Kenji that were wide open.

Kenji finally decided to put his little brother out of his misery. He ducked under Kano's last swing then spun around behind his brother and whacked Kano on the back of the head.

"OK, ok Kano let's rest, I've won." Kenji chuckled as he wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"I WANT A REMATCH!" Kano yelled, "YOU CHEATED!"

Kenji started laughing again, "I did no such thing. I didn't kick you or throw dirt in your eyes. I'm just better than you are. Simple as that."

"NO! YOU CHEATED!" Kano barked.

Kenji just continued to laugh. "First of all there is no cheating in swordsmanship. Who ever are the strongest wins, simple as that. And little brother, you're just not strong enough. HAHAHA!" Annoyed by Kenji's arrogance, Kiriko step out from behind the door.

"I'd like to see you try that move on me, Kenji," Kiriko said with her head held high and her chest stuck out.

Kenji and Kano both became dead silent. After they realized who had spoke, they looked at each other then burst into a fit of laughter.

Kiriko narrowed her eyes at them.

"You think you can beat ME," Kenji hollered with laughter. "YOU….. Little Miss PRETTY PRINCESS! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kenji fell on the ground holding his stomach.

Kano picked up his bokken and pretended it was the handle of a parasol. He mimicked Kiriko high voice, "I'd like to see you try that on ME, OH but don't break my nails!" Kano fell on the floor with Kenji and they both screamed with laughter.

Kiriko stood there glaring at them with her fist clenched into tight balls. Kenji finally picked himself up off the floor and looked at his sister.

"Little spoiled princesses don't-." Kenji stopped laughing all at once when he saw the look in Kiriko's eyes. _I think she's serious_. He thought as he looked in her indigo eyes. Kenji stood there and stared at her for a minute _What's_ _making her eyes glow like that? _He wondered. _It's got to be the sun…Whatever it is she's scaring the hell out of me_. Kiriko suddenly closed her eyes and inhaled deeply then she opened them again. Whatever Kenji saw in that quick second was gone.

He shook off the Goosebumps and continued his sentence, "As I was saying, little spoiled princesses, don't have the brains and skills to fight. Why don't you go dress up like you're supposed to and stop trying to be a guy? I hate to admit it but you're 'all right' looking but no man is gonna want atomboy like you. So go clean something and leave the man stuff for the men." He wave his hand at her like an old man trying to get some annoying children off his porch.

Kiriko smiled and fold her arms across her chest, " Oh…Well, I see you're scared of little tomboy, so I'll just leave you alone-"

"Scared! HA!" Kenji cut her off. " You wish! Come on little princess lets see what you got. You wanna be a man… FINE! I'm gonna beat your ass and you better not go crying to daddy about it!" Kenji barked.

"OK, I'll keep this little match between the three of us." Kiriko grinned.

Kano had stopped laughing at the same time his brother did. He had also seen that look in his sister's eyes and it scared him too.

"Kano may I please borrow your bokken?" Kiriko asked with a smile.

"NO! We'll both get in trouble if mom and dad see you fighting with MY bokken." Kano said with slight worry in his voice.

"It's all right Kano, I'll take the blame if we get caught. Ok?" She asked her little brother sweetly.

He sucked his teeth. "Oh…all right." He said as he handed it to her.

"Thank you."

As she stood in front of Kenji, she realized how much taller he was then their father. Kenji had a lean muscular frame and he stood at least six inches taller than Kenshin. Kiriko figured he got his height from their late grandfather. He had shiny dark brown-black hair that was cut short in the back with long bangs that covered his face. His eyes were blue like Kaoru's but were two shades lighter. Kenji definitely got his looks from their mother. Kiriko took another quick look at her little brother and smiled. Kano, on the other hand, didn't look like either one of their parents. He was tall for his age, standing an inch shorter than herself. He had chocolate brown hair that was cut the same way as Kenji but Kano was a little on the chubby side. The biggest difference with Kano and the rest of her family was his emerald green eyes. Sometimes Kiriko would look at him and wondered if her mother had been fooling around with the messenger or somebody. However, she would soon laugh at herself for thinking such a ridiculous thing because she knew her mother loved her father too much to do something like that.

"Are you ready little girl?" Kenji taunted making Kiriko snap out of her daydream.

"I'm ready, you butthead." Kiriko smiled.

"Don't worry Kano you'll get your bokken back real soon, this will only take a minute. I'm gonna show our dear sweet sister here that she can't compete in a man's world." Kenji snickered.

Kenji and Kiriko stood facing each other in the first fighting stance position_. I'll go easy on her_, Kenji thought inwardly smiling to himself. Kiriko attacked first, slashing toward his stomach. Kenji arched his back and sucked in his stomach, which made her miss by a hair. He quickly jumped and flipped over her head. When he landed facing her back, he went to strike her on the top of her head. _This is too easy_, he thought. But when he swung, she had disappeared. "What tha…" he said out loud. The next thing he knew, he was sliding across the dojo floor. He hit the wall hard with an "Oooomph…" When he looked up, Kiriko was standing in the same spot where they had started their fight.

Kano watched in amazement. _Where did Kiriko learn this?_ He thought. _Dad won't even let her watch us practice. How can she be so fast? I didn't even see her hit Kenji._ Kano wondered with his mouth hanging open.

Kenji was wondering the same thing. Kiriko looked at her brother and smiled.

"So… am I ready to compete in a 'man's' world?" She asked with a big grin on her face.

"NO! That was just a lucky shot. I'm gonna slap that stupid grin right off your face! COME ON!" Kenji yelled as he was getting up. _Don't go easy on her this time_. He thought to himself.

"I'm ready when you are…brother." Kiriko narrowed her eyes.

Kenji prepared himself again and stood in front of her. Kiriko could read his emotions like a neon sign. Oh boy was he angry. She already knew what kind of an attack he was going to try to use on her. Kenji charged at her at full speed. _I knew it!_ She thought as she jumped straight up in the air. She did a spiral flip over his head and landed behind him. Kenji spun around faster than she had expected and struck her upper arm hard. "Aaahhh!" Kiriko yelped as she staggered sideways. Thinking that he wounded her good, Kenji took this opportunity to try to hit her face. He thrusted his bokken at her nose but Kiriko did a double back flip just as the tip was about to connect. Frustrated, Kenji ran towards her then jumped high enough to touch the ceilings of the dojo. He turned his body downward in mid-air so that he could hit her with full force. Kiriko looked up and saw what he was about to do. Kenji smiled as he came down toward her. _I GOT HER!_ All of a sudden, Kiriko jumped towards him with unbelievable speed. "HUH!" Kenji didn't expect this. Just as they were about to hit each other head on; Kiriko spun her body around swinging the bokken towards Kenji's chest. Thinking fast, Kenji managed to get his bokken between hers and his body. The cracking sound from the bokkens made Kano's ears ring. Kenji and Kiriko landed at the same time. Both of them were breathing heavily. Kenji glared at his sister. _How in the world can she be that fast? _

"Have you had enough, Kenji?" Kiriko said as she lowered the bokken.

"Are you kidding? I'm just warming up." Kenji growled in a deep menacing voice.

Kiriko readied herself again. Kenji ran towards her when…..

"KENJI! KIRIKO! KANO! Are you in there?" Kenshin called out as he walked towards the dojo.

Kenji and Kiriko stopped dead in their tracks when they heard their father's voice.

"I guess we better call this a draw," Kiriko said as she tossed the bokken back to Kano.

"Yeah I guess so, but this is far from over little sister." Kenji grumbled as the three of them walked out of the dojo together.


	3. The Agreement

**The Agreement**

"We're right here dad," Kenji called out, getting his father's attention.

"Oro? What was taking you guys so long?" Kenshin questioned as he looked at his three children. He noticed how much Kenji and Kiriko were sweating. "What were you two doing?"

"Huh?" Kenji and Kiriko looked at each other and realized that they had worked up a good sweat. "Oh we were…ummm-" "Dusting the dojo floor," Kiriko finished Kenji sentence before he could said something stupid.

"Uuhh…Yeah it was kind of messy. Me and Kano got a little rowdy and made a mess," Kenji said.

"Oh…so Kano didn't help you two clean up?" Kenshin asked. Kenji and Kiriko looked at their little brother. They forgot that he wasn't sweating like them.

"Uumm…No. I let Kano rest since I kicked his butt pretty good." Kenji snickered.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Kano yelled in his face.

"Well, we better go hurry up and eat our breakfast before it gets cold." Kiriko cheerfully said obviously changing the subject.

In the dining room, Kenji and Kano were wolfing down the food like they always did and Kaoru was yelling at them like she always did. Kiriko sat silently eating her food. Kenshin could see that she was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about Miss Kiriko?" Kenshin asked his daughter. She must not have heard him because she kept on eating.

"Kiriko, your father asked you a question," Kaoru spoke up when Kiriko didn't answer him.

"Oh…I'm sorry daddy I didn't hear you. What was the question?"

"What were you thinking about?" Kenshin asked again.

She was thinking about her fight with Kenji. She was better then she thought and was tired of keeping it a secret from her family. It would be much easier and more fun if she had her father's consent to learn swordsmanship. Kiriko and her father had this conversation many times. _I know if I bring this up again, it's going to start another argument_, she thought, _but I have to ask. Maybe he changed his mind._

"Why can't I learn swordsmanship?" She mumbled in a low voice.

"What was that?" He just knew she didn't ask him what he thought he heard.

"Why can't I learn swordsmanship?" She spoke up all of a sudden, startling the rest of her family.

Rolling her eyes, Kaoru groaned, "oh no…not this conversation again."

Kenshin looked at his daughter then smiled and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Why won't you let me try? I think I have potential. You never give me a chance to do anything. I'm tired of being your little princess. Please daddy. I want to learn but-"

"We went over this a thousand times Miss Kiriko, that we did." Kenshin interrupted her without looking up from his bowl of food.

"Yeah but you won't give me a straight answer. You just tell me pretty young ladies aren't supposed to fight and that's not a good enough answer for me. You know swordsmanship, mom knows Kamiya Kasshin from her father, so why can't I be taught like my brothers… IT'S NOT FAIR!" Kiriko yelled at her father. Tears were starting to weld up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Kenji, Kano, and Kaoru watched in silence as they continued to argue.

"Life is not fair that it isn't Miss Kiriko. There is no need for you to learn swordsmanship when you have a family here to protect you." Kenshin stated as he lifted his lavender gaze to meet her indigo eyes.

"That's the whole point. I want to be able to protect myself…I mean, what if I was kidna-"

"That will never happen!" Kenshin said sternly, "I'll never let that happen."

"Well, maybe not kidnapped but you can't protect me forever."

"Oh course not forever…" Kenshin sipped his tea, "…just until you get married and then your husband can protect you for me."

Getting up, she slammed her fists on the table, and yelled, "Maybe I don't want a husband! I don't need a man to take care of me! I can take care of myself! You won't even let me prove it-"

"That's enough of this conversation! My decision is final Miss Kiriko. So no more of this talk again." Kenshin got up, picked up his bowl, and walked into the kitchen.

Kiriko watched her father go into the kitchen. She clenched her fist in frustration.

Kaoru got up, walked over to Kiriko and hugged her, "Your father doing this for your own good, Kiriko. Please try to understand."

"How can I understand? He keeps thinking someone is going to try to hurt me. Why does he think that way, mom? He won't give me a straight answer. What would make him like this?" Kiriko looked in her mother deep blue eyes, pleading for answers. Kaoru looked away. Kiriko knew in that moment her mother would never tell her the big secret about her father. Kiriko pulled away from her mother's reach.

"Do you think your really protecting me! You make me feel like a prisoner in my own home!" She turned towards the kitchen, "Daddy, you can't keep me under lock and key forever! I won't let you keep me like this! I WON'T! " Kiriko screamed as she ran out the house.

From the kitchen, Kenshin watched her run towards the dojo. _Maybe I should tell her about my past_, he thought. _No... Kaoru and I made an agreement many years ago and I intend to keep it_.

(Flashback nineteen years)

"Kenshin, are you up?"

"Yes."

Kaoru rolled over in the futon, so she could face her new husband. He was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He turned his violet gaze to meet hers.

"I was just thinking... When we have children, what style of swordsmanship should we teach them?"

Kenshin smiled and thought about it for a minute. "You should teach them Kamiya Kasshin because I have no desire to pass on Hiten Mitsurugi to my children."

"Oh ok……….but if we have girls I don't necessarily want them to learn swordsmanship."

Kenshin frowned, "Why is that? Your father taught you."

"Yes, I know but there we're many times I wish he hadn't. It's hard to be a swordsman and a young maiden at the same time. Many men thought I was dishonorable. They would never want a wife that could handle a man's weapon. I want my girls to be real classy ladies that could make any man proud."

Kenshin sat up and looked at her "I never thought of you as dishonorable."

Kaoru smiled, "Yes I know and that's why I love you so much but you understand what I mean, right?"

He laid back down. "Yes, I understand and agree with you."

They became silent for a moment. This time Kenshin spoke up. "You know… I promised to protect you and that goes double for our children…. And when I say protect them, I mean from everything including my past. I don't want them to know about who I was or the things that happened to us."

Kaoru sat up and stared at him for a minute, "Do you think that's wise Kenshin? I mean keeping a secret like that would be extremely hard. A lot of people who you are. You are a legend, for goodness sakes. What about Sano, Megumi, Yahiko and all the others?"

"I already thought about that a long time ago and I've asked all of them, even my master Hiko, to please keep that knowledge from my children. I know it's an almost impossible thing to do but they all gave me their word."

"I don't know Kenshin. I don't think this a good idea. Why would you keep something that was so tremendous in your life away from your children? I mean, how would explain your scar to them and you know they're going to ask. You're not going to lie, are you?"

Kenshin pulled Kaoru back down into his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know this sounds very confusing to you, my love but please let me explain…First of all, you know I don't lie. I will tell them I got it a long time ago and it's nothing for them to worry about…Second, I don't want our children living in fear because of who I was. I don't want them thinking that some day someone may attack or kidnap them to get revenge on me. And the biggest reason of all is…. I don't want my children to ever fear me…"

Kaoru gasped and sat up again. "Kenshin….why would your own children fear you? That's a horrible thing to say."

"Think about it, Kaoru. If your father were a murderer with a split personality, wouldn't you be a little frightened of him? Always wondering if you got him angry, would he flip out on you or hurt you really bad. Always having to watch what you say around him. Even though you love him, it will always be a thought in the back of your mind…. If I ever get angry and want to discipline my children, I want them to know that it's coming from the love of their father and not the anger of the Battousai. Do you understand now?"

Tears started coming down her face because he was right. Her father would have intimidated her if he had a past like Kenshin's. "I-I understand Kenshin. I understand." She said softly as she lay back down on his chest. He wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered, "I love you, Kaoru."

"I love you too, Kenshin….I love you too."


	4. Sagara Family Visits

**Sagara** **Family Visits**

"HEY, little missy are you in there?" Sano yelled into the house, inviting himself in.

"Sano, you're so rude. This isn't your house." Megumi scolded him and pinched his ear.

"OUCH!"

Meya, Saganno, and Sanni started to giggle.

"Aayyy…. Rooster head is that you?" Kenji called out as he came from out of his room.

"BOY! Who are you callin rooster head! You should have more respect for your elders!" Sano barked.

"He's right Kenji, you should have respect for your elders. However, since Sano is still a child trapped in a men's body, you can call him whatever you like. I always do." Megumi commented and smiled at her crazy husband. Sano's face turned cherry red when everyone started laughing.

"SHUT UP! Now where is Kenshin and little missy?"

"Mom and dad are out back." Kano said as he entered the room.

Sano and Megumi headed for the back yard. Meya was about to follow when Kenji grabbed her arm. "Where you goin pretty lady? Why don't you come watch me workout?"

Meya snatched her arm away. "What did I tell you about touching me and why on earth would I want to watch you sweat?" She stood there glaring at him. Kenji grinned and looked her up and down. Meya was a pretty girl. She had long cocoa colored hair; creamy pale skin, bright brown eyes that shined in the sunlight and a body like a goddess. Kenji could remember when they were kids, how she use to get on his last nerve following him around all the time but as time went by he started to have feelings for her.

"Girl, stop playin. You know you luuuuuve me." He went to grab her again but she moved faster than he expected.

"OH PLEASE! Get over yourself and leave me alone! I don't have time for little boys! I need a real man!" The truth was she really did love him but she'd be damned to let his conceited ass know. Saganno and Kano both rolled their eyes. They knew where this was going.

As Kenji and Meya continued their little arguing/flirting squabble, Kano and Sanni went out side to play while Saganno walked to Kiriko's room. Seeing that she wasn't there, he went back to Kenji and Meya.

Clearing his throat to interrupt them, he asked, "where's Kiriko?"

"Oh…she's out by her secret spot." Kenji informed Saganno.

"Oh," he said. He knew what the secret spot means. Kiriko and her father had another argument.

"I better go talk to her," Saganno said as he headed for the door.

"Yeah…OH!….you go do that …. OUCH STOP IT!…while I…WILL YOU LET GO!…..take care of this…..OUCH!….wild child." Kenji stammered as he struggled to keep Meya from pinching his ears.

Saganno laughed at them and continued his walk towards the dojo.

Out in the back yard, Kaoru was sitting on the porch with Megumi talking about the new shops that opened up for the spring. Sano was over by Kenshin watching him do the laundry. Sano knew this was Kenshin's way of meditating.

"Kenshin, what's wrong? Something is really bother you because you're about to scrub a hole into that gi."

"Oro? I didn't know you were here Sano. When did you get here?"

"Man, I've been standing here for the past 20 minutes. You're really in deep thought today. What happened?"

Kenshin stopped scrubbing and looked down at the tub full of suds. He sighed and said, "Kiriko and I had another argument."

"Oh….about the same thing?" Sano leaned against the tree that they were under and sucked on his fish bone.

"Yes", Kenshin replied softly as he continued with washing the clothes.

"Hhhmmm…..you know Kenshin…..it might be time for you to tell your children about your past. I mean they're all old enough to understand."

Kenshin stopped washing and got up. "You know Kaoru and I made an agreement."

"Yeah, yeah I know but if this agreement is ruining the relationship with you and your daughter then I really think you and the little missy need to reconsider."

Kenshin turned and looked at Sano. "Sano you're right but I think I'm not ready to tell them yet. I'm……I'm actually afraid to tell them……and you already know why."

Sano knew but he didn't push the issue anymore. "Well, cheer up good buddy because the fox lady and I came here to invite you to come to town with us. What do say?"

Kenshin smiled, "Yes that sounds like a good idea that it does."

Meanwhile behind the dojo, Saganno found Kiriko hidden amongst the branches of her family's huge cherry blossom tree.

"Kiriko! Can I come up there!"

Kiriko looked down and smiled when she saw her best friend. "Hi, Saganno. Yeah come on up."

Saganno sat on the branch next to her. She looked at him and smiled. Saganno was about the same height and size as Sano. He had misty grey eyes and his hair was jet black like his mother yet he had the same rooster head like his father. Kiriko had to admit he was very handsome but she couldn't see him as more then just her friend. _He'll make some girl very happy one day_, she thought.

"Sooo….do you want to talk about it?" Saganno asked.

Kiriko sighed then became silent for a while. _I guess she doesn't want to talk_, Saganno thought as he looked at her beautiful face.

"I can't stand him." Kiriko whispered.

Saganno eyes widen. "Kiriko, don't say that. You know you love your father very much and he loves you too."

"If he really loved me so much then he would give me straight answers when I ask him questions. I'm tired of the bullshit. It worked when I was a little girl but not anymore. He needs to tell us this…this secret that he's been hiding."

Saganno put his arm around her and spoke softly, "Well…if your father is really keeping something from you and your brothers then he probably has good reason to."

"Why would he do that? We love him very much." She was silent for a moment, "Does your father know anything?" She looked in to Saganno's eyes.

"Not that I know of…but even if he did, it's not really my father's place to say anything to you."

"Yeah…. I guess you're right….. So… what's up?"

"Oh I almost forgot. We came over to invite you guys to come to town with us. I think there is going to be some kind of festival today."

Saganno could see Kiriko's indigo eyes starting to brighten up. He smiled and started climbing down the tree. "Well come on you sour puss. I'll race you to the front gate."

Saganno jumped off the trunk of the tree and started running. Kiriko started chuckling and shook her head, _He knows I'm gonna beat him_. She didn't bother climbing down the tree but jump from the branch instead. Kiriko landed a couple of feet behind him and ran passed him easily.


	5. Eyes of the Battousai

**Eyes of the Battousai**

In town, the market place was jam-packed. A lot of people dressed in costumes were dancing and singing in the streets. Many others were exploring all the different stands that only opened for spring festivals. The two families decided to eat at the Akabeko first before they went shopping.

"Hey UGLY! Over here!"

Yahiko, Tsubame, and their daughter Yatsume were already seated in the gangs' usual spot.

"Yahiko, that's not nice." Tsubame softly spoke to her loud husband. Yahiko rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, she knows that name better then-" (SLAP!) "OOOOOOUUUCCHHH!"

"If you ever yell that name across a public place again, I'll do more then slap you, LITTLE YAHIKO!" Kaoru scolded his old nick name even though the he was well into his early thirties.

Yahiko rubbed his sore cheek and blushed when everyone started laughing.

After lunch, they headed out to join the festival. Kaoru noticed how Kenshin and Kiriko didn't talk much during lunch. She looked around and saw Kiriko and Saganno standing at a booth that sold fishing equipment. Kaoru smiled. She knew if they couldn't talk about anything else, Kenshin and Kiriko could talk about fishing. That was the one thing they loved doing together.

"Excuse me…Kenshin, didn't you tell me the other day that you needed a new fishing rod?" She asked interrupting his conversation with Yahiko and Sano.

Looking slightly puzzled, Kenshin replied, "Oro? I did?"

Kaoru started to giggle, "Yes you did silly……Excuse me guys." She pushed Kenshin from the group towards the booth.

"Oooorrroo?"

"Why don't you go check out that booth right over there?" She gave him one good shove and then walked away. Kenshin tripped over his own feet but managed to maintain his balance. He walked over to the booth Kaoru pushed him towards. As he got closer, he noticed Kiriko and Saganno standing by the booth looking at the rods. Kiriko pick up a rod that Kenshin would have picked out for himself. He smiled.

" Miss Kiriko, that's a nice rod you picked out."

Kiriko turned around fast and started to blush when she saw her father standing there behind her.

"OH…hi daddy. Uuumm, yes it is really nice."

"Oh….Excuse me…. I think my father wants me to check out something. I'll see you in a few, Kiriko" Saganno said as he started walking towards his family.

Kiriko watched him leave and then looked at the rod again. It was a bamboo rod painted shiny midnight blue with little gold and silver fish hand painted all over it. She'd never seen another rod like it.

"You know Miss Kiriko…. I think this is a special rod that it is." Kenshin said as he touched the rod in her hands.

Kiriko looked up at him slightly shocked. "I….I was just thinking the same thing….why do you think it's special, daddy?"

Kenshin smiled, "Well….if you were a fish could you resist passing such a beautiful rod?"

Kiriko started to giggle, "No, I guess I couldn't." She put the rod back on the stand. As she turned to walk back towards the rest of the group, Kenshin touched her hand.

"Would you like to have it?" He asked. She turned and looked in to his eyes.

"Daddy, it's too expensive I can't affor-"

"Would you like to have it?" He asked her again. Kiriko stared at him for a moment. Then her eyes started to twinkle and a big smile stretched across her beautiful face.

Kenshin picked up the rod, handed it back to her and paid the merchant.

"Thank you so much daddy" She squealed and gave him a big hug.

Kaoru's eyes started to water as she watched them from a distance.

Kenshin and Kiriko were heading back towards the rest of the group until….

"BATTOUSAIIIIIII!"

Everyone in the market place stopped all at once. Everyone in the families turned to see who had screamed. Kiriko turned around but Kenshin did not. He just narrowed his eyes.

"BATTOUSAIIIIII!"

Sano and Yahiko stood in front of their families.

"Who the hell is that?" Yahiko whispered to Sano.

"I have no idea."

As the crowd started to part, a lean tall figure emerged. A man standing about six/four with wild dirt brown hair and crazy yellow eyes was pointing his sword towards Kenshin.

"BATTOUSAIIII! I KNOW YOU HEAR MEEEE!"

Kiriko realized with horror that this crazy man was talking to her father. She looked at Kenshin. His eyes were so narrow that they looked like thin slits in his head.

"Daddy?…"

Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his daughter with kind eyes, "I think you should go to your mother, Miss Kiriko."

"No daddy, what's going…"

"BATTOUSAI! I KNOW THAT'S YOU! I 'VE HAD THE IMAGE OF YOU SKETCHED IN MY MIND FOR THE PAST 29 YEARS! I'VE COME FAR FROM KYOTO TO CHALLENGE YOU AND YOU WILL NOT IGNORE ME! SO TURN AROUND NOW, BATTOUSAIIIIIIII!

Everyone in the crowd seemed to be watching Kenshin to see what he would do.

"Go to your mother now, Kiriko." Kenshin said sternly.

"NO….what's going on?"

Kaoru came and grabbed Kiriko's arm.

"Come on Kiriko let's get out of here," Kaoru whispered as she struggled to pull Kiriko away from her father.

"NO, WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Sano and Yahiko ran over to help Kenshin out.

"Take everyone home, Kaoru. I'll be home later."

Kaoru nodded in compliance.

"NO, let go of me!" Kiriko yelled as Kenji and Saganno grabbed her.

Kaoru, Megumi, and Tsubame gathered everyone up and lead them out of the crowd that had formed around their husbands and the crazy man.

"STOP LET ME GO!….DADDYYYYY!" Kiriko screamed as the boys dragged her out of town.

Kiriko was sitting in her tree watching the road. Three hours had past since they left her father in town and the sun was starting to set in the west. _I'm getting to the bottom of this tonight and I'm NOT taking no for an answer, _she thought_. What did that guy mean by "avenging his uncle"? He acted as if my father had killed his uncle. That man must be crazy because anybody who knows my father, knows he's as gentle as a lamb…..then again….there are a lot of things that he won't tell us. That's okay because I'm going to find out what's going on if he tells me or not._

Kiriko heard footsteps coming up the road. She looked up and saw her father walking towards the house. He had a small trickle of blood beside his right eye but other than that he looked fine. Kiriko continued to watch Kenshin from the tree. As soon as he entered the gate, Kaoru and the boys ran out the house to meet him.

"Are you all right, Kenshin?" Kaoru flung herself into Kenshin's arms and hugged him.

"I'm all right my love," he whispered in her ear.

"Dad, what was all that about? What happened?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, why was that guy saying all those things?" Kano chimed in.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. It's all over now." Kenshin said softly. He started towards the house until he heard Kiriko's voice float from the shadows.

"Its too late daddy. We're all ready worried about it. So, why don't you just tell us what's going on?" She walked out of the shadows and stood in front of Kenshin.

Kenshin looked in to her indigo eyes. She was angry and focused. He knew she wanted the truth but he was not ready to tell them yet. Kenshin looked away from her eyes and continued towards the house.

"Daddy, I will not be ignored this time. You will give me a straight answer." She stepped in front of him again when he tried to go around her.

"Kiriko, not tonight it's late and your father has been through enough-"

"NO, MOM! No more excuses. I want an answer now. We deserve an answer tonight not tomorrow…. Daddy…do you think we won't understand? Do you think we're too young? Daddy…someone told me that holding secrets inside to long could eat away at your soul. Please Daddy, tell us the truth, we need to hear this secret that you obviously have been keeping from us all these years." Kiriko pleaded to her father but Kenshin wouldn't look into her eyes.

"Yeah, dad. Anything you tell us we'll understand because we love you. " Kenji said. He joined Kiriko and stood in front of Kenshin.

"Yeah, we love you dad." Kano joined his other siblings.

Kaoru watched this scene with tear filled eyes. She knew this day was bound to happen. She wanted to tell her children so bad but she knew it wasn't her place to tell the story of their father.

Finally Kenshin spoke up, "I love you too….but you have to understand that I am doing this for your protection and it's not the right time….Not tonight."

"YES, TONIGHT!" Kiriko screamed. Her eyes blazed bright amber and the wind around her seemed to pick up causing her hair to swirl around madly.

Kaoru's mouth dropped open when she saw those eyes. _Oh no…how in the world does she have the eyes of the Battousai_, she thought in horror. Kenji and Kano backed away from her. Frightened by that glow in her eyes.

"You WILL tell us! I'm tired of this BULLSHIT! I WANT AN ANSW-"

"NOT…TONIGHT!" Kenshin screamed in her face his eyes blazing brighter then her own.

Kiriko practically jump away from her father. The glow in her eyes left immediately and was replaced with tears. Kenshin had never in her life screamed at her that way. Her mouth hung open as tears streamed down her face. She had never seen him like this. The glow in Kenshin's eyes faded when he saw the utter fear in his daughter's face.

"Kiriko, I'm…."

"No….no… get it away from me. I-I don't know you…..just-just get away." She cried as she ran into the house.


	6. May 14th

**May 14th**

Kenshin knocked on her door, "Kiriko?"

"Do not come in here."

Kenshin stepped away from her door. The sound of her voice was filled with so much hurt that it made his heart ache. "Kiriko….I'm sorry."

Silence.

Kenshin stood there for a minute and stared at her door. Then he looked down at his feet and headed towards his bedroom. When he walked in, Kaoru was sitting on their futon waiting for him patiently.

"What did she say?"

Kenshin changed into his yukata and sat on the futon next to Kaoru. "She just told me not to enter her room and when I apologized….the silence that came back to me….made my blood run cold."

When Kaoru saw the utter hurt and pain all over her husband's face, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She also noticed the silver streak in Kenshin hair had widened but she didn't say anything about it.

"Kenshin, I think it's time to tell your children what they want to hear….This has gotten out of control between you and Kiriko….She loves you so much that it's killing her that you won't tell them the truth."

"I know…. I've made up my mind to tell them tomorrow morning."

"Oh Kenshin….I figured this fight would make you change your-"

"It wasn't the fight."

Kaoru looked at him slightly puzzled. "Then what would make you-"

"Two things made me change my mind….First…..was her eyes."

She gasped. "You saw it too.…Kenshin…how on earth would she have the Battousai's eyes?"

"I don't know but I saw and felt her eyes before they changed colors. I never knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of those eyes but tonight I did….I never knew it could be so frightening."

Kenshin took Kaoru's hand and placed it on his left cheek, "As you know these scars will never heal because they are a reminder of what I did and who I was. Just as…" He took her same hand and placed it in his hair, "…these strands are the result of me holding this secret inside for so long….Kiriko was right…A secret does eat away at your soul. This is my other reason for telling them. You know I've had too many things happen in my life that has eaten away at me. I don't need to add this one"

The tears wouldn't stop falling from Kaoru's eyes. Kenshin wiped them away and laid down, "Don't worry anymore my love. I will tell them everything that I will."

She placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Thank you, Kenshin." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Soon, they fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile in Kiriko's room…..

_I promised myself I would find out about him even if he didn't tell me and I plan on doing just that_. She placed some left over rice cakes, clothes and an extra blanket in her satchel. _That man said he came from Kyoto. _Kiriko stopped packing and thought for a moment_, hhhmmm, I recall seeing some letters that came from Kyoto also. Hhhmmm….now who were they from……….OH I remember. _She tied up her satchel, _I know Kyoto is where I'm gonna find all my answers_, picked up her fishing rod and walked quietly towards her door. She took one last look around the room and was about to leave, until, her eyes stopped on the kimono her mother made. _I don't know why I would need this but_…she rolled it and stuffed it in to her satchel. Then Kiriko sneaked into Kano's room and took his bokken. She left a note where the bokken had been.

"I promise to bring this back to you, little brother," she whispered and kissed him on the forehead.

He mumbled something then turned over. She stopped by Kenji's room and whispered her goodbyes to him. Last she stopped at her parents' room. Kiriko slid the door open slightly and watched her parents sleeping.

"Good bye, mom. I love you. Goodbye, daddy. I love you very much. I know your gonna to be mad at me but I must do this. Goodbye." She whispered and slid the door shut.

Kiriko ran over to Sano and Megumi's house. She had say goodbye to one last person.

"Saganno." She whispered loudly as she tapped on his window.

Kiriko could see him stir in his sleep but he wouldn't wake up.

"Saganno!"

Saganno opened his eyes. He finally got up and opened the window.

"Kiriko, I don't feel like sparing with you tonight, I'm tired." He yawned as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"No I'm not practicing tonight. I just came by to say…..goodbye."

Saganno yawned again. "Run that by me again?"

"I came here tonight to say goodbye to you. I'm leaving."

He had a puzzled look on his face. "Leaving? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Kyoto."

"Kyoto!"

"Shhhh not so loud."

"Kiriko why are you going there. What the hell is in Kyoto?"

She signed and told Saganno the whole story of what happened with her father.

"The answers to my questions are in Kyoto. I must go."

"Kiriko I can't let you go alone. Let me come with you. Just give me a second to get-"

"No, Saganno. No….I need to do this alone. Please understand."

Saganno looked into her beautiful indigo eyes. He loved her so much and didn't want her to go alone. However, he also understood that she has never been anywhere alone and that this is something she must do for herself.

"I-I understand, Kiriko."

"Thank you, Saganno for being such a good friend to me." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed slightly and smiled.

"Oh…before you go..." Saganno ran back into his room and came back with a small sack full of money. "Take this with you. It's not much but it's all I have."

"Saganno I can't-"

"Please…..please take it Kiriko. You're going to need this more than I do. I want you to have it."

Her eyes started to water as she took the sack from Saganno. "Thank you so much."

"Good luck, Kiriko and promise to get back here safely."

"I promise." She smiled and whispered sweetly. "Goodbye, Saganno."

He stood there for a moment to watch her disappear into the night. Saganno then looked at his calendar it was May 14th. _I'll count the days until you return. Please come back safely._

Kano was the first to wake up the next morning. _I want to start practice early_, he thought, _cause I'm gonna kick Kenji ass like Kiriko did_. He chuckled then he grabbed for his bokken without looking and pulled back a piece of paper instead. "Huh?" Kano opened the note:

_Dear Kano,_

_Please don't be mad at me but I'm borrowing your bokken. I promise to return it to you._

_Love,_

_Kiriko_

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!"

He darted out of his room towards Kiriko's room.

"KIRIKO! GIVE ME…"

Seeing she wasn't there, he ran to the kitchen and then to the bathhouse. Finally, he went to the dojo. It was completely deserted. _Where the hell is she?_ He ran around to her "so called" secret hiding place. Nothing. Kano was starting to get nervous now and he sprinted back towards the house.

"MOM! DAD! I CAN'T FIND KIRIKO!"


	7. Kenshin's Confession

**Kenshin's** **Confession**

Kenshin and Kaoru sat bolt upright when they heard Kano's alarmed voice. Kenshin ran from the room and met Kano in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Concern was written all over Kenshin's face.

"I….can't….find….Kiriko." Kano stammered as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

"Ok, ok calm down, Kano. Start from the beginning."

"What's wrong?" Kaoru said with Kenji right behind her.

Kano got his breathing under control and began his story. "I wanted to start practice extra early today but when I reached for my bokken I found this note instead," he handed it over to his father, "so I went to get it back from Kiriko but I can't find her. I mean I looked everywhere even her 'secret spot'. Nothing. Where could she be? She not supposed to go anywhere without telling someone."

Kenshin read the note and looked at Kaoru. Worry was seeping from her pores. He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Ok, I want everyone to calm down. Kenji, Kano please go outside and look around the house and the dojo again. I'll run across to Sano's place, she's probably over there with Saganno. Kaoru I would like you to please start breakfast. Everything is going to be just fine, ok my love?"

"All right, Kenshin." Kaoru's face pale with worry. He already knew what Kaoru was thinking.

"Okay, guys lets go."

Kenshin, Kenji and Kano ran out the house.

(Knock! Knock)

Kenshin heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the door. The door opened slightly and a dark eye peered out. It was Megumi. She opened the door all the way, "Sir Ken? What brings you over here so early?"

"Good Morning, Miss Megumi. May I come in?"

"Sure, sure," she stepped aside to let him in. Sano came from out the bedroom to see who had just came into their house.

"Hey Kenshin. What's up?" Sano asked with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Have you two seen Kiriko this morning?" Kenshin spoke softly as to not wake up the rest of the family but it was too late because Meya and Sanni came out of their rooms to see what was going on.

"No, we haven't seen her," Megumi answered.

"What's going on Kenshin?" Sano could see the concern all over Kenshin's face.

"Kano woke up this morning and couldn't find Kiriko. The boys are looking around the house again. I came here to see if maybe she came to hang out with Saganno." Kenshin just realized that Saganno wasn't in the room.

Sano also noticed that his son wasn't present. "SAGANNO, WAKE UP AND COME OUT HERE!"

Saganno was awake from the moment he heard the knock on the door. He had heard the whole conversation that was going on in the family room. He jumped a little when he heard his father's bombing voice. _Should I tell them or should I keep it a secret_, he thought as he walked from his room.

"Have you seen Kiriko?" Sano questioned his son. Saganno lowered his head and didn't answer his father.

"I know you hear me boy!" Sano stepped in front of Saganno; "You better answer me when I'm talkin to you!"

Megumi, Meya, and Sanni watched with surprise as Saganno stood his ground and didn't answer his father.

Sano's face was turning red. _He's never deified me before_, Sano thought slightly surprised by Saganno stubbornness. Sano was about to say something else until Kenshin touch his arm and stepped beside him. Kenshin looked up at Saganno and smiled.

He spoke softly, "Please, Saganno…Please tell me if you've seen her. I can see that you love her very much and you are a good friend. I'm glad she has a friend like you but I love Kiriko more then she'll ever know and I don't want anything to happen to her. If you were truly her friend, you wouldn't want anything to happen to her either. So please Saganno, tell me."

Saganno lifted his head and looked at his family then he looked into Kenshin's eyes. He could see the sorrow in them. The answer that came out of Saganno's mouth made Kenshin shudder.

"She went to… Kyoto."

"Hey dad was she over at Sano's house?" Kano asked with Kenji running close behind him.

"No."

Kano and Kenji stopped when they saw the look on their father face. Kaoru was standing in the doorway of the house. She couldn't hear Kenshin but she could see his facial expression.

"Then where could she be?" Kenji asked.

"Kyoto…. come on boys I have something I must tell you." Kenshin started towards the house. Kenji and Kano looked at each other with the same confused expressions on their face, _Kyoto?_

They all sat around the table quietly. Kenji was the first to speak up, "Why the hell would she go to Kyoto? We don't know anyone there, other then Shinomori family. Is that where she's going? We haven't seen them since we were kids. Why would she go to see them?"

Kaoru placed her hand on her son's arm and spoke softly, "Your father has to tell you guys something. It should clear up any confusion you might be having."

Kenshin hadn't said a word since they came into the house. Kenji and Kano looked at their father and waited for him to say something. Kenji was about to speak again until…

"Please do not interrupt me during this story. I'm going to start from the very beginning…"

They all sat quietly as Kenshin told the story of Battousai the man-slayer.

Meanwhile, just outside of town, Kiriko was just waking up from a quick nap under a cherry blossom tree. _Well I better get going,_ she thought as she gathered her things to head into town. Kiriko didn't know exactly where she was going, so she made a decision to stop by the bookstore and buy a map. As she walked through town, she noticed many of the shops weren't open yet. _I guess it is still pretty early. _From a distance she could see Miss Ti sweeping in front of the Akabeko. _Shoot I don't want her to see me_; Kiriko darted into a small ally next to a fish market and walked around the back.

Ti saw something move from the corner of her eye. She looked around but soon dismissed went back to sweeping.

Kiriko continued her pursued to the bookstore. _I hope Mr. Liu opened up early today_. As she approached the bookstore, a large smile stretched across her face. _YES! _The door was open and Mr. Liu was sweeping the front walk.

"Hi Mr. Liu!"

The elderly man looked up and smiled brightly when he saw the pretty girl walking toward him.

"Hey there, Kiriko. What brings you here at this time of morning?"

"I need to buy a map….Do you carry any maps of Kyoto?"

Mr. Liu frowned up his face, "Kyoto, why in the world would you need a map of that place?"

She smiled, "It's a long story Mr. Liu. Do you have any?"

"Of course I do child. Come on in here." Kiriko followed the old man into the store. She wondered how he kept his business running because every time she came to buy something he refused her money and would give the book to her instead. Of course, Kiriko would always bring it back after she finished reading it.

"Hhmmm…now let's see here….," he moved a couple of boxes and dug under some old books, " AH-HA! Here it is." He turned around. In his hand he was holding a small scroll. "I've had this map for years. Some of the names might have changed but the roads should still be there. Are you and your family going to visit some friends there?"

"Uuummm…no…this map is for me." Kiriko said sheepishly.

Mr. Liu raised one of his bushy eyebrows, "Oh?"

"Uum…yes. How much is it?" Kiriko dug into her satchel purposely avoiding Mr. Liu's eyes.

He took her hand and gave her the map. "Here. Now you know I'm not going to charge you, child."

"No, Mr. Liu. I want to pay for it this time because I won't be able to bring it back. Please take the-"

"Child, every time I gave you a book, I never wanted it back. You took it upon yourself to bring them back to me. When I mean to give you something I want you to have it. Now take this map. You're obviously not telling me something and that's okay because it ain't none of my business. But take this as present from me for your journey. You'll need this more then I do."

She tried to protest again but he would hear of it. "Go on girl! Now get! I've got a lot of work to do around here and I think you better get started on your journey."

He practically pushed Kiriko out the door. "Thank you so much Mr. Liu. Oh and one more thing…you haven't seen me come by here, okay?"

Mr. Liu looked in to her gorgeous indigo eyes and understood what she was asking him.

"Child! You know I have bad memory, now GET!"

Kiriko smiled because she knew Mr. Liu never forgets. "Thanks again, bye!" She ran down the road out of town.

"Take care of yourself, child." Mr. Liu went back to sweeping the walkway.


	8. The Hashi Family

**The Hashi Family**

Kiriko stopped couple a miles away from town to have an early lunch. She took out one of the rice cakes and ate it as she looked at the map. _Wow! This is great,_ she scanned over the map with her finger, _this_ _map even has the Tokaido Trail draw here. This really IS old. _She finished eating her rice cake and started on her way again. As she continued to read the map, she heard a cry in the distance.

"Help! Someone please help me!"

Kiriko put the map back into her satchel and ran in the direction of the voice.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" The little boy cried out as three large thugs chased after him.

"WE'RE GONNA GET YA, YOU LITTLE TWIRP!" One of the thugs yelled.

"YOU THINK CAN TAKE OUR MONEY AND RUN! YOU LITTLE PUNK!" The other thug screamed at the young boy.

"IT'S NOT YOUR MONEY!" The boy was starting to get tired and the thugs were hot on his tail. (SLAM!) He ran full speed into Kiriko. They both fell hard onto the ground.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"It's all right I'm here to help!" Kiriko struggled to keep the boy from hitting her. He stopped fighting and looked up into her eyes.

He started to cry, "Please help me these three guys are after me! Please! Please!"

"Well, well, well. Look at what we got here fellas. Looks like this little pussycat has caught our rat." The three large thugs stood in front of Kiriko and the boy.

"Why don't you just hand over that little rat and we'll take you out and show you a good time." The three thugs started to chuckle.

Kiriko got up and the boy stood hiding behind her. "No, he's coming with me."

"I don't think so little pussycat. He stole our money and we're going to take it out on his hide. So HAND HIM OVER! If you don't want to get hurt."

"I didn't steal their money! They stole my money and I took it back!" The boy yelled at them from behind Kiriko.

"GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK, BEFORE I-"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Kiriko yelled into his face.

The three thugs burst out laughing, "Oh-ho I see our little pussycat wants to play."

"Please stand back behind the tree…" she whispered to the boy without take her eyes off the thugs, "…and take this with you." Kiriko handed him her satchel and fishing rod. Then she pulled out the bokken from her tie.

"Aaaww she's even got a wittle stick to pway wit," one of the thugs said in a mocking baby voice.

"I don't want to fight you but you'll have to get through me if you want this boy." Kiriko narrowed her eyes readying herself for battle.

The three thugs laughed then one stepped up, "Let me show this little pussycat she can't mess with men."

_I know exactly what this idiot is going to do_; she inwardly smiled to herself.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The thug ran at her full speed screaming at the top of his lungs. Kiriko shook her head, _idiot_. When he got close enough, she leapfrogged over his head.

"HUH! Where'd she go!"

"Psst…behind you."

His face turned deep red with anger and embarrassment. Turning around, he growled, "WHY YOU LITTLE-" (WHACK!) Kiriko struck him right across in the bridge of his nose. Blood gushed out as he flew across the road and landed in the bushes on the other side. His comrades watched with their mouths agape. Kiriko turned towards them and smiled.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" One of them screamed as they both charged after her.

The little boy watched Kiriko with amazed eyes. _How is she doing this?_ He wondered, _I can see them getting hit and I can hear her swinging the bokken but I can't see HER. How can she be moving that fast? _The next thing he knew, Kiriko was putting the bokken back into her tie and was walking toward him. All three thugs were lying on the ground knocked out cold. The little boy couldn't take his eyes off the three guys.

"Oh don't worry about them…they're okay…but they'll have pretty bad headaches when they wake up." Kiriko giggled.

"How-how did you do that?" The boy kept staring at the guys in disbelief.

Kiriko blushed but didn't answer. "Come on let's get out of here before they wake up."

He handed her the satchel and fishing rod. Kiriko smiled at him and took his hand. Then they started walking down the road. The little boy stared up at Kiriko with dreamy eyes, _she's amazing._

Kiriko took a good looked at him. He was a scrawny little kid with bushy light sandy brown hair. He had bright hazel eyes and slightly chubby cheeks considering the rest of him. Kiriko thought he had to be about nine-years-old. None the less, he was a cute little kid.

"So what's your name?" She smiled at him.

He turned away from her face blushing. He had been staring at her since they began walking.

"My name is Eko Hashi." He answered shyly.

"Well, I'm Kiriko Himura. It's nice to meet you Eko….Why were those guys chasing you?"

Eko smiled. He liked the way Kiriko said his name. "My mom is really sick and we are very poor. The doctor came by to help us but we needed to pay him for the medicine he left for her. So, my mom sent me to town to pick up this money from my aunt, see..." he showed Kiriko the sack. "I guess those guys were watching her give it to me because they followed me from town. Then they grabbed me, took my money and threw me on the ground. The guy that was holding my money hooked it onto his belt. So I ran past him and snatched the money back….I thought I could out run them but they were too much for me." A tear ran down Eko's chubby face.

"That was very brave of you, Eko. Not most people would have had the courage to take the money back." Kiriko complimented trying to make him feel better.

Eko wiped his eyes and smiled. She did make him feel a little better.

"Do you live far from here?" Kiriko said.

"Uuumm….no, my house is just over that hill."

"Well let's hurry so your mom can take the medicine."

They started running up the hill.

As they approached Eko's house, Kiriko's eyes began to widen. It really wasn't much of a house but more like a small shed. The windows were broken in and the paint was peeling from the wood boards. There was a large hole in the roof that had two boards criss-crossed over top of it. The inside of the house was no better. It looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years.

"Mom I'm home!"

"Eko! (cough, cough, cough) Eko, is that you…(cough)" A weak voice came from the other room.

Eko and Kiriko walked into his mother's room. There was a thin pale woman lying on a futon. Eko ran over and gave her a hug.

"I got the money like you told me to and these guys chased me for it, but Kiriko, here, saved me."

The woman strained to see past her son to look at Kiriko. "Thank..(cough, cough)…you child. Thank you."

"It was no trouble, Ms. Hashi. I was glad to help….Eko, where is the medicine the doctor left?"

Eko ran out of the room and came back with a small packet.

"My best friend's mother is a doctor…" Kiriko took the packet from Eko, "she taught me a couple of things about medicine. Eko come and help me prepare this for your mother."

Kiriko and Eko left the room.

"Eko, Please go outside and gather some fire wood while I straightened up the kitchen."

"OK!" Eko said with enthusiasm and ran outside.

Kiriko put her things down and looked around the room. "Well I better get started." She said out loud to herself.

After Kiriko prepared the medicine and helped Ms. Hashi drink it, she and Eko scrubbed and dusted the floors. Then Kiriko found some old fabric and used it to cover up the windows. After that, she and Eko climbed on the roof and patched up the hole with straw and mud. Finally she cleaned off the chipped paint as best she could. The place looked much better compared to when she first arrived. She was surprised it only took a couple of hours to do every thing.

"There! We are done." Kiriko clapped the dust from her hands.

"Wow. My house actually looks like a house now." Eko laughed then his stomach grumbled and he started to blush.

Kiriko giggled, "When was the last time you ate?"

Eko's blush deepened and he started to fidget. _Stupid me, he probably hasn't eaten in a while since his mother has been sick_, Kiriko thought sorry that she asked him that question.

"Uuumm never mind. Is there a lake or pond around here?"

"Yes, there's a large pond not to far from here."

"Great!" Kiriko ran inside. When she came out again, she was holding her beautiful fishing rod. "Come on let's go."

_Daddy was right,_ Kiriko thought, _this truly is a special rod. _It only took them thirty minutes to catch six large fish. Eko was so excited. He had never gone fishing before and Kiriko show him how to fish. He caught all six. When they got back to the house, Kiriko searched around the kitchen to see if they had anything else that could go with their dinner. She found a small tub of rice. She prepared the food as best she could with the limited amount of spices they had.

When Kiriko brought in the tray full of food, Eko started to drool. He had never seen such a feast. Kiriko figured Ms Hashi must have been feeling a little better because she came out of the room to have dinner with them.

"You didn't have to come out here. I would have brought you a plate." Kiriko said as she helped Ms Hashi sit down.

"I think the medicine is working or it was the smell of this food that gave me the…(cough) strength to get out of that bed. Whatever it is, I thank you for both." Ms Hashi said with tear filled eyes.

Kiriko blushed, "I'm just glad I could help."

They didn't talk much as they ate considering Eko and Ms Hashi hasn't eaten in a while. Eko wolf down the food. Kiriko smiled. He reminded her of Kenji and Kano. Kiriko looked out the window and realized it was getting dark.

"Excuse me but I must get going." Kiriko got up and started to gather her things.

Eko nearly choked on his food when she said that. "Why! Please stay with us Kiriko! You don't have to go so soon!" He looked into her eyes pleading for her to stay.

"I'm sorry but I have to get going. I have a long travel ahead of me."

"Yes Eko…She has to get back to…(cough)..her own family." Ms Hashi tried to calm Eko down.

"Uuumm…actually I'm heading to Kyoto. Do you know if Tokaido Trail is around here?"

"Uuumm yes, it's a couple of miles from here. Do you have a map?" Ms Hashi asked with concern on her face.

"Yes I-"

"LET ME COME WITH YOU," Eko shouted startling Kiriko and his mother. Tears fell from Ms Hashi's eyes. She knew it was extremely hard for a nine-year-old boy to be taking care of his mother and she also could see that her son had a crush on Kiriko.

Kiriko knelt down in front of Eko and place her hand on his chubby cheek. "No, Eko. You need to stay her and take care of your mother….. Remember how brave you were when you took the money back from those goons. All you were thinking about was your mother needed that money to pay for the medicine, right?…" Tears were streaming down Eko's face. He nodded his head up and down. "Well, Eko. Don't abandon her now especially when she needs you most. She's getting better but you need to be here to see that she recovers completely. Be brave for me Eko, Okay?"

Eko couldn't stop crying but when he looked at his mother, who was also crying, he wiped away his tears. "Okay I'll be brave for the both of you." Kirko smiled brightly and gave him a big hug. She got up and headed for the door. Eko and his mother followed her outside. Kiriko started walking down the dark road.

"Goodbye Kiriko…(cough)..and thank you so much for everything." Ms Hashi waved at her.

Kiriko turned around and waved back "You get better Ms Hashi. I promised I'll come back and visit, Okay Eko?"

"You better, Kiriko! Bye! Bye! And take care!" Eko yelled down the road.

"I will and that goes the same for you!" She blew him a kiss, turned around, and disappeared into the darkness.


	9. Kenshin's Search Begins

**Kenshin's** **Search Begins**

"….well…that's the whole story." Kenshin finished. It had taken him all day to tell them the story of his life. Kaoru had added some details when the stories related to her and Kenshin but it was mainly his story. Kenji and Kano ate while they listened but neither one said a word. Kenshin took notice of their facial expression as he told them the story. Their faces ranged from amusement, excitement, happiness, anger, fear and finally wonder. He was glad he told them. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest but there was still tightness in his heart. Even though it felt good telling his sons, the one who needed to hear it the most was not present.

"Wow dad. This is a lot to take in. I mean…I've heard of Battousai the man-slayer before but I would have never guessed in a million years that it was you….Dad your famous." Kenji said this with excitement in his voice.

"I'm not that man anymore, that I'm not. But you now see why Kiriko might be in danger."

Kenji and Kano both nodded their heads. Kaoru looked out window and realized that it had got dark.

She jumped up; "Oh my goodness, Kenshin your story took all day."

"ORO!" Kenshin got up and looked out the window. "I have to get going."

"Let me come with you dad." Kenji got up to get his things.

"Yeah me too." Kano ran behind him.

"NO….no… you boys need to stay here and watch over your mother.. Just like I told you in my story, I promised to protect her at all times. So, while I'm gone I need someone I can trust to protect your mother for me."

"But won't you need our help?" Kano asked.

"It will be all right. I must do this alone. As soon as I get to Kyoto, I'll get help from Aoshi and Misao. I promise to write you and tell you what's going on."

Kaoru didn't like this idea of him going alone but she understood. "Well, if you insist on doing this alone, Kenshin. I insist you get started first thing in the morning. It's too dark and your tired from this long day. I know Kiriko has a head start but I also know you'll find her. But you'll only be able to find her if your body is fully alert."

Kenshin smiled, "Yes, I guess your right my love."

"Boys I think you should wash up and go to bed. It's been a long tiring day."

"Yes mom." They both said in unison.

"Kenshin you need to do the same. I'll start packing your satchel."

Kenshin walked over and gave her a kiss. Then looked into her deep blue eyes, "You know, you're taking this pretty well that you are. I know you're worried about Kiriko but for some reason I don't think you're as worried as me."

Kaoru laughed at this remark, which confused Kenshin. "Kenshin, I think you really under estimate Kiriko. She is a smart spirited girl. She's not smart for doing this but none the less, she is a lot like you. I'm worried but I know she's okay for some reason. You just make sure you bring her home safely." She kissed her husband on the cheek and went in to the room to prepare his satchel.

Kenshin stood there for a moment. _What does she mean by I under estimate Kiriko?_ He thought for a minute and then laughed to himself, _she's wrong I understand my little girl completely. And I know Kiriko doesn't know how to protect herself in this crazy world. She NEEDS her daddy._

The next morning before the sun came up; Kaoru, Kenji and Kano were all outside to see Kenshin off.

"Kenji you're the man of the house. I want you to care of all the things that I do while I'm gone."

"So basically I get to do laundry all day." Kenji mumbled.

Kaoru and Kano burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA I gotta to make sure Meya comes by to see that..HAHAHAHA," Kano teased then he stopped laughing all of a sudden. "Hey dad, if Kenji's the man of the house then what does that make me?"

"My slave! HAHAHA!" Kenji laughed in a menacing voice.

" No, you won't be Kenji's slave. You can help you mother with the food and make sure she doesn't burn down the house-" (POW!) Kaoru punched Kenshin in the head and knocked him back two steps. Kenji and Kano both laughed.

"OOOORRRROOO!"

"SHUT UP KENSHIN! I'm not gonna burn down the house."

Kenshin smiled, "I know my love.….Well I better get going." Kenshin started walking down the road.

"Bye Dad, remember you promised to write us when you got in Kyoto!" Kano waved.

"Be sure to bring back my stupid little sister so I can give her a good beat down-" (SMACK!) "OUCH THAT HURT MOM!"

"You be careful, Kenshin! We love you!" Kaoru waved.

Kenshin turned around and grinned, " I love you guys too. Bye…"

Kenshin already had a plan mapped out. First he would go by the Akabeko. She might have stopped there to get some food for her journey. Then he would go by the bookstore. Kenshin knew Kiriko had no way of knowing how to get to Kyoto, so she would have probably got a map from Mr. Liu. _He could probably tell me what direction she went in,_ he thought.

The sun was starting to come up and Kenshin could see it was going to be another nice day. He kept thinking about Kiriko, _How would she defend herself? Why did she take Kano's bokken if she doesn't know how to use it? And what did Kaoru mean I under estimate Kiriko? Does Kaoru know something I don't know?_ These thoughts ran through Kenshin mind as he approached the Akabeko.

"Hello! Sir Ken!"

"Oro?" Kenshin looked up and saw Tsubame waving frantically to get his attention. "Hello Miss Tsubame, I'm sorry, I daydreaming about something. How are you?"

Tsubame put down her broom and walked over to Kenshin. "I'm doing just fine. Is Kiriko okay? She was really upset about what happened yesterday." She asked in her soft sweet voice.

Kenshin smiled at Tsubame, "I think Kiriko is okay. Uuumm…did you see her come by here yesterday?"

Tsubame gave Kenshin a puzzled look. She knew Kiriko doesn't go anywhere alone. "Uumm…no I didn't see her but maybe Miss Ti did. I'll go get her." She went inside the Akabeko. Kenshin waited outside. A few minutes later, Miss Ti came out.

"Hello, Sir Ken. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if Kiriko might have stopped by here yesterday."

"No, I haven't seen her. Is there something wrong?" Miss Ti asked with concern in her voice.

"Thank you for you help, Miss Ti. I should be on my way." He waved goodbye and continued his walk through town.

Miss Ti watched him for a moment. _How strange_, she thought then went back inside the Akabeko.

Mr. Liu was setting up his display window when his saw Kenshin coming down the road. Mr. Liu put the last book in place and went outside. He already knew what Kenshin was coming to see him about.

"Hello! Mr. Himura, how are you doing this fine morning?"

"Hello Mr. Liu. I'm doing all right that I am."

"So what brings you by to see this old fart?"

Kenshin chuckled, "Well, I came by to see if Kiriko might have stopped in here yesterday?"

"Hhhhmm, Kiriko you say…" Mr. Liu stood there for a moment scratching his balding head. "Let me think."

Kenshin remained quiet and waited patiently for an answer.

"Nooo…. I have to say I haven't seen her. Things have been pretty slow around here these days."

"Oh," Kenshin frowned and looked at his feet. _I really thought she'd come by here. _

Kenshin bowed to Mr. Liu, "Thank you for help Mr. Liu. Have a nice day." He turned and started to walk away.

Mr. Liu continued, speaking quite loudly to himself, "Yep… things have been quite slow around here…although I did have one customer come by…let me see…oh yes that person bought a map I think."

Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks. He turned back around to look at Mr. Liu.

"Yes…it was a map to Kyoto. Sold my last one to that person. I think that person headed west from here." Mr. Liu looked at Kenshin. Even though Mr. Liu's face had no expression, Kenshin could see the smile in his eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Liu"

Mr. Liu frowned, "What cha thanking me for? Now get on outta here if you ain't gonna buy nothin." He grabbed his broom and started sweeping the walkway.

A large smile spread across Kenshin's face, and then he walked off towards the west.


	10. Jenji The Monster

**Jenji** **the Monster**

Kiriko didn't sleep much the night before. Instead of sleeping long, she decided to make up for the time she spent with Eko and his mother. She knew her father was already looking for her and she didn't want him to find her. Not until she got the information she needed to know. Kiriko pulled out her map again then she stopped walking. _WHAT!_ Kiriko took a closer look at her map and then at the road she was on. _All this time I've been looking for Tokaido Trail and here I am walking on it_. She looked at her surroundings_, But I thought this was supposed to be just a dirt road-_

"Are you lost, deary?"

Kiriko jumped and turned around to see who had interrupted her thoughts. It was a little old woman with long grey hair, yellow eyes and a crooked brown tooth smile.

"Excuse me?" Kiriko asked.

"Are you lost, deary?" The old woman spoke up slightly.

"Um a little. Is this Tokaido Trail?" Kiriko said blushing. She realized she must have looked silly standing in the middle of the road turning around in circles.

"Yes deary. This is Tokaido Trail."

"Oh…" Kiriko still had a confused look on her face, "…but I thought this was only a deserted road. I didn't know there was a town here."

"Why yes deary, there's always been a town here. Actually, there are fifty-three towns on Tokaido Trail but it becomes mountains in between each town. It's about a one hundred mile walk from here to Kyoto."

Kiriko's eyes widen, "Oh wow, Thank you very much. I better get going." Kiriko turned to leave but the old woman grabbed her hand.

"Why don't you come inside my home and have breakfast with me and my grandson? Pretty young girl like you needs her energy before she starts a long walk."

Before Kiriko could protect, the old woman was pulling her into the house.

The old woman basically pushed Kiriko down into a seat around the table.

"So, what's your name deary?" The old women sat across from her smiling with her crooked brown teeth.

"My name is Kiriko," she started to get up, "but I really must get going. I do thank-"

"Oh no, please! I insist you have breakfast with us. Please humor an old woman."

"Well…I am a little hungry." Kiriko sat back down. _I guess it won't hurt any,_ she thought.

The old woman got up and started to prepare the breakfast. "So, how old are you deary?"

"I'm seventeen."

The old woman turned around smiling, "Oh really, my grandson is around your age, he's thirty-eight."

Kiriko looked at the woman slightly confused _That's_ _supposed to be around MY age._

"You know…your such a pretty young lady and my grandson is single. Jenji is very picky, you know. I think he would like you."

Kiriko didn't like the sound of that. _What is she trying to hint to me?_ She raised her eyebrow, "Oh…really….that's…uuumm…nice."

"JENJI GET OUT HERE!" The old woman soft voice became an ear chattering siren. It surprised Kiriko so badly that she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" A loud bear like voice came from the other room.

"GET OUT HERE AND MEET OUR GUEST!"

Kiriko really didn't like the way this was going but she didn't want to be rude either. So she sat quietly fidgeting. Then all of a sudden the house began to shake. Large feet came stomping up the hallway. She watched the hallway entrance almost scared to see what will appear. Kiriko eyes widen and her mouth fell open when the old woman's grandson appeared.

Jenji was the biggest man Kiriko ever saw. He stood at a whopping six/eight and he weighed about five hundred and fifty pounds. He had a huge grizzly beard and speaking of grizzly that's exactly what Kiriko thought he looked like, a huge grizzly bear. Other then the top of his head, which was bald, he had hair everywhere. On his arms, legs, coming out his ears, sticking out of his gi and to top it off he had a bushy unabrow. Kiriko had look away from him to stop the urge to throw up.

"WHO'S HERE? I WAS-Oh!" Jenji cut his sentence short when saw Kiriko sitting at the table. "Well, well who it this?" He started to smile with those same brown teeth like the old woman.

"This is our guest, Kiriko. Now go sit beside her so we can have breakfast."

Jenji stomp over to where Kiriko was sitting then he dropped down in the seat next to her with a BANG. He almost knocked Kiriko out of her seat.

Kiriko strained a smile and scooted away from him.

"HEY! Where are you going? I want you to sit close to me, you pretty thing you." He grabbed her seat and slid it right next to his. _On top of every, he smells,_ Kiriko thought trying to hold her breath.

"I told you he would like you Kiriko." The old woman smiled and began setting the table.

"OH let me help you with that!" Kiriko was trying any excuse to get away from him.

"NO you sit right here, she can handle that herself." Jenji grabbed her and pulled her back into the seat. The old woman gave everyone a plate and served them. Of course, Jenji had two large plates full of food. Kiriko eat fast. She wanted to get out of this place as quickly as possible but considering her host the food was actually good.

Jenji let out a loud belch and farted at the same time, "Sooo, I never seen you around here before."

Wiping her mouth Kiriko answered, "I'm just passing through. I'm going to Kyoto to-"

"Find a MAN!" He finished her sentence. "HA! Well look no further, baby. You've got the king, RIGHT HERE! HA! HA! HA! HA! And you know you're a lucky one too because I'm very choosy about my women. You have to look like a queen if you want to get with this king. And Kiriko, you are the finest thing I've seen around here for years. You can't go to Kyoto now because I've gotcha."

_Okay I've had enough. I need to get out of here RIGHT NOW! _

Kiriko quickly spun out of her seat, "I'm sorry but I really can't stay. I have to get going. Thank you for the breakfast."

Jenji tired to grab her again but she moved faster than he expected.

"But you can't go now deary. We were about to get to know each other better." The old woman got up and also tired to grab Kiriko's arm but she moved away quickly. Kiriko grab her things and bowed, "I thank you again for the breakfast. It was…uumm…nice to meet you."

"HEY! HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! YOU'RE MY WOMAN NOW?"

"Uuuhh…yea, I don't think so. Goodbye" Kiriko quickly turned and ran out the house.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Jenji screamed. He tried to run after her but his large frame wouldn't permit.

Kiriko ran as fast as she could. He screamed after her, "I'M GONNA FIND YOU! YOU ARE MY WOMAN! YOU HEAR ME! MMMIIIINNNNEEEE!"

When Kiriko thought she was far enough, she stopped to catch breathe. She dropped her things and put her hands on her knees. "That….guy…..was….crazy" She said out loud to herself.

"I see that old hag was trying to hook up her grandson again."

Kiriko turned to see where the voice was coming from. A plump middle age woman was sitting on her front porch smoking a cigarette.

"You ain't the first honey. That crazy old bitch has tried that with every pretty young girl in town. That ugly ass grandson of hers needs to get a clue." She threw the remainder of her cigarette into the road. "He must have really liked you because I could hear him yelling for you all the way down here."

"He's crazy." Kiriko said finally getting her breathing under control.

The woman got up and started into her house then she stopped. "I can see why he liked you so much…" The woman smiled at Kiriko, "Be more careful with whom you socialize with and if I was you, I'd watch my back from here on." She then turned and went into her house.

Standing there for a moment, Kiriko thought about what the woman then she picked up her things and started jogging out of town.


	11. Kenshin Meets Eko

**Kenshin** **meets Eko**

As Kenshin continued his walk towards Tokaido Trail, he came upon a small shed like house. A skinny little boy with chubby cheeks was sitting on the ground trying to tie a string to a long stick. Kenshin thought it looked like he was trying to make a fishing rod.

Eko looked up and saw Kenshin approaching. He became frighten because the guy was carrying a sword in a time where swords were forbidden. Eko gathered his fishing rod and turned to head into the house. Then he stopped and turned back around quickly. Eko narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the guy. _Oh my goodness_, Eko thought with excitement, _that guy looks just like Kiriko_.

Kenshin stared at the little boy as he approached. The boy smiled and Kenshin smiled back. _Does this little boy know me?_, Kenshin thought. The boy walked towards Kenshin cautiously.

Kenshin stopped, "Hello."

"Um…hi." Eko answered back.

Kenshin was starting to feel a little awkward under the boy's hazel stare. "Uumm..it's a nice day isn't it?"

"Yes….may I ask you a question." Eko finally turned his gaze away from Kenshin.

"Oro? Uumm..sure." Kenshin said looking very confused.

"Do you know Kiriko Himura?"

Kenshin's eyes widened. _How does this boy know Kiriko?_ "Why yes I do. I'm her father, Kenshin Himura."

Eko started to laugh; "I knew it. You look just like her."

"May I ask you two questions?"

Eko stopped laughing a nodded.

"What is your name and how do you know Kiriko?"

"My name is Eko Hashi and Kiriko saved my life."

"Oro! What do you mean she saved your life?"

"Well, actually she saved me and my mother…" Kenshin must have had the most confused look on his face because Eko started to giggle. He took Kenshin's hand and led him into the house. "…come inside and have some lunch with us. I'll tell you the whole story."

After Eko and his mother explained what Kiriko had done for them, Kenshin was flabbergasted.

"Mr. Himura your daughter is wonderful." Ms Hashi complimented.

"Thank you, Ms Hashi." Kenshin really didn't know what to say. It was very hard to believe that Kiriko had done so much in such a little time, but the thing that shocked Kenshin the most was the part about her fighting. "Are you absolutely sure Kiriko was fighting?" Kenshin asked for the third time.

"Yes…"Eko answered slightly annoyed for having to keep telling him again, "Did you teach her?"

"Now that's the part I don't get. I didn't teach her and neither did her mother."

Eko looked at Kenshin with slightly puzzled expression. "Well who ever taught her did a great job. Didn't she tell you about us?"

"Well, that's the thing. I'm out here looking for her."

Ms Hashi had a suspicion that Kiriko was not going home the night she left.

"What do you mean look-"

"She left here last night right after dusk. I pointed her in the direction of Tokaido Trail." Ms Hashi interrupted Eko. She'd explain it to him later.

Kenshin was relieved that he didn't have to explain to Eko that his daughter had runaway. "Well I better get going. Thank you so much for the wonderful lunch."

"It's the least we could do for the father of such a wonderful girl." Ms Hashi led Kenshin to the door.

Kenshin slightly blushed.

"Kiriko said she would come and visit one day. Will you make sure she keeps her promise?" Eko asked. His bright hazel eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

Kenshin smiled. "I will make sure she remembers that I will. As a matter of fact, we'll all come and visit one day. How does that sound?"

Eko smiled brightly. He ran over and hugged Kenshin. Ms Hashi blushed. Her eyes telling Kenshin she apologizes for the way her son was acting. Kenshin smiled and shook his head telling her there's no need for apologies. He hugged Eko back and said his farewells.

Hearing this new information about Kiriko only baffled Kenshin even more than what Kaoru had said. _Where in the world did she learn how to fight? Was Kaoru teaching her behind my back? No that's not possible, she's the one who didn't want Kiriko to learn swordsmanship in the first place. Was it her brothers? No that can't be it either. When was she doing all this?_ This also made Kenshin worry more. _She might be able to do basic swordsmanship but she could get caught in a situation she can't handle._

After walking a couple of miles, Kenshin started to notice that it was getting dark. Kenshin stopped to build himself a small fire. He was actually getting very sleepy. _Wow it's been a while since I've been on the road. I guess it's taking a toll on these old bones because a couple of years ago I would have walked all night_. He chuckled to himself. _Well maybe before Kaoru and I had children I could have walked all night_. Kenshin got settled on a small futon he made. He laid on his back and stared up at the stars. Kenshin drifted off to sleep thinking about Kaoru, the boys, and especially Kiriko.


	12. Odawara

**Odawara**

Three days had past and Kiriko just arrived in the City of Odawara. _Well I hope this day goes better then the others_. In the past three days, Kiriko got caught in a sudden spring rain storms, slipped in the mud while she was practicing swordsmanship, and the worse thing of all was she smelled like fish from all the fishing she had done. Basically, she was in dire need of a hot bath. She walked a little deeper into the city. _I only have a little money left_, she thought, _maybe there's some place cheap around-_

"Hey you! Girl with the fishing rod!"

Kiriko looked around. She saw an old man waving his hands frantically trying to get her attention.

Kiriko pointed to herself, "Who me?" She walked towards the old man.

"NO the other three hundred girls walking around her with fishing rod. OF COURSE YOU! Do you want a job?" He was a scruffy old man with a long white beard and mustache. He was shorter then Kiriko and he had crazy light blue eyes.

"Or-," Kiriko stopped herself. She was about to say her daddy's famous line. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You aren't to bright are you? I'm offering you a job. I'm very busy today and I need an extra young girl in here to service these hungry men. Do you want the job?"

Kiriko thought about if for a second. "Well I am running out of money and I could use a hot bath-"

"Yes you could and you'll be working for tips….Well, do you want the JOB?" The old man said very impatiently tapping his foot.

Kiriko blushed at his first comment; "Okay, I'll take the job."

"Good…oh one more thing. Do you have a kimono or something? Cause you won't get many tips from men wearing a gi and hakama." The old man said looking her up and down.

"Oh no I….wait a minute…yes I do have a kimono." Kiriko forgot all about the kimono her mother made.

"Well come on, I've got a full house in here." The old man led Kiriko into the Odawara Tavern.

"By the way, my name is Mr. Tsai. If any of these goons mess with you in a way you don't like, just come to me. What's your name?"

"Kiriko Hi-"

"The only last name I need to know around here is mine. Kiriko will do just fine. There is the bathhouse. I'll send one of my girls in to help you if you need it. Now hurry and wash up these men are very impatient." Mr. Tsai pointed her to the bathhouse and hurried back into the main room.

To Kiriko's surprise it wasn't just an ordinary bathhouse but looked more like a Hot Springs. _This is beautiful,_ she thought. Kiriko pulled out her kimono and placed it to the side. Took off her clothes and eased herself in to the steamy hot water. _Oh this feels sooo good. I could lay in here forever._ She sat back and let her skin soak in the heat. Kiriko sat like this for a few minutes, until….

"Excuse me."

Kiriko nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around to face a petite girl around her age. The girl had shiny blonde hair pulled up into bun, dazzling jade eyes and her face was done up in beautiful makeup.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The girl giggled in a sweet soft voice that reminded Kiriko of Mrs. Tsubame. "My name is Ayana. Mr. Tsai sent me in here to help you. I know the water feels good but we need you out here right away."

Kiriko blushed, "I'm sorry. I was just finishing up. By the way, my name is Kiriko."

"Nice to meet you Kiriko. I'll be right by the door if you need my help."

"Thank You."

Ayana left the bathhouse and Kiriko quickly finished her bath. _I hope this isn't to wrinkle_, she worried as she put on the kimono. Kiriko was having a little trouble with the obi so she decided to ask Ayana for help.

After Kiriko got dressed, Ayana assisted with her hair and makeup. Once everything was done, Ayana took a step back from Kiriko to get a better look at her.

"Wow Kiriko. You look beautiful."

Kiriko smiled and blushed, "No I don't. You're just saying that."

Ayana looked at her slightly surprised, "You're not like the other girls here. They're all very conceited and they don't have anything on you. Come with me. I'll show you how you look."

Kiriko followed Ayana into a back room. Ayana went to a coat closet and slid the door open. Inside there was a full-length mirror.

"Now, look for yourself." Ayana smiled and pushed Kiriko in front of the mirror.

Kiriko's mouth dropped open. The kimono was incredible. The top hung off her shoulders revealing her long swan-like neck. It was whitish pink from the top gradually became darker as her eyes scanned down the kimono. At the bottom, the pink had turned a dark wine-coloured red the same as her hair. There were small pink and red butterflies trimmed in gold all around the sleeves and bottom of the kimono and one large butterfly for the obi in the back. Ayana had taken Kiriko's hair down and French braided it with pink and red ribbons. As Ayana was helping Kiriko, she didn't think Kiriko needed makeup. However, Mr. Tsai wanted all the girls to wear makeup, so she gave her a little eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara to enhance Kiriko's gorgeous Japanese eyes and just a little pink lipstick. As a final touch, Ayana gave Kiriko a small dab of her White Plum perfume. _I really DO look pretty_. Kiriko smiled and twirled around in the mirror. Then she gave Ayana a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much for helping me."

Ayana blushed, "See I told you. Now let's get going before that old man has a heart attack."

In the main dinning room, men were screaming and demanding for service.

"Where is that girl?" Mr. Tsai asked no one in particular. He was scrabbling around apologizing to all the men for the slow service. Just as he was about to scream with frustration, Kiriko and Ayana walked into the main room. All at once, the men became very quiet as they looked at the new girl that just entered.

"Who is that?" One guy whispered to his friend.

"I don't know but I want her to serve our table." The other guy smiled and eyed Kiriko up and down.

Kiriko had never been so nervous or scared in her life. _I'm use to feeding hungry loud guys before_, she started fidgeting, _but usually they're my family and friends_.

"Don't be nervous, Kiriko. You'll be all right. I explained every thing you have to do and you understood, right?"

Kiriko nodded her head but she still looked nervous.

Ayana smiled and gave her a quick squeeze, "Then you should be just fine. I have to go to my tables. Mr. Tsai-"

"Where have you been? This place is a mad house. Ayana get to your tables. Kiriko come with me." Mr. Tsai interrupted.

Ayana gave Kiriko one last reassuring smile and hurried off to her station. Mr. Tsai grabbed Kiriko's arm and pulled her in the other direction.

"Okay Kiriko, you look great. Now go over there and serve those tables. Here's the tray. The water, tea, and sake are on that cart in your station. You'll do just fine. Now go!"

Mr. Tsai put the tray in Kiriko's hands and pushed her in the direction of her station.

Kiriko stumbled but managed to keep her balance. As she walked towards her tables, she happened to look up and saw a figure in the dark corner on the other side of the room. For some strange reason she couldn't take her eyes away from that direction but quickly dismissed it when she got her table. The guys at her station started to smile brightly while the other men that weren't in her station grumbled and cursed that they didn't have the new girl.

There were three guys sitting at the first table Kiriko approached. They smiled at her and she smiled back.

One whispered to the other two, "I think I'm in love." They all snickered.

"Hello," Kiriko bowed, "my name is Kiriko and I will be your server today."

"Hello Kiriko." They all said in unison.

She placed a bowl in front of each of them and began to serve the food.

"I see you're new here. I've never seen you around before. Do you live around here?" One of the men asked.

"No, I don't live in Odawara. I'm just passing through." Kiriko answered politely.

"Well maybe after work we can show you around. How does that sound?" The other guy asked trying to put all his charm into the question.

Kiriko smiled, "I thank you but I really won't be in Odawara that long to enjoy the sites. But thank you for offering."

She finished pouring their sake and moved on to the next table.

Across the room in the dark corner, a pair of chestnut red eyes watched Kiriko closely.

"Would you like more to drink, handsome?"

He looked up to see Sataki, one of the other girls that worked there, smiling sweetly at him.

"No, I'm good. Thanks Sataki." He answered in his deep sensual voice.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Sataki blushed and batted her thick eyelashes.

The stranger looked back across the room at Kiriko, "Yeah, what's her name?" He pointed.

Sataki smile immediately turned into a frown. She didn't see Kiriko come in. Sataki glared at Kiriko but quickly recover her smile and answered the stranger sweetly. "I don't know she must have started here today. I didn't meet her yet."

The strange grinned. He could hear the jealousy in Sataki's voice even though she tried to cover it up. "Oh…okay. Well I better get going. Thanks Sataki." He got up and placed the money for his meal on the table then he handed Sataki a large tip.

Her smile became genuine again and she bowed, "Thank you. You are always welcomed here. Come again."

The stranger smiled and walked out the door.

The long day was finally coming to a close. Kiriko was so tired but didn't show it. All the men were very polite to her and all of them asked her pretty much the same question. Could they show her around town? She gave them all the same answer. As they were closing up, Ayana came by Kiriko's station to see how she was doing.

"So, how was your first day?" Ayana inquired as she helped Kiriko clean off the tables.

"I think it went pretty well. I'm so glad it's over though. They kept asking me all these questions." Kiriko said with annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah they did that to me when I first started working here. Did they give you the 'can I show you around town' line?" Ayana asked mocking the men.

Kiriko burst out laughing and nodded. They both started to laugh, as they were cleaning.

"So did you get a lot of tips?" Ayana picked up a stack of bowls.

Kiriko did the same, "Yes! I mean they were giving me so much money. I actually tried to give some back."

"Girl, are you crazy! You better take that money." They both started laughing again.

"That's just beginners luck."

Kiriko and Ayana turned to face the speaker. It was Sataki. She was looking Kiriko up and down then she just started glaring at her.

"Oh…Hi…Sataki. This is Kiriko. Kiriko this is Sataki, Mr. Tsai daughter."

Kiriko put the bowls down and bowed to her, "Oh it's nice to me-"

"I don't really care who you are. You just stay out of my way, new girl." Sataki walked by Kiriko and purposely banged into to her shoulder causing Kiriko to knock over the bowls.

"Your so clumsy, new girl. Your gonna have to pay my daddy back for those." Sataki started laughing and went into the back room.

"What's her problem?" Kiriko started picking up the broken bowls.

"She's just a nasty spoiled bitch that always wants her way. Sataki's jealous cause she's usually the one to get the big tips during the day. She thinks she's the prettiest amongst the girls. I agreed until you came, Kiriko." Ayana smiled at Kiriko and she started to blush.

"Thanks Ayana but I don't know why she feels so threatened I'm only here for today."

Ayana gasped, " I thought you were here permanently."

"No I only agreed to help out Mr. Tsai for today and I-"

"What happened here!" Mr. Tsai yelled once he saw the mess on the floor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tsai I was clumsy. Please let me pay you for them." Kiriko bowed and offered him the money.

"No, no it's all right Kiriko. They were old anyway. How did you do today?" Mr. Tsai helped them pick up the remainder of the bowl pieces.

"I believe I did very well. Thank you for offing me this job. Now I have enough money for my journey to Kyoto."

"You're not leaving tonight are you!" Worry rising in Mr. Tsai voice.

"Actually, I was planing on-"

Mr. Tsai dropped to his knees and begged her. "Noooo, please stay one more day. Tomorrow is our busiest day. We'll need your help again. You were very popular and you brought in a lot of business. Please Kiriko. One more day."

Kiriko face turned bright red, "OK, OK I'll stay just get up off the floor!" Ayana started giggling madly. That was the same way Mr. Tsai got her to keep working there. They helped him off the floor and continued with the cleaning.


	13. Kiriko's Close Call

**Kiriko's** **Close Call**

The next morning Kenshin just arrived in the City of Odawara. Since he left Eko and his mother, Kenshin didn't get anymore leads. He was starting to get worried again. _I thought I would have caught up to her by now_, Kenshin thought as he wandered the streets of Odawara.

Kenshin walked further into town. It was around lunch time and he was starting to get a hungry. _Now let's see if there's a decent place around here to get something to eat. I'm actually starting to miss Kaoru's cooking,_ he laughed to himself. Kenshin looked at the different restaurants. _Hhhmm_ _let's see what we have here_. He turned around in a circle and read all the signs. Kenshin's eyes stopped on the Odawara Tavern. There was a long line of men waiting to get in. _Well that seems like the popular place that it does_. Kenshin decided to check it out and see what all the hub-bub was about.

Mr. Tsai was right. It was a crazy in the tavern that day. Word must have spread about Kiriko because there was a line of men waiting to sit in her station. Kiriko ran around in frenzy helping all she could at one time. Mr. Tsai was impressed. She was faster then she looked and very agile. Kiriko could move in between people with out them ever knowing she was right beside them. She got the guys in and out in a fast pace. Mr. Tsai decided if she wanted to stay permanently, she was more then welcome to.

Sataki watched with disgust as some of her customers were trying so hard to get a seated in Kiriko station.

"Hello?" Kenshin said trying to get Sataki's attention.

"Hi. Where do you want to be seated?" Sataki asked very rudely not paying much attention to Kenshin.

Kenshin looked around and saw the huge line for one section of the restaurant and hardly anyone in the other sections. He saw a girl in a pink and red kimono running around but Kenshin didn't want to wait in that line. "Well I definitely don't want that section." This statement got Sataki's attention.

"Oh, you don't?" She smiled sweetly at Kenshin, "Well, let me show you to my station."

She took Kenshin's hand and led him towards the tables. This confused Kenshin because a second ago this girl wouldn't give him the time of day. Kenshin sat down in the booth.

"My name is Sataki and I'll be your server today."

"Hello Miss Sataki. Do you suggest anything?" Kenshin smiled at the pretty girl and Sataki smiled back brightly.

"Why yes. The special today is the beef stew with a side of pickled plum rice cakes."

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll have that"

"Coming right up." Sataki ran off to get his food.

Kiriko served every table with a smile but she was worn out. She didn't see her father come in because she was too busy. She finished cleaning off one of the tables then began to set it up for the next group. She went in the back to get her tray when she saw Ayana and some of the other girls peeking around the corner looking at someone.

"Look he's carrying a sword." One of the girls whispered.

"I bet it's for show. He probably doesn't even know how to use it. Look at how little he is." Another girl snickered.

"Yeah but he is kind of cute. I like his eyes." The girls started to giggle.

"Yeah he is cute but he also looks familiar." Ayana said as she picked up her tray.

"What going on?" Kiriko asked Ayana.

"Oh were checking out this guy who just came in. He's carrying a sword but he looks kind of small. See check him out. He's the one with the red hair."

Kiriko gasped once Ayana said red hair. _Oh please don't let it be who I think it is, oh please, oh please, pleeeeasssseee_. Kiriko closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly around the corner. Then she opened them. _NO!_ Kiriko dropped her tray and ran into the back room. Ayana didn't have a clue to what just happened. She ran after her. By the time Ayana got back towards the bathhouse, Kiriko was already putting on her gi.

"What's wrong Kiriko? What just happened back there? Where are you going?" Ayana was beginning to get worried.

"I have to go." Kiriko stuffed her kimono in to satchel.

"Why? What's going on? You can't just leave a room full of people waiting for you. Please tell me." Ayana grabbed Kiriko by the shoulders to get her attention.

"It's a long story. I can't go into it right now but that guy….well he's my father." Kiriko could see this only confused Ayana more. "I'm not ready for him to find me yet. I know I sound crazy but please tell me if there's a back door out of here."

Ayana didn't question Kiriko anymore once she saw the desperate look in her eyes. "Okay. Do you have all your money with you?"

Kiriko nodded.

"All right. Follow me."

Ayana led her to a back ally where they took the trash out each night.

"See that trail. Follow it into the woods. It will take you out of Odawara and lead you to a different trail that's runs along side Tokaido Trail. It's actually a short cut from here to Kyoto."

Kiriko wasn't too sure about this short cut. She kind of wanted to stay on the main road but she also wanted to get further ahead of her father.

"Are you sure about this?" Kiriko asked with uncertainty on her face.

"Yes. This is how I got here from Kyoto. You're not the only runaway in the world, you know." A small smile formed on Ayana face.

"Thank you for everything. Take care." Kiriko gave her a hug and ran off along the trail.

"Bye Kiriko and good luck!"

Kenshin heard the crash of a tray from the back. Sataki jumped then mumbled something like, "those clumsy girls", under her breath.

Sataki served Kenshin his food. He thought it was excellent. As he ate, he noticed that the crowd in the one section of the tavern was getting restless. Sataki stood there looking at the crowd with a grin on her face.

"What happened to the girl in that section?" Kenshin asked in between mouth full.

"Oh… there's a new girl working in that section. I know she couldn't handle of all those people. Hee,hee,hee. I better get over there and do something about this."

Kenshin watched her leave then he went back to his food.

"Where is Kiriko?"

Kenshin nearly choked when he heard that. He looked up to see who asked that question. An old man was talking with Sataki. He looked like he was about to pull his hair out.

"I don't know daddy. I knew that girl was no good. I can handle this crowd."

"I know you can, honey. But these guys are asking for her specifically. NOW WHERE IS KIRIKO?"

Kenshin heard him clearly this time. He got up from the booth and ran over to the old man.

"Did you say Kiriko? A girl about seventeen with dark red hair and blue-violet eyes?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah that's her."

Kenshin started to smile, "Where is she? Is she here?"

Mr. Tsai looked at Kenshin suspiciously. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm her father Kenshin Himura. I've been looking for her the past four days. Is she here?"

"Well that's what I'm trying to find out, too. She was working in this section, now she just disappeared."

Kenshin frowned. He didn't like the fact that Kiriko was working in a place like this and how long had she been working here. This only made Kenshin worry more. _All these men are grimy, loud and rude. They all look like criminals. What if one of them kidnapped my little girl?_ Kenshin's eyes started to flicker just by the thought of it. Just then Ayana walked by with a tray of food.

Mr. Tsai stopped her, "Ayana have you seen Kiriko?"

"Hhmm…why yes. A few minutes ago…You didn't see her. She went flying out the front door. I tried to stop her but she said she had to leave right away."

Kenshin over heard this information. _She probably saw me and snuck out_. Kenshin gave his money to Sataki. "Thank you for the meal. Goodbye." Then her ran out of the Odawara Tavern.

Ayana smiled, _Kiriko_ _will be way in Kyoto bye the time he finds her_, and then she went back to serving her customers.


	14. The Crimson Eyed Stranger

**The Crimson-Eyed Stranger**

The moon was high in the sky even though the horizon was still brightly lit in an array of colors. By this time, Kiriko was deep in the woods. She pulled out her map a couple of times to see if the trail was located on it. It was drawn on the map but the ink was very faded. _I hope I make it to Kyoto in the next two nights…… I knew I shouldn't have stayed there another day but it did feel nice sleeping in a warm room. I actually had fun working there even though it was for a day and a half._ As Kiriko got deeper in to the woods, the trail started to fade away. The ground became more rocky and steep. _I must be in the Hakone Mountains_ she thought as she continued up the steep slopes and came upon a small cave.

Kiriko peaked inside. There were some remains from a fire and two jugs by the far wall. Obviously someone was either living here or was traveling like her. _Who ever is living here might not be too friendly_, she moved quickly away from the cave. As she trudged along down hill, the woods started to open up.

"Wow!" She exclaimed as she stood in front of a magnificent waterfall. It wasn't very big but it shined under the great moonlight. A silvery mist surrounded the large pond below. It almost looked magical. Kiriko couldn't help herself; she just had to take a quick dip.

She took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching. _Who am I kidding, there's no one way out here…Oh this is so exciting. I've never been skinny dipping before_. She started to giggle as she placed her satchel and clothes on a nearby rock. Then she took out the French braid Ayana put in her hair. Kiriko dipped her toe in. _BBRRR It's freezing_. This only made it more exciting for her.

"Well here I go!" She took a deep breath and dove into the pond.

Not to far away, the young stranger from the tavern was coming back to the cave. He figured he'd better get some more water before he left for Kyoto. The stranger picked up one of the jugs and headed for the pond.

As he got closer, he heard some splashing in the distance. He put done his jug and pulled out his sword. _Did someone follow me from Odawar_a, he thought

He walked towards the edge of the woods cautiously. Then he decided to climb a tree and observe the situation from above. When he got to the top, he peered through the thick brush to spy on his intruder. What he saw instead almost made him lose his balance.

There was a young girl swimming in the pond. She had long dark hair that circled her like a pool of red wine. Her pale skin glowed under the moonlight as she dove into the water and splashed back out again flipping her hair over her head. She started to swim towards the shore. As she emerged from the water, her long hair flowed around her, concealing her body but accentuating every heavenly curve. He couldn't turn his eyes away, as the pond's mist encircled her and she seemed to be floating to the nearby rocks along the shore. _This can't be real_, he thought shaking his head, _she must be a water spirit_.

_Ooohh_ _that felt wonderful_, she grabbed her satchel to get her towel. Suddenly, Kiriko got the sudden feeling she was being watched. She wrapped the towel around her quickly then looked over her shoulder at the woods. The trees were still but then a couple of leaves fell out of one of them. _THERE!_ She grabbed the bokken.

He watched as she put the towel around her. He tried to adjust himself to get a better look at what she was doing. A couple of leaves fell out of the tree. Then she disappeared. _Where did she go_, he looked around but all of sudden he felt a presence of someone coming at him fast.

"PERVERT!"

He turned quickly and used his sheath to block the bokken from hitting his head. "WHAT THE-!"

"YOU PERVERT!" Kiriko yelled as she swung the bokken at him again this time towards the right side of his face.

He blocked it again. "WHOA! Wait a minute!" He scrabbled away from her and jumped out of the tree. Kiriko came flying after him. She swung for his head again and he blocked it again.

"YOU DIRTY PEEPING TOM!" She screamed as she spun and swung at his neck.

He ducked and aimed for her hand to knock the bokken out but she moved fast and caught him in the gut.

"OOOOmph!"" he doubled over as the wind was knocked out of him.

Finally, Kiriko stepped back. "Get out of here you peeping Tom! Before I do more then just knock the wind out of you!"

"I'm…not …a peeping tom." He said finally able to breathe again.

"Then what the hell were you doing in that tree, HUH! Bird watching!" She yelled at him.

He got up and dusted the dirt of his hakama then he looked at her. _Is this the girl from the tavern?_ He couldn't help but to stare at her in the short white towel that barely cover her milky thighs. After a moment passed, he realized he was staring. Clearing his throat he proceeded to answer her, "Uuumm….No I wasn't bird watching, either. I came down to the pond to get some water and-"

"OH-HO! You can really get water from the top of the tree! Yeah, try another one buddy that lie isn't working!" She glared at him with her arms folded over her chest.

He looked at her annoyed, "As I was saying, I came down to the pond to get some wat-"

"I told you that line isn't wor-"

"Will..you shut up." He said rolling his eyes.

Kirko gasped, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE PEEPING AT ME YOU ASSHOLE! I SHOULD KNOCK THE-"

"Will you let me FINISH!" His voice bombed at her. She took a step back but didn't say a word.

He signed. "As I was saying. I was coming down here to get some more water until I heard you splashing around. I thought someone was following me so I went into the tree to check out the situation. I thought I would see some men looking for me but instead I saw you."

Kiriko glared up in to his glowing chestnut red eyes and could see that he was telling the truth. "Okay…fine you thought someone was following you, but let me ask you this, why didn't you come down the tree when you saw it was me?"

"What the hell are you doing way out here in the first place?" He was obviously trying to change the subject.

"That's none of your damn business!"

"Hhmm…fair enough." He then put his sword back into it's sheath on his back and turned to walk away.

This made Kiriko angry, "WELL! Aren't you going to answer my question!"

He turned slightly and looked at her over his shoulder, "Why should I answer to a little brat like you?" Then he walked back into the woods.

Kiriko was fuming. She quickly put her clothes on and continued on her way. _That asshole._ _He's got some nerve! He has no right speaking to me like that. Damn pervert!_ As she walked, she thought about when he got up to dust off the dirt. She remembered him standing about a foot taller then her. She could see the moonlight touching his hair, making it shimmer with an almost blue-black radiance. His long wild bangs concealed most of his face but Kiriko could see his eyes. Those extraordinary eyes that looked chestnut brown but glowed with a crimson iridescence, they were very………… enchanting.

Kiriko stopped in her tracks and shook her head. "YUCK, what am I doing thinking about that asshole, peeping Tom." Kiriko said out loud to herself.

It was getting late and she was extremely tired.

She built herself a small fire and got comfortable. Kiriko fell asleep of the image of him standing in the moonlight.

_Why didn't I apologize_, he thought as he laid on the cave floor watching the fire dance. He could almost see her moving amongst the flames. First splashing out of the water then emerging from the pond with the mist wrapped around her. He could still see her beautiful eyes glowing with anger at his rude out burst. _Why did I say that to her_, he blinked his eyes and looked away from the fire. _Why am I even thinking about that brat?_.

"UGH! I need to get some sleep." He grunted in frustration. Then he rolled over and fell asleep. That night he had three wonderful dreams about water spirits.


	15. Kaoru's Concern, Kyoto, At Last!

**Kaoru's Concern**

Back home in Tokyo, Kaoru sat outside on the porch looking at the moon. The worry built up in her so much that she couldn't sleep for the past two days. _Kenshin should have arrived in Kyoto by now_, she thought biting her lower lip. _I hope they're both all right. Maybe Kenshin found her and are coming home. Or maybe he's hurt_. Kaoru started laughing to herself. _No, Kenshin wouldn't let himself get hurt so easily….Then again he is getting older. HE JUST BETTER HERE UP AND WRITE!_

"YEAH KENSHIN YOU BETTER WRITE BACK HERE SOON!" Kaoru yelled into the night sky.

(ACHOO!-ACHOO!) Kenshin rubbed his nose. He looked up at the moon. It almost looked like Kaoru's face. He smiled.

Kenshin had spent most of the day looking around Odawara. He figured Kiriko couldn't have gotten that far. After awhile when he found no trace of her, he continued his walk along the Tokiado Trail. _If I walk all-night I should be half way to Kyoto in the next two days…I hope Kaoru and the boys are all right._

"I miss you guys." Kenshin said to the moon.

Kaoru smiled. The moon almost looked like Kenshin's face.

"We miss you too." Kaoru finally went to bed. She slept well that night and dreamed that her family was all back together again.

**Kyoto, at last!**

_YES! I finally made it._ Kiriko laughed as she read the sign that said 'Welcome to Kyoto'. She made it in Kyoto by early afternoon. The streets were busy and the shops were packed. Kiriko was a little hungry so she jogged to a nearby fruit stand.

"May I have those three green apples, right there." She pointed.

"Sure thing, pretty lady." The man smiled and handed her the bag.

"Thank you." Kiriko paid him and turned to leave but then she remembered something. "Excuse me do you happen to know where Seiku Orai knife shop is located."

"Hhmm…no I'm not too familiar with that name. Sorry." The man shrugged.

"Oh ok…thanks anyway."

As Kiriko strolled through the streets, she ate an apple. After she ate, she asked a couple of more people to find out if they knew where the shop was but all the answers were the same. Kiriko was starting to get a little discouraged. She figured a shop like that would be on the main street. Kiriko turned a corner and saw a small crowd forming. She wanted to be nosy so she pushed through to see what was going on.

There were two petite girls about the age of fourteen in the middle of the circle. They both had dark brunette hair, sage green eyes and very loud voices. Kiriko thought they looked alike; as a matter of fact they were twins. They were yelling at some guys in uniform. One of the guys was holding a medium size bag.

"Why don't you give that back, you jerk!" The twins said in unison.

"Hey, watch who you're talking to you little runts! We're officers of the law! You better respect us or will take you to jail!" He barked in their faces.

"You're not real police-" " officers you're the Yagi Yakuza." One twin began the sentence and the other finished it.

"How dare you disrespect us like that!" Another officer said.

"Please! You don't have any-" "authority around here! You jerks are just a bunch-" "of thugs." They did it again. Kiriko started to giggle at the way they were talking but became serious when the men pulled out their swords. Everyone in the crowd started to back away.

"You're gonna pay for saying that you little brats!" The guy with the bag yelled. Kiriko assumed he was the leader.

The twins didn't seem scared about this at all. They actually started laughing.

"You need to show **us** more respect-" "our father is Aoshi Shinomori-" "head of the Oniwaban group."

Kiriko gasped, _I knew they looked familiar. They're Aoshi's daughters. Mom mentioned them but I never met them before._

Some of the guys stepped back when they heard this information. The leader became very angry; "THESE LITTLE BRATS ARE LYING. GET THEM!"

Kiriko watched as ten men charged after them. The girls were amazing. They flipped, punched, kicked, and blocked all their attacks. Kiriko was very impressed but they were still outnumbered. Every one in the crowd just got out of their way and watched. Kiriko couldn't take it anymore. She decided to help out.

Two guys were coming up behind the twins. They were about to swing until…(SMACK!) (CRACK!) Both guys went flying in two different directions.

The twins turned around, "Who-" "are you?"

"I see you girls could use some help so…" she blocked (WACK!) another guy went flying, "I decided three is better than two."

The twins smiled then back flipped as three guys tried to rush them. Kiriko jabbed and caught the guy in the middle right between the eyes. The twins kicked the other two in the back of their heads.

It only took a few minutes until all ten men were lying on the ground. The other guys in the group started to run away. The leader, who didn't fight, threw the bag at one of the twins, "WE'LL GET YOU LITTLE BITCHES!" He screamed as he ran off with the others.

"GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" All three girls said in union. They began to laugh hysterically.

"Thanks for your help." The twins said in unison.

"Oh, it was no problem. Punks like that need a good ass kicking." Kiriko started to giggle.

"My name is Meshi." "And I'm Asao. What is your-" "name?"

_I don't want to lie but I really don't want them to know who I am. They might tell their parents and they might tell my parents_. "My name is …um…Kiko. It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, it's great to meet you too-" "Kiko." The twins smiled at her.

Kiriko smiled and asked, "Do you two always finish each other sentences?"

The twins laughed, "Yes. It drive's our father-" "crazy. He's always so serious all the time. So-" "we like to get him angry." "Yeah we're always playing-" "tricks on him and our mother-" "it's so funny." They both started to giggle mischievously.

Kiriko smiled and shook her head. "So what did those guys take from you." She asked pointing at the bag.

The twins looked at each other, "Um…we're sorry-" "we're not aloud to tell anyone."

Kiriko grinned, "Its okay. It's really none of my business anyway."

"So are you new-" "in Kyoto. We've never seen you-" "around before."

"Yes I am. I just got here today. This is my first time being here."

"Hey we can-" "show you around if you'd like." The twins started to pull on Kiriko's arms in two different directions.

"HEY, I'm not a rubber band, you know!" Kiriko laughed. They didn't realize what they were doing. They blushed and let go of her arms.

"Actually, I am looking for Seiku Orai's knife shop. You wouldn't happen to know where that is, do you?" Kiriko asked with uncertainty on her face but it soon disappeared when the twins nodded their heads.

"Yes we know-" "exactly where the-" "knife shop is located. Follow-" "us!" They ran off down a side road and Kiriko quickly followed behind them.

To Kiriko's surprise Seiku Orai's shop was no where near the market place. _No wonder a lot of people never heard of the shop_, she thought as they came towards the front steps. Kiriko thought it didn't look like a place of business at all but more like a shrine.

As the three girls walked up the stairs they heard some yelling in the distance.

"I SAID I WANT YOU TO MAKE US SWORDS LIKE YOUR FATHER DID!"

The girls ran up the stairs. They all stopped when they saw who was yelling. It was the same goons from the market place. The leader had a middle age guy with light brown hair and kind eyes by the collar of his gi. Kiriko guessed that was Seiku. Two other goons were holding, what appeared to be the Seiku's son, by the arms.

"I told you before! I don't make swords! And if I did I wouldn't sell them to YOU! NOW LET GO OF YORI!" Seiku yelled in the leader's face.

The leader punched him in the stomach and the man doubled over.

"DAD!" Yori yelled and struggled to get free.

"You're going to make our swords! Yes you will or we're going to kill your son!" The leader pulled out his sword and was about to slash Yori's throat until…

"NO THE HELL YOU WON'T!" Kiriko screamed.

The goons turned around, "Oh not you little brats again! GET THEM YOU IDIOTS! AND DON'T MESS UP THIS TIME!"

This time all the men charged at them. The girls went into action. When the goons let go of Yori, he ran over to check on his father then grab a nearby broom to help out the girls.

After a while most of the gang either ran away or was knocked out, except for the leader. He walked up and pulled out his sword.

"I want that little bitch in the middle!" He pointed his sword at Kiriko. "You think you're tough shit with that little stick! Come on and fight a real man you little SLUT!"

Kiriko charged at him but he moved quickly and swung at the back of her neck. She ducked and jabbed at his stomach but he jumped back. Then he started laughing. The twins gasped. Kiriko didn't understand what was going on until she looked at the bokken. It was cut down to the handle.

"HAHAHA! Now, what are you going to do you little bothersome bitch! HAHAHA!" The guy cackled menacingly.

_Oh no_, Kiriko thought, _Kano's bokken_. Tears started to weld up in her eyes.

The guy kept on laughing, "Oh now your gonna cry! HAHAHA!"

_I promised to bring this back to him_, Kiriko started to breathe heavier, _I never break my promises_. Her eyes started to flicker, "NEVER!" The guy stopped laughing and looked at Kiriko.

Instead of seeing tears in her eyes, he saw fire. Her eyes were burning amber and the wind around her started to blow madly. The leader looked at her with fear in his eyes_. Who is this girl_, he thought.

Kiriko held the handle of the sliced bokken tight. Then she pointed it at him with her arms straight out. Next she turned the handle and placed her hands around the ends so that the handle could show in the middle. Kiriko just stood like that ready for him to come at her.


	16. The Shinomori Family

**The Shinomori Family**

Kenshin finally made it to Kyoto. It was early evening and the sun was starting to set. Even though he was extremely tired from walking all night and most of the day he didn't want to stop until he got to Shinomori's place.

When Kenshin arrived, the place seemed empty. All the windows were dark. He looked around and decided to let himself in.

"Hello! Is anyone here!" Kenshin knew better then to walk around on other people's property but he had to at least take a peek.

"Hello! Hel-"

"YEEAAAHHH!"

Kenshin looked up and saw two figures fly towards him. He grabbed his sakabatou and back flipped out the way. Just as fast as the two figures appeared, they disappeared again.

"Who's there!" _Maybe someone attacked their house. I better find them_. He thought as he cautiously continued through the property. Kenshin saw two figures move in the corner of his eyes but he didn't let on that he knew where they were. Then they jumped out again from behind Kenshin but he disappeared.

"Where-" "did he go?" The twins looked around.

"Who are you and where is Aoshi and Misao?" Kenshin was standing behind them with his sakabatou drawn.

"MESHI! ASAO! STOP PLAYING WITH HIMURA LIKE THAT BEFORE YOU GET HURT!"

A familiar voice came floating down from the shrine steps. Kenshin looked up and saw Misao walking towards him smiling. Kenshin then looked at his attackers and realized it was her twin daughters. He smiled and put his sakabatou back in the sheath.

"Sorry mom-" "we were just having-" "a little fun." The girls ran to their mother.

"Himura! It's been along time!" Misao laughed and hugged Kenshin.

"Yes it has been a long time that is has." He hugged her back. He stepped back to get a good look at her. _It really HAS been a long time_, he thought. Misao was still petite but she was no longer the scrawny little girl he knew a long time ago. She became very shapely after she had the twins and her long ebony hair was cut shoulder length. She finally looked like a woman.

Misao stood there smiling for a moment and then gave him a hard slap on the back of his head.

"ORO!"

"WHY HAS IT BEEN SO LONG!" Misao yelled in his face. Then she frowned, "What the hell is that in your hair, Himura?"

Kenshin just grinned and rubbed the back of his head but she didn't give him a chance to answer.

"Well you've obviously met my lovely daughters Meshi and Asao."

The girls apologized then said, "We've heard so-" "much about you." "Yeah you're a-" "hero."

Kenshin looked at Misao. His eyes saying, _You_ _told them about me. It was suppose to be a secret_.

Misao put her hands on her hips and said, "You told me not to tell YOUR daughter! You said nothing about me tellin my children!"

Kenshin just shook his head. She was right.

"Himura Battousai."

The others looked up to see Aoshi descending the stairs.

Kenshin smiled and nodded, "Aoshi, it's been awhile."

Aoshi could see right through the pleasantries to Kenshin worry. "What's wrong Battousai? What brings you here?"

Kenshin chuckled he knew he couldn't keep his real purpose from him. "I guess I'm that obvious."

"Yes." Aoshi stood in front of Kenshin with his usual serious face.

Misao was confused but then she thought about it and realized something must have happened for Kenshin to come all the way out here by himself.

"Um…girls go inside the house and prepare dinner. The adults need to talk." Misao practically pushed them towards the house.

"Let's walk Battousai and tell us what is going on." Aoshi, Kenshin and Misao all walked back towards the shrine.

"So you're saying she could be in Kyoto right now? How do you know?" Misao asked.

"I don't actually know but I have this feeling she is here." Kenshin answered. Misao had never seen Kenshin like this. Even though he tried to hide it, which he was usually good at, Kenshin was really worried about Kiriko. _I guess becoming a parent can break all boundaries_, she thought. _I think I would be the same way if it were my little girls._ Aoshi remained silent through Kenshin's story. He kept his stern face and made no comments after he finished.

Finally he spoke up, "I had a feeling this would happen, Battousai. Holding in secrets are bad for the soul."

Kenshin didn't say anything he just nodded.

After a moments silence amongst the three, Kenshin finally spoke up, "Please, I need-"

"You need the Oniwaban group's help to search for Kiriko. Battousai, you already had our help before you even told us the problem. We'll start looking for her first thing in the morning"

Kenshin and Misao looked at Aoshi slightly stunned then they both smiled. Misao leaned over and hugged her husband. He just sat there just as stern faced as ever.

"Thank you so much, Aoshi. Thank you. But I must ask you for another favor."

Both Aoshi and Misao raised an eyebrow towards Kenshin.

"I need a piece of paper and pen. If I don't write back to Tokyo right now, Kaoru's gonna come hunt me down."

Misao laughed. Aoshi just shook his head but Kenshin could have sworn he saw a slight touch of a smile in his eyes.


	17. The Sword of Peace

**"The Sword of Peace"**

Kiriko paid close attention to the story Seiku told. When he finished, she remained speechless.

"I love hearing that story over and over again… Kiriko, your father is a great man." Yori commented.

Kiriko smiled but she really wasn't paying attention to Yori. It was taking her a few minutes to let the story sink in. "What did you mean he thought he broke his vow never to kill again?" She asked Seiku.

"Well just like I said. Kenshin was devastated when he thought he killed Chel but when I pointed out that it was a sakabatou he was using. He was relieved that he didn't break his vow."

Kiriko frowned_, That wasn't the answer I wanted. I think I asked the wrong question_. "Do you know what he did that would make him take a vow like that?"

Seiku was confused. "Well surely you know your father was a great Imperialist during the Revolution."

Kiriko eye's widened and shook her head. Seiku knew Kenshin was modest but he didn't tell his daughter about his incredible deeds. Then it dawned on Seiku, _maybe he didn't want her to know after all he was a dangerous man at one time_.

"I have two more questions. What happened to his original sakabatou and why did he need a new one right away?"

Seiku frowned, "I'm sorry Kiriko but he never told us why or what was happening at the time. He just needed a new sword."

"Oh." Kiriko then thought about her little brother's bokken. How it was sliced to pieces. Even the handle was shattered in two.

"What's wrong?" Yori asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"That bokken was my little brother's. I made a promise to bring it back to him…. He'll never speak to me again." Just the thought of Kano being mad at her forever made her very sad.

Seiku didn't know what to say. He felt bad that she sacrificed herself and her brother's weapon to save them. Then he smiled, "Yori go in my study…"

Yori was already on his feet heading for the other room. He was thinking the same thing his father was thinking.

Kiriko didn't understand what was going on but she really didn't care. "I better get going. I-"

"Wait please we have something for you." Yori came into the room holding a long object wrapped in a red velvet cloth. He handed it to Kiriko. It was somewhat heavy.

She looked at the object confused, "For me? What's this?"

"Please open it and see." Seiku smiled.

Kiriko unwrapped the beautiful red cloth. Lying in the middle were two bokkens. One was short and looked just like Kano's and the other was long and thick. Kiriko picked up this one. This was obviously the one that made the bundle so heavy.

"Wow this bokken is different." Kiriko held it delicately then set it down.

Seiku shook his head. "Take another look."

She picked it up again and brought it closer to her face. There was a small gap between the handle and the shaft. She pulled at the handle. It came apart. The sword inside was the most remarkable thing she ever seen. It looked like her father's sakabatou but this sword had no blade at all. It was completely blunt on all sides but the most incredible thing was it still had an unbelievable reflection. The sword had a shine to it that was uncanny. Kiriko lightly traced over the edges to see if it would cut her fingers but it didn't even give her a scratch. _It gives the appearance of the sharpest sword in the world but it probably can't even cut butter_, she thought.

"I know what you're thinking…" Kiriko had to pull her gaze away from the sword in order to look at Seiku. "…. My father told me a long time ago 'I would make a sword that would end all wars. A sword like no other. It would protect people from anything. It would even protect people's hearts.' I didn't understand since all he made were swords that killed but once I saw that my father's last sword was a sakabatou it inspired me. I wanted to make a sword that would honor him and his beliefs. Although, I had no idea how to make a sword like that I still went on a quest to make that weapon."

Seiku held his hand out and Kiriko hesitantly gave him the sword. "Someone told me of a metal that was like no other. It was extremely rare and seemed to have a spirit of its own. Once I heard about this unusual metal I knew I had to have it for the sword. So for eight years I went all across Japan looking for this specific type of metal called platinum. That is what this is made of. The sword's name is Laplatina."

Kiriko looked at the sword in his hands. She had to say she'd never seen anything like it. "It seems like it's alive." She said more to herself then to Seiku.

"Laplatina has a spirit of its own just like your father's sakabatou. Every sword has a spirit if it is with the right person. I've never actually used Laplatina since I am not a swordsman. I just wanted something to make my father proud…" Seiku paused and gave it back to Kiriko. She held the sword with such passion. She gazed at the blade. The eyes reflecting back at her made the sword have a life of its own. He knew that the sword he made was meant for another but he would have never guest it was for the daughter of his son's saviour. He continued, "… You know…. Laplatina's soul purpose is to help people, like your father did…as I think you are destine to do."

This got Kiriko's attention. Seiku grinned, " Kiriko, I want you to have this sword."

She gasped. "I can't! I just can't take something like this!" She exclaimed.

Seiku smiled, "You're not taking it……I'm giving Laplatina to you. Can't you see that the sword wants you to be its owner?"

Kiriko opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it.

Seiku chuckled, "You know……I have a feeling that we weren't the only people you've helped on your way here. You've helped others. I can see it in your eyes………I couldn't thank your father enough when he helped us and I can't thank you enough. You would honor my father and me if you took this sword and use it for good. Give the bokken to your brother."

Watery crystals pooled in the bottom of her eyes. The kindness that she received all through her journey was coming back to her at once. It made her so happy.

"Thank you. Thank you. I …I wish I can say or do more."

"You have my dear. More then you'll ever know." Seiku smiled and handed her a handkerchief.

She didn't understand what that meant but she gave him a big hug and she gave Yori a hug too. Yori blushed. "I have to get going…I just don't know how to thank you." Kiriko put the sword back into its sheath and carried the two weapons on her back.

They walked her down to the path she came from.

"Just one more thing." Seiku touched her on the shoulder. Kiriko turned to face him. "A weapon is a weapon regardless if it is blunt or sharp; it is meant to inflect pain to others. Sometimes the most effective attack is not attacking at all. Try to remember this if you ever find yourself in a situation that appears hopeless."

Kiriko bowed to him, "I will always remember. Thank you. Goodbye and take care."

"Goodbye." Yori waved.

Seiku watched her walk into the darkness. _Good luck, Kiriko._


	18. Second Encounter

**Second Encounter **

Kiriko walked through the dark streets of Kyoto going nowhere in particular. The moon showed bright above. All this new information about her father made her want to find out more. _Just the fact that he had to make a vow to never kill again means he must have slain a lot of people_, she thought. _My father? A murderer?_ But she wasn't completely sure. She needed more information and she had one more place to go. She figured that she wouldn't get there that night so she decided to do some practicing with her new sword.

Kiriko turned onto a dark alleyway and placed her things in a corner by some boxes. She pulled the long beautiful blade out from its sheath. She stood there for a moment holding the marvellous work of art in her hands. _I truly don't deserve something so wonderful….but…it feels right in my hands. It doesn't even feel that heavy anymore._ There was hardly any light in the alley but the sword still glowed as if the sun was high in the sky.

All of a sudden the sword began to glow real bright and it seemed to be vibrating. Kiriko was so hypnotized by this sudden change that she didn't feel the large presence creeping up behind her.

"I've got you now!" Two huge hairy arms wrapped around Kiriko squeezing her in a tight bear hug. It happened so fast that she dropped her sword. The two arms lifted her off the ground. It took her a split second to realize what was happening to her. Once reality hit, she started kicking and screaming like a mad woman.

"SHUT UP!" A big smelly hairy hand covered Kiriko's mouth.

"SSHHH…we wouldn't want to wake the neighbourhood now do we. You shouldn't be afraid of your husband." He whispered in her ear. Tears started to weld up in her eyes because of the foul odor that came from her captor's mouth.

"That was very rude of you to run away from me and my grandmother like that when we were being so kind to you, my love. I told you that you were mine."

Kiriko stopped kick when she realized in horror that her captor was that horrible beast Jenji. H_ow on earth did he find me…He's too strong…I can't even wiggle free. _Her heart started to race, _calm down Kiriko…don't panic...you can handle this_.

"Oohh…I've missed you so much my love. I want you so much. As a matter of fact, I think I'll have you right here in this alley. "He held Kiriko tight while he walked deeper into the dark alley. She started to buck and kick wildly but his grip was too strong.

"There's no use doing that. I won't ever let you go." Jenji snickered in to her ear then licked her cheek. She wanted to cry but she knew that wouldn't help the situation. _I have to get my sword_. Kiriko managed to open her mouth and she bit the foul smelling hand as hard as she could.

"AAAWWWWW!" Jenji screamed and threw Kiriko down the alley. She got up fast looking desperately around the dark for her sword. She finally saw it however it was lying on the ground behind Jenji.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'M BLEEDING!" He screamed at her.

"GOOD! I HOPE IS GETS INFECTED! YOU FAT SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed. Kiriko was trying to get him to charge at her that way she could jump over his head and go after her sword.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU…YOU LITTLE SLUT!"

Jenji ran towards Kiriko. She jumped and spiral flipped over his head.

"WHAT THE-" Jenji spun around to see Kiriko running full speed for her sword.

She was a few feet away from her sword until…. "AAAWWWW!"

Jenji had thrown a piece of pipe at her ankles. She tripped and slid across the alley into a pile of garbage.

"HAA! HAA! HAA! That's what you get for trying to run away from me, my wife." He stomped towards her.

Kiriko tried to get up but her right ankle won't permit it. "Stop calling me that! I'M NOT YOUR WIFE YOU STUPID BASTERD! Why don't you leave me the hell ALONE!" Kiriko desperately tried to inch her way closer to her sword. _Even if I get to my sword I can't even stand up to use it_.

Jenji only laughed, "But you WILL be my wife. Let's put it like this my love…If I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!" Kiriko watched in horror and his huge body came hovering over her. Jenji was about to lie on top of her trembling frame until pair of hands grabbed Kiriko by the waist and pulling her away just as Jenji landed face first in the garbage.

Kiriko felt two strong arms holding her gently. Her back was pressed up against a lean hard chest. She turned slightly to see who her saviour was but the ally was so dark she couldn't see anything but a pair of glowing crimson eyes.

Jenji scrambled from the garbage. When he stood, Kiriko could have sworn that smoke was coming out of his ears.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Jenji growled at the stranger who interrupted his fun.

"Who I am is none of your concern. All you need to know is this girl doesn't want your fat ass lying on top of her, so why don't you get the hell out of here before you get hurt."

"YOU HAVE SOME DAMN NERVE ASSHOLE! THAT'S MY WIFE-"

"NO I'M NOT! This basterd is CRAZY!" Kiriko screamed she didn't want her saviour to leave her with this mad man.

The stranger started to laugh, "Oh that's funny. Do you really think I'll believe any woman would want a nasty, hairy, fat, smelly, stupid piece of shit like you? No woman in her right mind would want to be with your dumb ass." He chuckled some more. "Man, you need to get a clue."

His comment even made Kiriko smile a little even though the pain in her ankle was atrocious.

"WH-….WHAAAT? HOW DARE YOU….I''M GONNA KILL YOU FOR SAY SUCH THINGS TO ME! AAAWWW!" Jenji grabbed the piece of pipe again and ran towards them.

Even though Jenji was rapidly approaching, the stranger set Kiriko down gently, "I'll be right back this won't take but a minute." Kiriko nodded her head and watched him disappear into the darkness.

Kiriko couldn't see much but she could hear everything. From the sounds, her saviour was kicking ass. She heard one last loud (SMACK) and Jenji came sailing towards her. She rolled away just in time. Kiriko got a good look at Jenji. He was bleeding badly but still breathing. Kiriko could see the tall stranger's silhouette coming towards her.

He knelt in front of her. She still couldn't see anything but his eyes. _Those eyes looked so familiar_.

"Are you all right? He didn't touch you did he?" The stranger's voice sounded familiar too.

"I'm all right. Thank you for saving me-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GONNA ON DOWN THERE!" A bright light came pouring down the alleyway. Kiriko and the strange both winced under the light from the doorway. They looked in the direction of the voice. There was an old man and woman standing in the doorway.

"Is he hurting you young lady?" The old woman asked.

"Um…no he was just-" Kiriko gasped. The stranger turned to look at her then he frowned and jumped back.

"YOU!" They both said in unison.

"Is there a problem young lady should we get the police?" The old man asked. He had a broom in his had ready to help Kiriko out.

"Um…no I'm all right. Thank you for your concern." Kiriko answered but didn't take her eyes of the peeping Tom from the other night.

"Are you sure?" The old woman didn't like the way the two young people were glaring at each other.

Kiriko finally took her eyes off the peeping Tom to look at the woman, "Yes I'm sure. Thank you."

The old couple left the two in the alley without another word.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tom!" Kiriko growled at him in a voice just above a whisper. She was trying to keep her voice down because she knew the old couple was probably still listening.

"Saving your ass obviously." He answered her in the same manner.

"Oh please. I could have handled the situation myself."

He snickered. "Oh yeah, you were really handling the situation trembling in the garbage. HA! Don't make me laugh little girl."

"Go to hell. I don't need help from a pervert like you." Kiriko used the wall to get onto her feet.

"Oh my god, you are such a brat. One minute you thanking me for saving your life, the next your telling me to go to hell?…Fine, I'll leave you here with your...ahem…husband since you have everything under control." He said sarcastically as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, go ahead and get out of here! I can handle this by mys-. OOWW!" Kiriko took one step away from the wall and went sprawling back into the garbage.

He turned around to see what had happened. When he walked back over, Kiriko was cursing under her breath. He knelt down in front of her.

"Is..ah.. every thing all right here?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"SHUT UP! " She barked and tried to get up again but fell right back down into the garbage.

He started to laugh. _Little brat_, he thought but he stopped laughing when he saw that her ankle bleeding badly.

He touched her foot gently. "You're hurt. Here let me hel-"

"NO Tom, just leave me alone." Kiriko snatched her foot away causing more pain to shoot up her leg.

He sighed with frustration then walked over to the other wall and picked up her things.

"What are you doing? Put my stuff down." Kiriko tried to crawl over to him but the pain in her ankle was getting worse. The next thing he did shocked the hell out of her. He picked her up.

"HEY, PUT ME DOWN! WHAT DO THINK-"

"Sshhh. Do you want to wake up that old couple again? You're hurt and you _need _help regardless of how bratty you may be." He started walking out of the alley with her in his arms.

"How dare you…you-"

He stopped walking and glared hard into her eyes, "LOOK! Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't knock you out! Now SHUT UP and let me help you _again_!"

Lightening flashed in the distance. Just as the thunder sounded, huge raindrops came pouring down.

He didn't move but only continued to glare into her eyes.

_Is he going to hurt me,_ Kiriko thought as his intense gaze flashed with ever bolt of lightening. However, his aura was not threatening. She could sense that he genuinely wanted to help her.

They glared at each other in the rain for what seemed like eternity. Finally, Kiriko turned her eyes away from his.

Excepting this as defeat, he continued to carry her through the severe rainstorm.


	19. Shio

**Shio**

They weren't that far away from his place. To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. He figured she did it to take some of her weight off of his arms. There was really no need for her to do such a gesture because she really wasn't that heavy. However, he didn't tell her to let go. He was glad that she remained silent as he walked because he really would have smacked her just to shut her up. He had got that fed up.

He was also relieved that she turned her head away when she did. He kept getting an absurd urge to kiss her and he knew that would have been a HUGE mistake.

As they approached his place, he could feel her body start to tremble.

"It's okay. That is my place. You should know by now that I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a gentle voice.

"It's not that…I'm fr-freezing." Her teeth started to chatter.

He grinned and held her a little tighter to his body.

His place was small but warm and comfortable. There was a small fire burning in the corner. He placed Kiriko on his futon then he put her things down next to her. Kiriko looked around. There wasn't much in the apartment. Along the wall, she saw the same two jugs that were in the cave. He went into what appeared to be a small closet. When he came back, he was carrying a large blanket.

"Here," he handed it to her, "You better get out of those wet things before you catch cold. Then I'll take-"

"OH-NO I'm not about to give you another show, Tom."

He gave her a puzzled look; "why in the world do you insist on calling me Tom?"

She shrugged, "Because you're a peeping Tom, Tom." Kiriko said matter-a-factly.

He chuckled, "Well…even though that's a cute nickname and all… I would rather you call me Shio."

Kiriko blushed slightly, now feeling a bit childish for calling him such a silly name. "Okay...Shio."

Shio grinned and knelt down in front of her, "Well?"

Kiriko backed away from him with a confused look on her face, "Well, what?"

"Well are you going to tell me your name of should I just keep calling you brat?"

"Oh!" She sighed with relief then let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry. My name is Kiriko."

"Good. Kiriko is very pretty name….but your still a brat." Shio teased.

"HEY-"

"I'll go get us something to eat. That way you can change and I won't be here. When I come back I'll take a look at that ankle." He left the room before she could start yelling at him.

When Shio came back, Kiriko wasn't sitting on the futon where he left her. She had moved closer to the fire. She must not have felt his presence in the room because she continued to stare at the dancing flames. Her hair was down and pulled to the side over her shoulder. She was trying to dry it. Shio stood in the doorway and watched her for a moment. The blanket she was wrapped in dropped down a few inches revealing more of her creamy slim back. Shio was starting to get flash backs of the night he saw her in the pond. Finally he tore his eyes away and cleared his throat.

Startled, Kiriko gasped and pulled the blanket up around her neck then turned to face him.

"The place I went to wasn't open but I have some leftovers. Do you want that?" Shio walked over to his small kitchen and pulled out a pot.

"Yes, sure that would be fine." _Anything would be fine right about now…I'm starving_, Kiriko thought. She pulled the blanket tighter around her. _I wonder how long he was standing in that doorway_; she glared at his back while he prepared the food.

Feeling her gaze, Shio spoke to her without turning around. "Is there a problem?"

"Huh? Um…no. Why do you ask?" Kiriko turned her head back towards the fire.

He turned to face her, "Because you were just staring at me. Do you need something?"

"No."

"Here." He handed her a bowl. "Eat up."

Kiriko gobbled down the food. Shio watched her eat.

He grinned, "When was the last time you ate something?"

Kiriko nearly choked, _I must look like an animal eating the food this way_. Her face became bright red.

"Oh…I…um…" She started to fidget. _Why am I so nervous around him?…I never act this way_, Kiriko straightened up. "None of your business." Was all she could think of to say.

Shio just rolled his eyes then took the empty bowl from her and placed it in the kitchen. Kiriko watched him out the corner of her eye. Shio went into the closet then came back with a rag, some bandages, and a bottle of what appeared to be medicine. He sat directly in front of her.

"Okay let me see your ankle."

Kiriko backed away from him, "No. You're not a doctor."

"No I'm not but my grandmother was a nurse. So I know a little something about medicine. Now let me see your ankle before it gets worse." Shio reached for her leg but pulled away again.

"NO! It hurts."

She was getting on his last nerve; "Well it would stop hurting if you just let me-"

"NO! I want a real doctor to look at my ankle!"

Shio tried to touch her leg again; "If you just let me-"

Kiriko crawled away from him and grabbed Laplatina.

"I might be crippled but I can still kick your butt."

Shio burst out laughing, "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

Kiriko pulled the sheath off revealing the hidden sword. Shio stopped laughing immediately when he saw her weapon.

"Yes, I do. Would you like to be its first victim?" She hoped he would take her bluff.

He stood up and walked over to her. Kiriko kept the blade pointed at his neck. Shio knelt down in front of her with a small grin on his face.

"Kiriko…you've trusted me enough to come to my place, eat my food and sit in my house. I would think you should know by now that I'm not going to hurt you…" He gently pushed the blade away from his face and looked her straight in eyes. "…So trust me now." He reached for her leg but didn't touch her, "I promise this won't hurt but if it does, I give you permission to kill me." He smiled a little.

She slowly put the sword down and forced her gaze away from his hypnotic eyes. Shio's smile widened and he got to work.

Shio was very gentle with her ankle. He placed her foot in his lap then he slid the blanket up to her knee. Kiriko blushed but didn't pull her leg away. Shio used the warm damp rag to wipe away the remaining blood.

As he worked, Kiriko took a better look at him. The last time she saw him she thought he was sort of cute, however, if she had seen what she saw now, she might have been a little nicer to him. His bangs still covered most of his face but with the light from the fire she could see a lot more. His wavy long hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Since it was still damp, Kiriko could clearly make out the shade of midnight blue that danced through his onyx hair. His incredibly smooth skin was tanned, giving him a slightly yellow-goldish complexion. His thick ebony eyebrows were sleek and perfectly arched. He had full lips that seemed almost too feminine to be on such a strong masculine face. And every time he smiled with his porcelain teeth, she had to fight the urge to blush but she was soon realizing that if he kept smiling at her that way it would be a futile battle. Her eyes slide down to his open gi. From what she could see, his chest and stomach were chiselled perfectly for his lean body. She thought that the heavens must have taken extra time on him to get it just right. All together, Shio was absolutely……. exquisite.

"Okay…" Shio pulled the blanket back down over her leg, "… I'm done."

Kiriko snapped out of her trance. "Oh! Um….thank you."

"Now see that didn't hurt a bit and you were acting all bratty for nothing." He smirked at her.

"Okay…let's cut this brat mess out RIGHT now." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Well I'll stop calling you a brat when you stop acting like one."

She grabbed her sword again; "You better watch your mouth. You're still in slicing distance."

Shio gave her an indifferent look then gathered his things and went to put them back the closet. "You have a really nice sword there, Kiriko….but I really doubt you know how to use it and it probably couldn't even cut paper."

"Huh?" She put the sword down, _How_ _does he know_?

"You forgot that I touched the blade... From the looks of it, your sword should have given me a pretty nasty cut." Shio called out from the closet.

"Well just because it doesn't have any sharp edges doesn't mean Laplatina can't inflect pain." Kiriko said angrily. Shio walked back into the room with only his hakama on and a towel in his hand. Kiriko blushed madly and pulled the blanket tighter around her. He sat next to her.

"Laplatina? Who the hell is that?" He asked.

Kiriko sheathed her sword. "Laplatina…my sword."

Shio snickered, "That's a stupid name for a sword…"

Kiriko glared at him. He ignored her and continued, "…however, I have never seen another like it……Do you _really_ know how to use a sword? I mean…you are a female and a small one at that."

"Do you ever manage to keep your feet out of your mouth?" She spat angrily.

He grinned, "Hhmm…I knew I had a flaw. I guess that's it…but you still haven't answered my question."

Her glare softened and she stared into his eyes confidently. "Like I said before...Yes, I do."

Shio's eyes narrowed but a small smile still lingered on his lips; "Maybe I'll have the honor of duelling with you one day."

A small smile tugged the corners of Kiriko's mouth, "Maybe." She pulled her eyes away from his and stared into the fire.

Shio proceeded to dry his hair, "So…Tell me why that big idiot was calling you his wife?"

Kiriko frowned and looked at her lap; "On my way here I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting him and his crazy grandmother…I was practically forced to have breakfast with them and he just made me his girlfriend…I got away but I didn't think he'd come after me."

Shio stopped drying his hair to look at her; "So I guess he took a quick liking to you, huh?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

"Hm…" He went back to dry his hair. "I can see why." He mumbled.

Kiriko looked at him and smiled.

He stopped drying his hair and looked at her. "Did I say that out loud?"

Kiriko blushed, "Yes, you did."

"Um…well it's been a long night. Why don't you take my futon and I'll sleep over by the fire."

"You don't have to give up you sleeping spot for me. I can sleep by the- HEY!" He picked her up and placed her in his futon.

"Can you stop being a brat for once and just say 'Thank you Shio'" He teased in a girlie voice.

Kiriko smiled but didn't protest anymore. She laid down, looked up at him and said, "Thank you………Shio" The way she said it made his heart skip a beat.

"Um….y-your welcome."

Within a few seconds, Kiriko eyelids slowly closed and she was fast asleep.

Earlier while he was fixing her ankle, he help but to notice how soft her skin was. Her skin felt almost like rose pedals. He had also stolen a quick glance at her face. The first time he saw her at the tavern; he thought she was pretty but nothing special. However as he sat by the fire to watch her sleep, he could see every feature on her flawless skin. He noticed that her skin wasn't as pale as a normal Japanese girl her age, it was a light peachy colour that made her lips and eyes stand out. _If she got rid of that little spoiled brat attitude, she actually be quite gorgeous_, he thought with a grin when he saw her smile and her cheeks turned rosy. She was dreaming but for a moment he thought she actually heard his thoughts.

Then he blinked his eyes hard and thought _Whoa what am I doing?...I can't get involved with a girl right now. Not when I'm so close to finding the last bit of information I need….but…._He stared at her for a couple of seconds then snapped out of his trance_. UGH!_ He slapped his face. _Go to sleep Shio and stop looking at her_. He flopped down and turned his back to her then closed his eyes but it didn't take long for him to roll over and stare at her some more. It was no use. He stayed up most of the night gazing at Kiriko.


	20. Kenshin Meditates

**Kenshin** **Meditates**

Kenshin was the first one up at the Shinomori house. He couldn't sleep much the night before. He was too eager to get started with the search for Kiriko. Since no one else was awake, he decided to go to the shrine and do something he hadn't done in a long time…meditate.

When Kenshin arrived in the shrine, Aoshi was already there. Well Kenshin thought he was the first one up but he should have known Aoshi lives to meditate.

"Good morning, Battousai."

"Oro? Good morning, Aoshi."

Aoshi opened his eyes and turned to face Kenshin. "So I see you've come to meditate. Don't worry Battousai we will find Kiriko."

"I know Aoshi but I need to calm my soul." Kenshin knelt down beside Aoshi.

Aoshi nodded and they both began to meditate.

Aoshi and Kenshin walked back from the shrine together. In the house, Misao and the twins were all talking at once. Even though the twins looked more like Aoshi, they had the mouths of their mother. Kenshin watched in amusement as Misao kept squawking about something that the twins were supposed to do and Aoshi sat at the table with the twins ranting in his ears. _Poor Aoshi…how does he go through this every day?_ Kenshin began to laugh when the twins started to play tug-of-war with their father.

"OKAY! Enough girls! Leave your father alone and help me set the table!" Misao scolded from the kitchen.

Kenshin actually saw a look of relief wash over Aoshi's face. This made him chuckled some more. The twins kissed their father on his cheeks then went into the kitchen to help Misao. Kenshin almost gasped when he noticed the small smile on Aoshi's lips. _They might get on his last nerve but I can see he loves his little girls very much_, Kenshin thought. The whole scene made Kenshin miss his own family.

As they ate breakfast, Misao and Aoshi talked about plans on how to search for Kiriko.

"Meshi, Asao, did you pick up the package I asked you to get yesterday?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes. Oh and we forgot to tell-" "you. We had a little confrontation-" "with the Yagi Yakuza." "They tried to take the package from-" "us." The girls continued to eat not noticing the look of concern on their parents' face.

"WELL! What happened? Did you two give them a good butt kicking? Cause if you didn't I'm noting that on my 'things to do list'." Misao said very seriously.

"How dare they mess with my daughters. I knew I should have had them taken care of them a long time ago." Aoshi mumbled this under his breath then he turned his attention back to his daughters, "Finish the story girls. What happened?"

"Well we were kicking their butts pretty good-" "but needless to say we were-" "out numbered." "Luckily Kiko came along and-" "helped us out."

Aoshi and Misao looked at each other. Kenshin could see that they had no clue about the person Kiko.

"Who's Kiko?" Aoshi asked before Misao could open her mouth.

"Well, she just arrived in town." Meshi said.

"We don't know much about her but she sure can fight." Asao spoke up after her sister.

It was almost comical to see the slightly shocked look on the adults' face when the twins didn't finish each other sentence.

Kenshin was the next to speak, "Girls, do you remember what she looked like?"

"Well…" the twins thought about it then looked at Kenshin. "Hey! As a matter of fact she looked just like you Mr. Himura!" The girls stated in unison.

Misao gasped…_I had a feeling they were talking about Kiriko._

"Oh my goodness! Is a she your-" "daughter, Mr. Himura?"

To Aoshi's surprise, Kenshin didn't look upset or distressed about this news but was actually smiling.

"Battousai?"

"…Oh I'm just happy she made it to Kyoto safely. Do you know where she went after she left you two?" Kenshin became serious again.

"Why yes we-" "do. We took her to-" "Seiku Orai's knife shop."

Now this information totally confused Kenshin, _how on earth does she know about Seiku's knife-….oh….the letters…then that means…_"Aoshi thank you for your hospitality. I better get going." Kenshin got up.

Aoshi stood up with him; "I'll come with you, Battousai."

They headed towards the door.

"WAIT! We want to come too!" The twins ran after them then clung onto Aoshi's waist.

"No girls. Let your father go. They'll be back tonight to tell us the whole story. Right honey?" Misao said this sweetly but her eyes meant that she didn't want them spending the night out on the streets.

Aoshi sighed, "Yes dear."

Kenshin inwardly chuckled as they walked out the house.

"Battousai…how does Kiriko know Seiku Orai?"

"Well…I forgot we received some letters from him over the years. Kiriko usually gets the mail. She probably didn't pay any attention to it until we had that argument."

They became silent for a few moments. Then Aoshi spoke up again.

"Did you ask him to keep the secret as well?"

"Well…no. I only met Seiku that one time and he doesn't know that much about me anyway. I didn't think it important for him to obligate himself to keep a secret for someone he hardly knew."

"But he knows enough for Kiriko to keep searching for more information, right?"

Kenshin stopped walking. "No he doesn't really know anything."

Aoshi stopped a few feet ahead of Kenshin then turned to look at him, "Battousai…think about it. Even though you do not live in Kyoto, your legacy still does. It would be impossible for Seiku not to know the story of the legendary Battousai the man-slayer. What ever he did or did not tell her would still be enough for Kiriko to keep looking for more information."

Kenshin didn't say anything. He just stood there thinking about Aoshi's words.

"Come Battousai. We don't know what he's told her but we must hurry to find out."

Kenshin nodded and they began their journey to Seiku's knife shop.


	21. Shio's Betrayal

**Shio's** **Betrayal **

(Sniff, Sniff) Shio opened his eyes slowly. It took a few minutes for his eye's to focus but his nose was up and ready to go. When he was finally able to see, he saw Kiriko in the kitchen preparing, what smelled to be a wonderful breakfast. _Why is she on her bad ankle_, this thought made him sit straight up. He looked at his lap. She had put the blanket she was wearing on him.

"Good morning, Shio. I hope I didn't wake you." Kiriko placed a bowl of miso soup, rice and tea in front of him.

"What are you doing on your ankle?" He snapped totally disregarding the food for the time being.

"Well…what ever you did to my ankle it feels-"

"You know you shouldn't be on it." He looked down at his bowl, "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"I went to the store earlier-"

"You went to the store! You know what, I hope your ankle gets worse and your foot falls off"

Kiriko rolled her eyes then sat down in front of him; "Will you shut up and let me thank you for the help you gave me. The only words that should be coming out of _your_ mouth is 'Your welcome, Kiriko.'"

Shio chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry for being such grouch."

"And…"

Shio gave her a small smile, "And…it was my pleasure to help you, Kiriko."

She blushed slightly, "well…eat up."

They ate silently. _This is wonderful_, Shio thought as he ate hungrily. This time Kiriko watched him.

"I see you like it."

He finished his bowl then cleared his throat; "Um…it was okay."

"HA!" Kiriko laughed, picked up his bowl, and took it to the kitchen. Shio noticed she was wearing the same gi and hakama that he found her in. It was clean but didn't flatter her body like the kimono did.

"You know…you should wear kimonos more often. You look good on you."

Kiriko stopped washing the dishes and turned to face him. _Why do her eyes look like that? What did I do wrong?_, he thought.

"What?…What is it?"

"How would you know what I look like in a kimono? You've never seen me in one." Kiriko folded her arms over her chest.

Shio didn't like the tone of her voice. He was trying to pay her a compliment.

"Well…I saw you wearing one at the Odawara Tavern…"

Kiriko rushed over to her things and started packing. This was totally confusing to Shio. He got up and walked over to her. Before he could reach her, Kiriko pulled out Laplatina and swung it towards his neck. He jumped back before it could connect.

"What the hells wrong with you?" Shio rubbed his neck.

"You've been following me." She said this calmly keep her sword pointed at him.

"What?...What are you talk-"

"Don't play stupid with me. You just happened to be in Odawara at the time I was working there. Next you peep at me from the trees in the forest. And finally you just 'all of a sudden' pop up to rescue me from that goon. You've been following me the whole time!" She yelled the last sentence.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Yeah right!" She grabbed the last of her thing and headed to the door. "Who sent you my father!"

"Your father!….Kiriko I don't know your father!" He didn't want her to go like this. She was extremely angry with him and he didn't understand why. He really had been at those places at those times by coincidence. He tried to grab her arm again but she was unbelievable fast with the sword and slapped his hand away. If Laplatina had been sharp, she would have certainly sliced his hand off before he even knew what happened.

"Keep the hell away from me, Shio, if that's really your name! I don't ever want to see you again! And tell my father that his little plan didn't work!" She slammed the door so hard that it shook his little apartment.

Shio stood in the middle of the room glaring at the door and rubbing his sore hand. After a few moments, he went into the kitchen to finish cleaning up then went back into the room to roll up the futon and blanket. Finally he got dress and picked up his sword. _I should have never helped her…I'll definitely think twice before I help another female out again_. He walked out the door and headed north. _Besides I don't need her in my life right now….I have more important things to do…… like finding the Battousai._

Kiriko ran in no particular direction. She just wanted to get away from his place as fast as she could. She ran almost two miles. When she finally stopped, she collapsed in an open meadow. Kiriko sat there for a moment looking at the trees and mountains in the distance then she burst into tears.

"WHY AM I CRYING!" she yelled to the sky. She must have startled the wildlife because a flock of birds came flying out of the trees in the distance.

"It's not like I like him or anything," she said quietly to herself She stopped crying and wiped her eyes, _but maybe I was over reacting…he really could have been at those places by coincidence…no…NO…my father probably hired him in Odawara…my dad really doesn't want me to find out about his secret_. Kiriko got up and dusted herself off. _Well I'm gonna find out even if it kills me_. She grabbed her things and headed north.


	22. Jenji Meets the Battousai

**Jenji** **Meets the Battousai**

Yori was sitting on the front steps reading a book until he saw two figures coming up the walkway. He sat up to get a better look. One was tall and lean; he also had a serious stone cold face. The other was short compared to the other man. He had fire red hair with a silver streak in his bangs and bright lavender eyes. He almost looked girlie if it wasn't for the cross on his left cheek and the sword on his side. Yori stared at the short one as they approached. _Red hair_, Yori thought, _cross-shaped scar on the left che-…oh my god_! Yori jumped up.

"Oh my god! You're him! You're him!"

"ORO!"

Yori grabbed Kenshin's hand and shook it madly, "you're him! It's a pleasure to meet you! I-I mean thank you so much!"

"Oro?"

"Do you know this man Battousai?" Aoshi asked finding the whole scene very amusing.

"OH!" Yori let go of Kenshin's hand. "I-I am so sorry. I just don't know how to thank you, Mr. Himura."

Kenshin smiled, "Well your welcome. But I don't believe I know who you are."

"Oh…I forgot the last time you saw me was when I was a baby."

Kenshin gave him a good look then it finally clicked. "You're Yori."

Yori nodded. "Yes, thank you so much for saving my life."

Kenshin scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"What's with all the noise out here-…Oh we have guests." Seiku stopped in the doorway then he bowed. "It's good to see you again Mr. Himura." He walked down to were they stood, "And it's an honor to meet you Mr. Shinomori."

Aoshi raise his right eyebrow; "How do you know who I am?"

"Well…I met your daughters the other day and they look just like you two." Seiku pointed to both Kenshin and Aoshi.

Kenshin smiled, "Sir Seiku it's good to see you and Yori again. We came to ask you about Kiriko's visit."

Seiku looked at Kenshin curiously; "well didn't Kiriko tell you herself?"

"Um…no. Kiriko has run away. I haven't seen her for almost ten days." Kenshin answered sadly.

Yori looked at his father. Shock was written all over his face.

"I'm sorry to hear this. Please come inside and I'll give you any information that might help you find her."

They followed Seiku into the house.

"Well…what I just told you is the same thing I told Kiriko. I really don't know that much about you, Mr. Himura except from what I heard in the legends."

Kenshin was relieved and disturbed by this information. From what Seiku told him, Kiriko didn't get much information but she did get enough to spark her interest in his secret even more then before.

Seeing the look on Kenshin's face, Seiku knew he did something wrong; "Mr. Himura if I had known that I wasn't suppose to tell her about you, I would have kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry."

"No-no it's all right Sir Seiku. This is not your fault. This is all my fault. If I had just told my children about my life along time ago, she wouldn't be looking for answers now."

"Did she tell you were she was going next?" Aoshi asked.

"I'm sorry to say that she didn't tell us." Seiku shrugged.

Kenshin got up; "That's okay. I have a feeling I know where she might be heading next but thank you very much for your help. We better-"

Seiku touched Kenshin's arm; "Wait! I must ask you something."

Kenshin sat back down.

"Did you teach Kiriko the art of swordsmanship?"

"I forgot about that part of your story. How is it Kiriko did such things when I never taught her swordsmanship?"

Seiku and Yori gasped; "You didn't?" They both said in unison.

Kenshin shook his head; "No and neither did her mother."

"Well…that's very unusual because it looked like the style you use but….."

"But?" Aoshi spoke before Kenshin could. This was all getting very interesting to him.

"…but it looked different some how….Anyway, I gave her a present for helping us. Since she broke her brother's bokken I gave her another one…plus a sword for herself."

This alarmed Kenshin greatly, "You gave her a sword!"

"Please calm down Mr. Himura. This is no ordinary sword I gave her. It can't cut."

Now this really got Kenshin and Aoshi full attention.

"The sword……its name is Laplatina. It basically means platinum sword but this sword has blunt edges."

"Is this Laplatina like the Battousai's sakabatou? If that's the case then you're wrong, it can cut." Aoshi pointed out.

"No, it's not a sakabatou. Laplatina is a sword that I made to honor my father, the 'sword of peace' you can say."

Aoshi scoffed; "There's no such thing."

"Yes, you're right about that. No weapon can truly be a tool for peace but I tried to make one anyway. Laplatina has no sharp edges. It was made to protect people and that is why I gave it to your daughter. I believe Kiriko is following the path that you wanted, Mr. Himura."

Kenshin thought about this for a while then he finally spoke up. "Thank you for your help, Sir Seiku. We better get going."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." Seiku lead them to back out towards the road.

"Thanks again for everything. Take care." Kenshin and Aoshi disappeared into the setting sun.

"So Battousai, what do you think he meant by Kiriko's following the path you wanted?" Aoshi kept his gaze on the road as they entered the market place.

"Well…I know I always wanted to help and make a peaceful future for others but I did it the wrong way during the Revolution. So I'm trying to repent for my sins but I'm getting older and it's harder for me to do so much now that I'm a father. Maybe Kiriko is-"

"MOVE OUT THE WAY, PIP SQUEAK!"

A large hairy man that looked pretty beat up bulldozed his way through Kenshin and Aoshi.

They watched as the man did the same thing to the other people in the marketplace. Kenshin and Aoshi dismissed the man rudeness until…

"I'LL FIND YOU KIRIKO IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kenshin and Aoshi spun around fast after hearing this.

"I think we better follow this man, Battousai."

Kenshin nodded.

They kept a far enough distance from the man so he wouldn't suspect them of following him. The man kept mumbling things under his breath. Kenshin and Aoshi decided to get a little closer so they could hear what he was saying. It was very difficult to listen but they did make out things like; "I'm going to get you." And "I'm gonna kill that guy." And "you will be my wife." Now Kenshin didn't like the sound of that last comment. He decided that he better get to the bottom of this.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

The big monster turned around and growled at Kenshin. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

Kenshin step back away from him. The man's breath was atrocious. "Pardon me, I just want to ask you if knew a girl named Kiriko?"

"OF COURSE I WOULD KNOW MY OWN WIFE! WHAT'S IT TO YA!"

Kenshin and Aoshi looked at each with the same expressions that said 'Wife?'

"Well…I'm talking about a girl age seventeen, dark red hair, dark blue-violet eyes-" The man grab Kenshin by the collar of his gi and picked him up.

"YES! YES! THAT'S HER. HAVE YOU SEEN HER? TELL ME?" He yelled in Kenshin's face.

Aoshi was ready do beat this giant buffoon to a bloody pulp but Kenshin looked at him and shook his head.

Kenshin answered him calmly; "No I haven't seen her and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"THEN GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" The man threw Kenshin down but he landed on his feet like the grace of a cat.

"I don't think so Sir because I don't want you to ever find her." Kenshin straighten out his gi and Aoshi came to stand beside him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? DO YOU THINK YOU TWO PUNKS CAN STOP ME? I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TRY TO STOP ME FROM FINDING MY WIFE!"

"Sir, I think you should stop saying that. There is no way Kiriko could be your wife. First of all, you would need consent from her father and I would never allow it."

The huge man looked Kenshin up and down then he burst out laughing. "DO YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT IF YOU'RE HER FATHER OR NOT! HA! HA! HA!"

"Battousai, I know I'm not a violent man anymore but I really want to knock the shit out of this asshole." Aoshi whispered.

Kenshin looked at Aoshi perplexed. "Oro." He never heard him curse before. "Aoshi, there will be no need for violence." Kenshin turned back to the still laughing giant.

The man finally calmed down. "That was really funny but I don't ask permission for nothing! I'll be with who I want and I take who ever I want!"

Kenshin's eyes flickered. _What does he mean by 'take'?_ "Well, that's fine sir but you will not be 'taking' my daughter anywhere."

"Well how are you gonna stop me, daddy? With that little stick you've got there." He snickered.

"No, I'm just going to ask you nicely to leave my daughter alone."

The man burst out laughing again.

"Battousai, this man is an idiot. We should deal with him before he hurts someone." Aoshi stated. He was totally fed up with this jerk off.

The man stopped laughing all of a sudden. "Battousai?….Battousai? This man is no Battousai the man-slayer. The Battousai is seven feet tall with huge muscles, fire hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. That man is my hero."

"Oro!" Kenshin scratched the back of his head and frowned. "I see the legend had changed a bit over the years that it has." He said mostly to himself. Aoshi heard his comment and inwardly chuckled.

"See there's no way this guy could be him." He spoke to Aoshi.

"You buffoon. You're so blinded by what the stories have said that you don't see the real legend standing right in front of your ugly face."

Kenshin grimaced, "Now, now Aoshi lets be nice."

The man just snickered at Aoshi's insults, "Oh really." Before Aoshi knew it, the man threw a large piece of pipe at Kenshin's head.

The man watched in disbelief as the pipe split into two and the remaining pieces flew past Kenshin head. All that time, it looked like he hadn't moved an inch.

The large man dropped to his knees and bowed; "I'm so sorry Battousai the man-slayer! I didn't realize! I will never mess with your daughter again! I'm Jenji your humble follower! Please don't kill me!"

"Please get up sir. I am not the Battousai anymore that I'm not. I will not hurt you. All I wanted to know was if you have seen my daughter lately?"

"Well…um…yes I have. I was trying to help her…yeah yeah that's it….I was helping her with her things but this guy came and beat me up for no good reason then he took her away. Even though I'm a big man, I'm not very good with people with swords. I really did try to help her, honest!" He lied.

Aoshi knew this man was lying through his brown teeth but Kenshin said thank you and they left.

"Battousai, you know that man was lying, right?"

Kenshin remained silent for a moment then answered; "Yes, I know but for some reason I have a feeling that part of what he said was the truth…. It's getting really late. We better hurry up and get back to your house before Misao sends the rest of the Oniwaban group after us." He joked.

Aoshi thought about this and decided Kenshin was right. Unbeknownst to Kenshin, Misao really did send the Oniwaban group after him once when he stayed out too late.

"You are right, let's go."

To Kenshin surprise, Aoshi began to jog.


	23. The Search for Hiko Seijuro

**The Search for Hiko Seijuro**

Two days had past and Kiriko was on the verge of giving up. She was looking for Hiko Seijuro. She never met the man but she remembered her father mentioning him a few times. Kiriko had over heard her father once say that Hiko was sort of their grandfather.

Over the past two days she couldn't seem to get Shio off her mind. She was trying desperately to stay focused with the matter that made her go on the journey in the first place. She asked many people if they ever heard of Hiko but no one had a clue. So Kiriko wandered around, going in no particular direction. She would have used her map if she knew where she was going. Kiriko walked a couple of miles until she saw a pillar smoke coming for some trees in the distance. She went in that direction.

After a few yards, she came into a clearing. There was a man sitting on log in front of a kiln. He was wearing a large white cape and he appeared to be drinking sake from the jug. _Since I'm here I might as well ask this guy for direct_-…

"What do you want!"

Kiriko jumped. _How did he know I was standing here?_ She walked a little closer to him.

"Um…yes…I'm kind of lost. Would you happen to know where a Mr. Hiko Seijuro might live?" Kiriko asked his back. He hadn't turned around yet. _Well, he's kind of rude_.

The man took a swig from his jug. "What do you want with him?"

"Oh...so you do know him. Does he live aro-"

"Answer my question first before you start asking more."

"Oh." _On second thought he IS rude_. "My business with Sir Hiko is my own. If you don't know of his whereabouts then it is time for me to leave. Good day." Kiriko said nicely then turned to leave.

"Did I say I didn't know where he lives?"

Kiriko turned back around; "So you do know. Please tell me. I've come a long way to speak to him."

"Humph." He drank from his jug again. "He's not far from here but he doesn't like visitors. What will you do if he tells you to go away?"

"Well…I guess I would try to explain my reasons for visiting with him then see what he would say."

"And if he still tells you to leave?"

"Well…" Kiriko thought for a moment. "I guess I would challenge him to a duel."

He turned his head slightly; "What!"

"He would have to fight me because I wouldn't leave until he listened to me. If I lost then I wouldn't bother him anymore, but if I won he would listen and tell me everything I needed to know."

"HA! You would have lost right at the moment you challenged him. Don't you know that Hiko Seijuro is the thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi?…"

"Wow, is he really! I didn't know that-"

"…And he could beat you with his eyes closed."

"Maybe."

"And-", he paused, "…Maybe?" He finally stood up, took another drink and turned around.

Kiriko was flabbergasted to see how incredibly handsome he was. The man was extremely tall and very well built. He had a surprisingly young face but his hair and eyes told a different story. His hair was long and still mostly black but there were quite a few greys and silver strands scattered amongst it and his eyes were cold and serious. They were the eyes of a man that had seen a lot throughout his lifetime. Her father had similar eyes but they were kinder. She knew he was old but it was extremely difficult for her to decipher his true age. So she dismissed it.

"Maybe you say?…. You're very cocky but not too bright. He could kill a fragile little girl like you with one swing."

Kiriko frowned at his insult. She was tougher then she looked and was getting tired of people judging her and she was getting tired of him, too. The day was getting late and she wanted to find Sir Hiko _today_.

"It's been really nice talking to you and all, but if you're not going to tell me where he is, I'll just have to find him myself."

"Well, well aren't you in a rush to meet your death….hmph…I like you. What's your name?"

"…" Kiriko blushed a little when he said that. She tried to hide it. "Um…" she cleared her throat; "…my name is Kiriko."

"Kiriko, huh?" Hiko said to himself. He looked her up and down.

He raised one eyebrow, " Kiriko Himura?"

"Um………yes I am."

"Well, Kiriko come on inside and have a drink with me." He turned and walked towards a little house by the kiln.

"I can't. I have to find Sir Hiko today before-"

"Your search is over. Now come inside."

She walked inside the little house. It was very similar to Shio's place but it was roomier.

"So, if you're Hiko Seijuro then why didn't you just say so?"

He sat on a bench that was against the wall. "Just like I said. I don't like visitors but you got my attention. So talk."

He didn't offer her to sit down, so she placed her stuff in the corner and sat on the floor.

"Well-"

"First tell me a little bit about yourself. I already know your Kenshin Himura's daughter but that's all I know. I need more information so that I can get the whole picture. Start with your age and finish your story at this point when you met me. Then ask me your question."

"Wow that's a lot. Okay I'll tell you but it's not very exciting. I'm seventeen and my birthday is…well its tomorrow actually. You already know my father and that we live in Tokyo…….." Kiriko went on telling Hiko her story. He sat quietly and drank his sake. She told him everything. She didn't mean to go into so much detail but it felt good talking to someone again. It made her miss Saganno. She totally forgot about her best friend.

In some parts, her eyes would start to water up. She couldn't help it. Hiko gave her a handkerchief but didn't speak. In other parts of her story, she would start laughing. He would grin but did not speak.

Hiko wouldn't have asked anyone else to tell his or her life story to him because he wouldn't care but he wanted to hear every word of Kiriko's story. The last time he saw her and Kenji was when they where just babies. He knew Kenshin had another son named Kano but he hadn't met him yet. Since he made that promise to Kenshin, he couldn't come to see the kids like he wanted to. Not many people knew that Hiko liked children. He had a son once along time ago but that was another story.

Hiko noticed the change in Kiriko's voice and demeanour when she spoke of a boy named Shio. Her voice and eyes became very distant. She talked as if she were reliving the experience. Hiko smiled and rubbed his chin when she started blushing in some parts of her story. Then she would start yelling in other parts. Talking more to herself then to Hiko. He found this very amusing and very interest as well. _Hhmmm_…_I see_, he thought. Her eyes became more focused as she came to the end of her story.

"….and I finally made it here." Kiriko finished.

"Your story was more interesting then I thought." He looked up at the window. It was pitch black outside. "Hhmm…nightfall already. Well there's another room over there. Make yourself comfortable."

"But I haven't asked you my question yet." She protested.

"Ask me tomorrow. Now go to bed."

Kiriko giggled, "You sound just like my mother." She picked up her things and went into the other room.

Hiko sat on the bench and sipped his sake. _I already know what she's going to ask me…Knowing my apprentice, he's already here in Kyoto and is probably at Shinomori's place. I better send him a note of her whereabouts_. He got up and pulled out a pen and piece of small paper to write a note. Then he rolled it up, went outside and whistled to the sky. With in a few minutes, a large hawk came swooping down. It landed on his shoulder.

"Take this to the Oniwaban group's headquarters. Give this to my idiot apprentice."

The hawk took the note from Hiko's hand then disappeared into the night sky.

Kenshin sat on the shrine steps reading a letter from Kaoru and the boys. She wrote that Kano finally beat Kenji in one sword practice. She said he did this move that she never seen before. She wondered if he picked it up from Kenshin. She also wrote that Kenji lost all his cool points when Meya saw him washing the clothes but ironically she found that sweet and they when out on their first date. She said the she wasn't terribly lonely since Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, Tsubame, and the kids have been keeping her company since he has been gone. She also mentioned how Saganno was really depressed. He tried to hide it from his family but she could see how much he missed Kiriko. She asked if Kenshin found any new information on Kiriko's whereabouts. Finally she wrote on how much she missed them and to find Kiriko soon.

Kenshin smiled. He was about to put the letter away until he saw the

PS: _If you do find her, give her a birthday kiss from us and a spanking for running away._

Kenshin began to chuckle but became serious again. _We've been searching for the last two days and came up with nothing. I don't know how Kaoru's going to take this news_. He looked up into the night sky. A large hawk flew across the moon. Kenshin watched it, as it seemed to circle above him. _What's that hawk doing?…I know I small but I hope he doesn't think I'm a midnight snack_. Something dropped from the hawk's claws and fell directly into Kenshin's lap then it flew away. He opened the small scroll of paper and read the note inside:

_To my apprentice,_

_Kiriko_ _is here with me. Come here the day after tomorrow. I'll try to keep her here till then but she's as stubborn as you so she might not stay that long._

_Hiko Sejiuro_

Kenshin let out a deep sigh of relief. _Oh good. She's safe…..the day after tomorrow? Why would he tell me to-…………..oh……….he doesn't want her to spend her birthday alone…….My master……_Kenshin smiled and went into the house. He was going to sleep well tonight.

(I understand that the hawk is little unbelievable but please remember that his is fiction. : - ) )


	24. Kiriko's Birthday

**Kiriko's Birthday**

"Wake up!"

Kiriko nearly jumped out of her skin from the bombing voice that shouted in her ear. She sat up and glared at Hiko. "Why did you do that!"

"Its five minutes past dawn you should have been up thirty minutes ago and stop looking at me like that." He walked into the other room.

"Why are you waking me up so early!" Kiriko barked while she folded up the futon.

"I need you to go get me another jug of sake since you didn't bring me any."

"Huh?" Kiriko walked into the other room just as Hiko was going outside. She ran after him. "HEY! I'm not here to buy you sake! I came here to ask you a question!"

"You little brat! You kids show no respect for your elders! When you come to visit a person you're supposed to bring them a gift especially if you need information from them!"

She opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. He was absolutely right. _I have some nerve demanding information from people and I don't even offer them anything in return._

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'll be happy to get your sake but don't you want something to eat with it."

"Hhhmm….that sounds good. Yes, why don't you being back something that you can cook."

"ME!" Kiriko sighed, "Okay but I don't really know my way around here that well….um…why don't you come with me?"

Hiko gave her a strange expression.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't leave this place unless I have to. I don't like to travel."

"Oh come on. You can pick out the sake you like and your favorite foods." The truth was, she really felt comfortable around him. Hiko reminded her of her father, whom she was really starting to miss.

Hiko frowned up his face and plopped down on the log. "I don't WANT to go to the market place!" He sounded just like a whiny little boy.

Kiriko rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. She started to pull him up, "Come on! Please!"

"Let go of my arm, Kiriko before I have to hurt-"

"Plleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssseee!" Kiriko looked into his eyes and did the smile and eyelashes thing that got her father every time.

Hiko raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything at first. She continued to smile and bat her thick eyelashes.

"I'm sure this…" he cleared his throat, "…thing…that your doing works on my idiot apprentice but not on me little girl." He got up and walked into the house.

Kiriko was shocked. _It didn't work…I can't belie-_

Hiko came back out and walked past her, "Let's go."

She smiled.

They went to a different market place than the one Kiriko arrived in. It wasn't as busy as the other one probably because it was much smaller. Kiriko remained silent as she walked along side Hiko. She kept noticing how he would look over his shoulder as if he expected someone to attack him. He pointed out the store where she could get the sake. She ran in and bought two jugs. Next they went to food stand. Hiko wanted fish, beef, pork, rice and a couple of other things. Kiriko couldn't believe he wanted her to cook all this stuff today. They were heading out of the market place until….

"OOOHHH SIR HIKOOO!" Three high pitch calls came from behind them.

Hiko stopped in his tracks and grimaced. Kiriko turned around to see three rather large middle aged women bouncing down the road towards them.

"YUUU WHOOO SIR HIKO! I KNOW YOUR NOT LEAVING HERE WITHOUT SAY HELLO TO US ARE YOU!" The blonde women yelled out from down the road.

They looked like they were trying to run but their large bodies wouldn't permit them to move very fast. Kiriko looked back up at Hiko. His eye was twitching.

"Hiko I think they're talking to you. Are they friends of yours?" Kiriko asked. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Hiko didn't answer. He was to busy trying to put a fake smile on his face. He finally managed one. It looked more like a snarl than a smile. He turned around to greet his three admirers.

They were breathing hard as they approached him.

"Hello, ladies." He spoke through grit teeth.

Then the women circled him. The brunette almost knocked Kiriko down trying to get to Hiko's side. Kiriko burst out laughing when all three of them hugged him at the same time.

"We missed you so much Sir Hiko!" they said in unison.

Hiko was struggling to get some air; "Now, now ladies. I……. can't……. breathe."

"OH!" They all let go off him.

"We're so sorry Sir Hiko. But we haven't seen you in so long." The red head blushed. She was holding Hiko's left arm.

"Yes, we thought something might have happened to you." The brunette was holding his right arm.

"Are you coming over for dinner tonight?" The blonde asked. She was holding him around the waist with her head lying on his chest.

Kiriko couldn't stop laughing.

Hiko cleared his throat; "Well…I….Uumm…can't really….I already made….uumm…plans to have dinner with…." He looked at Kiriko laughing, "Will you help me out here!" He growled at her.

Kiriko finally got her laughing under control. "Hi ladies. He's having dinner with me today."

The ladies let go of him to see who had spoke. They all frowned when they saw Kiriko standing behind him smiling.

"Aren't you a little young to be have dinner with a sixty-four year old man?" The red head asked. Her voice telling Kiriko how much she disliked her.

Kiriko gasped, "Your sixty-four!"

Hiko squeezed from out of their grasp and walked over to Kiriko. "Ladies this is my…..um…….granddaughter, Kiriko." They all gasped. "It's her birthday and we were going to celebrate today. Just the two of us!" He stressed the last sentence so that they wouldn't offer to join them.

"Oh Sir Hiko we didn't know you had a grandchild." The blonde said. She was still in shock.

"Yes…well we have to get going. Goodbye ladies. Come along, Kiriko." Hiko turned to walk away.

"Coming grandfather." Kiriko teased. Hiko glared at her from the corner of his eye.

" Okay, BUT DON'T STAY AWAY SO LONG THIS TIME! GOODBYE SIR HIKOOOO!" They all yelled at the same time.

Kiriko had tears coming out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I…..hahaha…..I …..hahahahahaaaa……I can see why you don't…hahaha……want to go to the market place….HAHAHA!"

Kiriko lost her balance and fell on the ground. She placed the groceries to her side then held her stomach and continued to laugh.

Hiko didn't stop walking when she fell to the ground. He was trying to ignore her but she was making him very angry.

He finally stopped a few yards away from her. He turned to watch Kiriko laugh. Hiko was really getting fed up now.

"Will you stop this idiotic laughing! Now Get up! I'm hungry."He hollered at her.

She stopped. Kiriko could see he was truly pissed off. She picked herself up and gathered the groceries. Then she ran to catch up with him. There was a small root sticking out of the road, Kiriko didn't see it and she tripped. The groceries went flying. Hiko was close enough to catch both her and the groceries but he decided the groceries were more important. She landed in a large mud patch face first.

She lifted up her grim-covered face and looked at Hiko then she spit out a mouth full of mud.

Hiko knelt down in front of her, "Hmm…I guess you're hungrier than I am. I hope you left some room for desert." He said seriously.

Kiriko glared at him. Hiko got up and turned around. He started to chuckle, then laugh, and then he threw back his head and let it all come out.

She got up and tired to wipe off the mud from her face and clothes but there was too much. She was going to have to take a bath and wash her clothes.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Kiriko hollered at him. This only made Hiko laugh harder.

Kiriko kept yelling at him to shut up and Hiko kept laughing. They continued this way all the way back to his house.

As they approached the small house, Hiko was finally starting to simmer down.

He wiped his eyes, "Man!….I haven't had a good laugh like that since," Hiko thought about it for a moment, "…well since Kenshin ate those strange mushrooms."

Kiriko didn't say anything. She was steaming mad. She took the groceries into kitchen. Then went into the back of the house to wash up. Hiko still had a smile on his face as he gave her one of his gi's to wear while her clothes were drying. He almost started laughing again when she came out with his oversized gi on. After that she started to prepare lunch. All that time she still wouldn't speak to him.

"Oh, stop pouting! If you had seen the look on your face…" he started to chuckle again, " you would be laughing too…. You laughed at my embarrassment I laughed at yours. Now we're even. So stop being a brat about it." He went outside and slammed the door behind him.

Kiriko stopped cutting the potatoes, _He's right. I can dish it out but I can't take it. Maybe I really am a brat_. She continued with the meal.

When she was done, she went out side with a tray full of food. Hiko was sitting on the log sipping his sake.

"Here you go…..I'm sorry for laughing at you earlier." She apologized.

Hiko looked at her and drink his sake. "Humph!" Was all he said.

She placed the food in front of him then sat down on the log and they ate in silence. Kiriko was getting full so she began to pick her food. Hiko could see she there was something on her mind.


	25. Love & Trust

**Love and Trust**

"Battousai, why are you leaving tonight? You can go first thing in the morning." Aoshi watched Kenshin pack some rice balls and a jug of water.

"Well…Master Hiko told me that he'll try to keep her there till tomorrow. Knowing Kiriko, she'll probably leave first thing in the morning. I want to be there just as she's leaving. And once I see her I'll telling her everything about me." He picked up his sakabatou and headed for the door.

Kenshin stopped by the door and turned around. "Mrs. Misao will you do me a favor."

"Any thing, Himura."

"Please write my wife and tell her that Kiriko and I should be home soon."

Misao smiled, "I'll do it right away. Goodbye Himura and good luck."

Kenshin smiled, "Thank you Aoshi, Misao for everything. I promise to come back and I'll bring my whole family next time. Goodbye" He walked out the door.

Little did Aoshi and Misao know that Kenshin would be back sooner then they thought.

"So the place where my father fought the Battousai is not far from here?" Shio asked.

"Yes. It burned down after they had the fight and its been condemned ever since. But if you're still going there, it's in those mountains." The old man pointed to the mountains in the west. He looked at Shio again. "You know… I would have never thought he had a son. Where have you been?"

"China….Thanks for your help. I want to get over tonight. Take care old man." Shio picked up his sword and headed towards the mountains.

It didn't take Shio very long to get to the site where his mother and father's ashes lay. He walked up the rocky stairs that lead to the entrance of the cave. There was a full moon in the sky but with the trees blocked most of the light, Shio thought he better make a torch. After he made it, he stepped in front of the forbidding cave entrance and took a deep breath.

"I've come too far to stop now." Shio said out loud to himself.

He stepped in.

Meanwhile, the sound of two swords clashing rang throughout the night sky.

"Aaaawwww!" Kiriko went sliding across the ground. She stopped just before she hit a tree.

Hiko watched her lying there breathing hard. _This style of swordsmanship is unusual. Her technique is not Hiten…. however it's very similar_… He wiped the sweat from his brow…. _she seems to be faster and more agile than Kenshin….this is very interesting_. "You know I must admit it. You're good considering you're a ronin …..actually you're very good but you haven't hit me yet. So GET UP! You have one last chance to find out about your father's secret….or you can forfeit and start heading home tonight."

Kiriko stayed on the ground for a minute. She was desperately trying to catch her breath. "never." She whispered as she shakily tried to lift herself off the ground. After a couple of tries, she finally managed to get onto her feet.

Hiko tilted his head toward her. "What was that? Did you say you're giving up?"

Kiriko took in a deep breath, "NEVER!" She screamed and looked at Hiko. Her eyes were blazing with fire. The wind around her blew intensely as she glared at him.

"Those eyes…" Hiko was talking to himself, "….humph…..she's Kenshin's daughter all right." Hiko smiled. "Well if you're not giving up then COME ON! Stop standing there like an idiot and attack me!"

_Kiriko wait! He's trying to make you waste your last attack_. She lowered Laplatina and took a good look at Hiko. _Little tricks won't work on him. I tried hitting his hands, feet, arms, and legs. He blocked it every time. I think he was expecting me to go for those places. What place won't he expect me to attac-……_.she smiled inwardly. _Oh okay_.

"Are you quitting? I'm beginning to get quite impatient." Hiko lowered his sword.

Kiriko didn't answer. She sheathed her sword and pulled it out from her tie. Hiko looked into those flaming gold eyes. _What is she doing? I'm having a trouble reading her. Even though she looks furious, her aura shows no signs of any emotion_.

"Here I come." Kiriko jumped straight into the air. _I know what she's going to do_, Hiko thought as he jumped in the air after her. As she started to fall, she tilted her body downward towards the approaching Hiko. She unsheathed her sword. Kiriko swung down to hit him on the top of his head but he blocked it. Hiko figured she would try for his arm again however he didn't realize that the criss-crossed swords formed a sort of titter totter. Kiriko placed her hand at the other end of the sword and shifted her weight to flip over his head using him as the balance. With her sheath, she spun and swung at the right side of his stomach he blocked with his sword. But she moved so fast that he forgot about her sword in her left hand. In that split second, Hiko realized that the sheath was just a diversion. So he pulled his sheath out just as her sword was about to hit his left cheek. He blocked her just in a nick of time. When they landed, Hiko pushed her and she back flipped but lost her footing and went sprawling on her back.

Hiko sheathed his sword and walked over to where she lay. She was breathing hard. Hiko knelt down beside her to get a better look. She was crying. Her tears were silent and beautiful under the moon's iridescent glow. Hiko didn't say anything because he knew this was a painful loss for her. He sheathed Laplatina and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and quietly sobbed into his shoulder while he took her back to his house.

Meanwhile in the depths of the cave, Shio was just coming to an opening after his long walk through the darkness. When he walked through the cave he had to go through three rooms. The first room wasn't directly in his path but the door was open. He had looked inside. It appeared to have been a library but the shelves and books were in disarray. He inspected it for a moment and saw that swords had sliced a lot of the books. The second room he came to appear to be covered with painted eyes. They were all over the place. On the floor, walls and even the ceiling, this room kind of freaked him out so he left quickly. There wasn't much to the third room. It just looked like a smaller version of a dojo however there were track marks all over the place plus there were a couple of old blood strains in the wood.

_This must be the place_, Shio thought as he looked out into the rubble filled pit. There were two smokestacks still standing in the middle of the pit. Shio pulled out two prayer candles and placed them on edge of the cliff. He kneeled in front of the candles, clapped his hands twice and lowered his head.

"Father…Mother... I have finally made it here to pay my respects to you. I'm sorry it has taken me so long…..Father I have heard many story about you. Even though we have never met, I know you were a good man who wanted Japan to have a better future. Grandmother disagreed with a lot of things you did but I don't think the same way. I've travelled from China to Kyoto over the past eleven years. I've become strong and learned your fighting technique. I have done all this to avenge you and mother. I have finally found the last information I needed to find the Battousai and when I do I will KILL him for what he did to you. As proof, I will bring you his sakabatou and by doing this I hope I will earn your love and respect."

Shio lifted his head. Tears were running down his handsome face. "I love you Mother. Father. I must go. Goodbye."

He picked up his torch and went back through the cave.

When they got back to the house, Hiko placed Kiriko on the futon to let her rest. As he was about to leave the room, he heard Kiriko say something. He turned back around and knelt beside her.

"What did you say?"

She sat up and looked into his eyes. "I'm such a failure." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Kiriko, stop it. Don't ever call yourself that……Get up. Come sit with me outside. I have something to tell you."

Kiriko managed to get to her feet even though her body was aching all over. When she got outside, Hiko was sitting on the log sipping his sake as usual. She sat beside him.

"Kiriko….you can't fail in finding something you already had."

She gave him a puzzled look.

Hiko sipped his sake, "Don't look at me like that."

Kiriko turned her gaze, "What do you-"

"Kiriko, do you love your father?"

She gasped, "Yes! Of course I do."

"Are you sure?" Hiko gave her a side ways glance.

"I love him more then anyth-"

"Then why don't you trust him!"

Kiriko opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. Hiko put his sake down and turned to face her.

"Kiriko…you have travelled from Tokyo to Kyoto, asking strangers for answers to a question that only one person can answer. The one person that you say you love so much. If you truly loved him then you would trust him as well. You would have waited for him to tell you what you wanted to hear. If he's over protective, then you should trust that he's doing it for a reason and the main reason is because he loves you……Kiriko. Understand that my apprentice has been a swordsman for forty-one years and he knows that like the knots on his head…"

Kiriko smiled a little at that comment.

"…..but he has been a father for nineteen years, even though that should be enough time, he's still learning. He didn't put enough trust in his own children and look at you now. You've run away. Do you understand? If you don't love and trust one another then you have truly failed."

A tear rolled down her face. _Then I have failed_, she thought, _because I didn't trust him_. She looked at her hands and didn't say anything to Hiko.

"Answer me this……if I told you, right now, why your father acts the way he does, would you love him any less?"

"No," She answered without hesitation. "I will always love my daddy." She looked into Hiko's eyes and smiled, "When you put it that way I guess his past isn't really that important to me anymore."

"Then go home Kiriko, your journey is over. You have found the answer you've been looking for."


	26. Born Battousai Theory

**Born Battousai Theory**

The next morning, Kenshin was walking up the dirt trail to Hiko's house. Hiko just stepped outside. He saw Kenshin approaching but didn't pay him any attention. He sat on his log with a fresh jug of sake in his hand.

"Good morning, Master." Kenshin came around the log and sat beside him.

"You're very rude. Did I ask you to sit down?"

Kenshin grinned, "No you didn't……..but you never ask anyone to sit down that you don't."

"Humph…….I guess you're right about that." He pull out his sake cup and pour him self a drink.

"So…is Kiriko still asleep?" Kenshin asked. He tired not to sound too eager but he was really excited about see her again.

Hiko took a sip of his sake then he frowned up his face.

Kenshin caught this reaction. "What's wrong?"

"The taste is gone." Hiko said this more to himself then to Kenshin. Regardless, he drank the cup full. "Kiriko is not here. She left last night."

The expression that appeared on Kenshin's face would have been comical under other circumstances but it was obvious that this information crushed his heart.

Hiko looked at him and started to chuckle. "Oh wipe that look off your face. She's going home."

"What?"

Hiko swallowed, "You heard me the first time."

"She's going home?"

"Yup…..we made a deal. So she's now heading back to Tokyo."

Kenshin jumped up, "Well why didn't you keep her here until I arrived. I could have walked with her. She made it here safely but what if she gets hurt on the way back! What if someone attacks her! I have to go!"

Kenshin started to leave but Hiko grabbed him by the arm and forced him to sit back down.

"Sit down, idiot! I have to tell you something."

"But Master I have to-"

"Kenshin calm down." Hiko said quietly.

Kenshin shut up immediately. He knew Hiko was being very serious whenever he used his name instead of saying idiot or stupid apprentice. He settled down and gave his full attention to Hiko.

Hiko sipped his sake, "First things first. I have some good news and some bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?"

Kenshin thought about it for a moment. He couldn't handle anymore bad news right now so he said, "I'll take the good news, please."

Hiko set his sake cup down. "The good news is that you don't have to worry about Kiriko getting hurt. She can defend herself."

"Defend herself?……I mean I've heard stories her helping people on her way here. I also know about the sword she received, the one that can't cut, however, she can still get hurt."

Hiko snickered, "And if she does?"

Kenshin was becoming angry, "And if she-……..She is my little girl I don't want her to get hurt she needs my protection."

Hiko shook his head, _hhhmmm_…_I see what she means_. "Kenshin…..you really under estimate your daughter. Do you know that?"

He frowned but didn't say anything.

"Let me ask you something……Did you teach your children Hiten?"

"No."

Hiko picked up his sake cup and pour himself another drink. "I thought so……Kenshin I'm going to tell you a little something about you and your daughter…..Kiriko and I made a deal. If she could hit me with her sword then I would have told her about your secret but if she didn't she would go home. Obviously she lost however her sword technique is nothing I've ever seen before."

He could see Kenshin didn't understand him so he continued. "During our fight, I noticed how her speed would increase every time she attacked but her last attack was the one that kept me up all last night thinking. On her last attack she did one of your moves and jumped straight into the air. I was having a hard time reading her moves so I figured she would go for my arm like you did so long ago. Unfortunately I under estimated her drastically, she use her sheath to go for the side of my stomach but my stomach wasn't her objective. It was my face……….Kenshin, Kiriko came with in millimetres of hitting my face. MY FACE. If I didn't realize in that tiny fracture of a second what her other objective was, she would have hit me, easily. Come to think of it……she probably would have knocked me out. I honestly didn't know that was coming. I couldn't predict it. And Kenshin as you know, no one has ever gone for my face. Not even you have come THAT close. I know I'm old but I'm not that old."

Kenshin's eyes were wide in disbelief. _I remember how hard it was for me just to hit his arm……could he be making this up...no…the sound of Hiko voice tells me that this really shook him up_. Hiko took a sip of his sake and continued.

"When she left last night, I stayed up and thought about her fighting style. Kenshin….she's a ronin as you know. She taught herself everything but even if someone taught their self they wouldn't be that good. So I thought about it some more. Then I remembered her eyes. They looked like yours when you became the Battousai."

"Yes! I've seen them myself but I don't know how that could have happened." Kenshin shook his head in utter disbelief.

Hiko put his cup down again and looked up into the cloudless sky. "Stupid apprentice. Don't you realize…."

Kenshin didn't speak up because it was obvious he didn't know what was going on.

Hiko turned to look at him, "She born Battousai."

"Master… what do you mean she's born Battousai?"

Hiko signed in frustration. "I better use little words so you can understand…..You and the Battousai are two different personalities, the pacifist and the man-slayer. Both your fighting techniques are Hiten Mitsurugi however, even though you are extremely skilled, the Battousai will always be just a little bit faster and stronger than Kenshin Himura……I would have never thought you would pass on both you and the Battousai to your chi-"

"But that's not possible! The boys practice swordsmanship but they don't have the skills you're describing about Kiriko."

Hiko gave Kenshin a look that said he better not interrupt him again. Kenshin kept his mouth closed.

"As I was saying……you and the Battousai were passed on to your CHILD. If you haven't noticed, Kiriko looks almost exactly like you but she's a lot cuter….."

"Oro!"

"…..She has your spirit, determination and willingness to help others. The boys I'm assuming look more like your wife, right?"

Kenshin nodded.

"She also has your fighting technique…"

Kenshin shook his head.

"Let me finish, Kenshin…..You fought so much in the Revolution and during your travels that Master Hiten's style has become apart of your DNA. Of course it wouldn't pass to your boys because they get their traits from their mother; however girls are more like their fathers. Kiriko was born with a swordsman's spirit of Kenshin Himura AND Battousai the man-slayer. It's in her blood."

Kenshin's frown deepened. He didn't like the way this was sounding.

"Yet I want to make something clear to you," Hiko continued, "If Kiriko had not taken it upon herself to learn swordsmanship, she would just be an ordinary girl. She couldn't just pick up a sword all of a sudden and automatically know how to use it. But the Battousai's blood is strong in her, she was going to want to learn the art of swordsmanship regardless of how much you and your wife tried to keep it away from her."

Kenshin never took that into consideration. _It not only my blood_, he thought_, Kaoru comes from a line of samurai too_.

Hiko sipped his sake, "Her skills and godlike speed surpass your own, Kenshin. They nearly surpassed mine. She is able to hide her emotions so it is harder to predict what she's going to do. It's almost as if………" Hiko took another sip from the jug this time. "as if………she has her own fighting style….Don't you see now. She is born a master swordsman of her own caliber………. born Battousai."

Kenshin snatched the jug from Hiko's hand and took a long drink. Hiko chuckled.

"Okay so my daughter has created another technique that surpasses Hiten and this is good news?" Kenshin gave the jug back to Hiko.

"Yes….oh and the fact that she loves you very much and she's not interested in finding out about your secret anymore."

Kenshin smiled. Now this was the type of good news he wanted to hear. He wasn't to sure about how to take the news of her being a master swordswoman. He looked at Hiko.

"Okay……what's the bad news?"

Hiko poured a cup full of sake and handed it to Kenshin. "Here you better take another drink of this."

Kenshin took the cup and started to drink.

"I think Kiriko's in love."

Kenshin spit the sake out onto the ground. "WHAT!"

"HEY! Don't waste my sake like that!"

"IN LOVE! What do you mean by in love?" Kenshin yelled in Hiko face.

Hiko wiped the spit droplets off his cheek. "I already took a bath this morning I don't need another one from you. Thank you."

"This is not a joking matter, Master! Who! Who is she in love with!"

"Some guy named Shio."

Kenshin nearly fell off the log. He was so relieved. He wiped the sweat off his brow. Hiko raised his eyebrow at this reaction.

"Why are you so relieved about this?"

He started to chuckle a little, "It's a long story, Master. I just thought it was someone else……So what's so bad about her being in love? I mean I don't like the fact I don't know this guy but other than that it doesn't sound so bad."

"The bad news is not the fact that's she's in love but _who_ she is in love with……When she first told me the name, Shio, I didn't pay much attention to it. However, the more she spoke about him and the description she gave me made me wonder about him. I've heard that name some where before by someone who used to be a part of the Juppengatana."

Kenshin gasped.

"Kenshin I suggest you go back to Shinomori's place and look into it."

Kenshin nodded then got up. "Okay I will. Thank you for being there for Kiriko on her birthday."

Hiko wave his hand. It was his way of saying 'Your welcome.' "Go find your daughter."

"Right." Kenshin turned to leave. "Goodbye, Master and the next time I visit, I'll bring the whole family with me." He hurried down the road.

Hiko looked at his cup. "I'd like that," he said to himself then finished his flavorless sake.


	27. Beginning of a New Journey

**Beginning of a New Journey**

_I came all this way just to go back again……Oh well….I'm really starting to miss everyone. I hope their not too mad._. Kiriko was sitting amongst the branches of a cherry blossom tree deep in the forest by a stream. She decided to use another route to get home. She found a road on her map that looked a little easier than the Tokaido Trail, plus any route that would avoid her from bumping into Jenji again was a good idea.

Since she didn't get any sleep the night before she decided to rest in a tree instead of the ground. The one she found looked almost exactly like her 'secret spot' back home. It even had the same opening where she usually sat in her tree.

She stayed there for a couple of minutes watching the water. _I wish I could apologize to Shio_, she thought sadly, _he was so sweet to me and I was such a brat_. Kiriko sighed and started to doze off until she heard some rustling in the brush below. She peaked through the branches and saw a tall shadow coming through the bushes. Kiriko gasped when she recognized the figure. It was Shio.

Kiriko couldn't believe her eyes. Here she was just thinking about him a few minutes ago. She watched him collect some water in his jug then he placed it to the side and took his sword off his back. Next he took off his gi and walked into the shallow water. He started to practice his swordsmanship. Kiriko watched in amazement at the way he moved and sliced at the open air. He was so elegant yet his movements looked deadly. She had a feeling that he wasn't just practicing to become better but it looked more like he was practicing with a purpose in mind. She stayed in the tree and gazed at his marvellous sweaty arms, chest, back, and stomach. But even though all those things were wonderful she couldn't seem to take her eyes away from those focused ruby orbs. Finally, he sheathed his sword and looked at the forest.

"I hope you enjoyed that show, who ever you are, because you won't live to see another!"

Kiriko gasped then started to laugh a little, _I should have known he would have felt my presence by now_.

"Who are you! Come out and show yourself!" Shio looked around the forest. He was trying to pen point his watcher's location.

"I enjoy the show immensely." A female's voice floated from the trees.

Shio looked to see a figure come jumping out of a tree. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look.

"Oh…its you." He walked to the shore and stood in front of her. "Now the question is, are _you_ following me?"

Kiriko stepped back then bowed her head. "I………I would like to apologize for the way I acted and the way I treated you the other day…. I know my father didn't hire you. I don't know why I acted the way I did especially after you had been so kind to me. You were right. I was being very bratty and I'm sorry…….I-I also want to say thank you again for everything you did for me." She looked up at him.

His facial expression was still hard and serious. She bit her lower lip and looked at her hands. "Um…..well I better get going. Sorry for bothering you. Goodbye, Shio." She turned to leave.

As her small form started to disappear amongst the dense forest, he decided to suck up his pride and stop her from leaving. He sighed, "Kiriko, wait!"

She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. Shio walked up behind her. Her eyes widened slightly as his shadow started to loom over her.

He stood there for a moment not knowing what to say then he blurted, "Did you eat?" _What! Why the hell did I just say something so stupid!_ He wanted to slap himself but managed to keep his cool.

Kiriko turn her head slightly, "What?"

Since he couldn't take it back he just decided to go along with his stupid out burst. "I asked if you ate yet."

She turned around to face him. Kiriko gasped a little not realizing he was standing so close. She took a step back. "Um no. I haven't."

Shio turned away from her and started to walk back towards the stream. "Come. Have lunch with me."

She smiled.

He had some rice balls and fruit. She had some leftovers from her dinner with Hiko. They ate in silence. Kiriko kept her eyes on her food but every now and then she would look up to see what Shio was doing. He was staring at the water every time she looked. Finally her curiosity got the best of her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Shio kept his eyes on the water and bit into his apple. He was silent for a while then he answered. "I was actually wondering where you were heading next?"

Kiriko was a little taken aback by this. Why would he care where she was going? Yet she answered him, "I'm going home…. To Tokyo."

He looked over at her. "Tokyo?……That's where I'm heading too."

Kiriko gave him a bewildered look. "I thought you lived in Kyoto. Why are you going to Tokyo?"

Shio narrowed his eyes a little.

"Um… never mind it's none of my busi-"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Oh." Was all she said. She turned to look at the water.

Shio spoke up again. "You know…Since we're going the same way and all… maybe we should travel together.. But just to Tokyo's border. From there we go our separate ways. What do you think?" _Why did I just say that?…..I should be travelling alone but I don't want her to get lost…….Wait a minute! Who cares if she gets lost! What's wrong with you Shio?_ He was about to take back the offer until the small smile on her face.

Kiriko blushed slightly and nibbled at her rice ball. "Sure, if you don't mind having a little brat travelling along side you."

Shio chuckled slightly and a small smile etched its way across his handsome lips. "Do you think I would have suggested it if you really bothered me that much?"

Kiriko looked up at him with a large smile. Shio marvelled at how beautiful her indigo eyes radiated in the bright sunlight. They were filled with knowledge however they made her look young and innocent.

"How old are you?" He asked out of the blue.

Kiriko wrinkled up her eyebrows. "Oro!" She started to giggle_. I can't believe I just said that_.

Shio raised his eyebrow. He had no idea what the giggling was about.

"Um…I just turned eighteen yesterday. Why do you ask?"

He got up and dusted the dirt off his hakama then put his gi back on. "I was just wondering. That's all."

She watched him get dressed for a moment then she got up herself. She packed away the food and picked up the rest of her things. Shio was ready to go by the time she finished gathering her stuff.

"Well are you ready?"

Kiriko looked around to make sure she didn't leave anything behind. "Yes…..I think I got every thing."

"Good." He started to walk off. "Let's go and don't dilly dally. I like to walk at a fast pace. So you better-"

"What were you saying?" Kiriko had already caught up and was walking beside him.

"Um….never mind."

They walked off into the forest together.

The twins were in the front of the house practicing their martial arts while Kenshin came walking up towards the gate. Asao was the first to spot Kenshin. She ducked under her sister's punch and ran to the gate.

"Mr. Himura what are you doing back so soon?"

Meshi joined her sister, "We thought you left yesterday to go home with Kiriko."

Kenshin smiled, "Yes….well, something came up. Are your parents home?"

"Yes, we'll go get them for you." They answered in their usual manner.

Kenshin watched the girls run off towards the shrine. Kenshin stood patiently by the gate and waited for either Aoshi or Misao to arrive. Misao came out first. The expression on her face made Kenshin laugh inwardly. He spoke up before she could bombard him with questions.

"Yes I know. I know Mrs. Misao. I'll explain everything to you and Aoshi. Okay?"

To Kenshin's surprise she didn't speak but just nodded in compliance.

When Aoshi finally came out, Kenshin and Misao were sitting on the front steps drinking tea. Aoshi joined them and Kenshin began his story. He told them how he got there and she had already left. He talked about what Master Hiko had told him about Kiriko. He didn't go into as much detail as Hiko did but gave them a general idea. He also didn't mention the born Battousai theory. Finally he told them about Kiriko infatuation with some guy.

"Now this is the part where I need your help. Hiko told me that the name sounded familiar to him. He also told me that he believes he heard the name from someone that was in the Juppengatana. I was hoping the Oniwaban group could look into a guy. Hiko didn't get his last name but he told me what Kiriko told him. She said he had black-blue hair was as tall as you, Aoshi and had red eyes."

"Red eyes?" Misao blurted out. _Who in the world has red eyes?_ She thought

"Yes I thought that was kind of particular too but not many people have violet eyes Mrs. Misao." Kenshin looked at her and smiled.

"Battousai, I'll have my men look into it right away." Aoshi spoke up for the first time.

Kenshin smiled. "Thank you, Aoshi."

Misao gasped, " Oh no! I already sent the letter you wanted me to send to Kaoru this morning. What do you want to do about that?"

"Well I can't do anything about that now. I'll just have to send Kaoru another letter ….Thanks again for everything."

The sun was starting to set. To Kiriko dismay, they hadn't started up a conversation since they left the stream. She was having a hard time of thinking of things to say to him. She wanted to know more about him but the look on his face was just so intimidating she kept her mouth shut. Finally she thought of something to say. She hoped it wouldn't sound too lame.

"I've been meaning to thank you for the compliment you gave me."

Shio looked down at her. "What compliment?"

"Well…" she thought about it for a moment. "You told me I looked beautiful in kimonos."

"I don't remember saying beautiful cause you're far from that. Actually it's kind of hard remembering anything after you tried to knock my head off."

Kiriko gasped. She looked up at him. "You said beautiful and I already apologized about that!" She yelled.

Shio snickered. "If I said any thing like that then I must have been delirious."

Kiriko put her hand on her hip. "So what are you trying to say? That you're taking the compliment back."

"No. What I'm saying IS, I never said that in the first place. Why would I tell a spoiled little brat that she's beautiful?"

Kiriko's face turned bright red with anger.

_She looks so cute when she's angry, _he thought. Shio smirked and continued his teasing. "Actually I think I said you look like a boy in a dress."

"YOU are such a JERK! Why did I agree to travel with you! All I wanted to do was spark up a conversation with you and look what happens! I get insulted!" Kiriko hollered at him.

Shio looked down at her with a huge grin on his face. "We're talking, aren't we?"

"…" She blinked. All the anger vanished from Kiriko's body as she looked at him with wide eyes.

Shio started chuckling softly. "Hey, I figured it's better to have you yelling at me then have that silence between us."

Kiriko opened her mouth then closed it and smiled. He was right. It was better then having the silence. She looked up at him. He was still smiling. "You jerk." She said poking his head playfully.

Shio stopped walking and touched the spot where she poked him. "I know you didn't just touch me."

Kiriko stood exactly in front of him then she placed her hands on her hips and spoke directly in his face. "Yes I did and what are you going to do about it?" _I can't believe I'm flirting with him like this_! Her thoughts screamed at her but she didn't move from where she stood.

Shio stared into her unwavering eyes_. Hhmmm……_ he thought, _oh she thinks she's a big girl_. He gave her a half smirk then licked his lips and leaned in close to her face.

This startled Kiriko. She stepped back but he moved in closer and spoke very softly into her ear. "Little girl……. Don't ever start a challenge that you can't finish." Then he walked around her slightly brushing her shoulder as he pasted.

Kiriko watched him walk away. Her face flushed immensely from such a statement. First she calmed herself down then ran to catch up with him. "What did you mean by that?"

"Take it how you want it. I'm not explaining." He kept his eyes in front of him.

"Why do you keep calling me 'little'?"

"Oh, besides the fact that you are?" He commented.

Kiriko glared at him. "ha, ha that's really funny." She answered dryly. "You know what I mean. You think I'm so young when you're not that much older than I am."

Shio looked down at her again. "You don't know my age."

Kiriko nodded. "Yes I do. You're twenty-three."

"Humph………good guess." He didn't say anything after that.

Kiriko didn't want it to become silent again, so she quickly thought of something else to talk about.

"Um it's really starting to get dark now. Don't you think we should start settling down for the night?"

"I can walk all night."

Kiriko slowed down a little then stopped. "Well I'm sorry to say I can't. I didn't get much sleep the night before."


	28. Son of a ManSlayer

**Son of a Man-Slayer**

The next morning, Kiriko slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at the biggest, blackest, hairiest rat she had ever seen in her life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She screamed.

Shio was coming back from a pond with some fish when he heard Kiriko's glass breaking scream. He sprinted to the cave.

"Kiriko, what wrong!"

Kiriko flew out of the cave. She jumped on his back, making him drop the fish.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!"

"What's wrong! What's going on!" Shio yelled as Kiriko put a choke-hold around his neck.

"KILL IT!" She shrieked in his ear.

"Kiriko….loosen…. your….. grip….. I….. can't……breath…"

Kiriko totally ignored Shio's plead for air. She kept her grip firm and continued to scream, "KILL IT!"

Shio focused his now tear filled eyes on the cave to see what she was screaming about. He smiled slightly when he saw a small black mouse come scurrying out of the cave.

"Kiriko…..calm down. It's gone."

Kiriko stopped cringing on his back and looked over his shoulder. She saw the mouse disappear into the bushes. Next she realized that her arms and legs wrapped around him. She jumped off and blushed madly. However, Shio didn't notice her blushing he was to busy laughing.

Kiriko's blush changed from embarrassment to anger. "HEY! It's not that funny!"

Shio hollered with laughter. "Yes it was! You did all that screaming over that little mouse! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"It wasn't a MOUSE it was a fat hairy RAT and he tried to bite my face off!" Kiriko spat in his face.

Shio laughed harder. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

Kiriko pushed him on the shoulder as she stomped past. "SHUT UP and leave me alone!"

Shio stopped laughing immediately. "Kiriko…what's that on your back!"

Kiriko started screaming and jumping around. "WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT!" She pulled and tugged at the back of her gi. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

She stopped jumping when she saw Shio holding his stomach and laughing his head off. He had tricked her. Tears were streaming down his face he was laughing so hard.

Kiriko ran and grabbed Laplatina. She swung for his head but he ducked. Unfortunately she swung so hard that she spun out of control and lost her footing.

"AW!" Kiriko yelped as she started to slip down the side of the hill.

"Kiriko!" Shio grabbed her arm but she pulled him down with her. He pulled her into his arms and they both went rolling down the slope.

Shio landed on his back into a patch of grass. "Ooomph!" He puffed as Kiriko landed on top of him. Her now loose hair covered over them like a thick quilt.

Shio groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Her head was still lying on his shoulder. She hadn't moved. Shio looked at her then shook her gently.

"Kiriko?……..Kiriko, wake up." He spoke softly.

She didn't move.

Shio became nervous. He shook her again. "Kiriko, please wake up."

Kiriko slowly opened her eyes. She lifted her head up and groaned when the earth seemed to still be spinning around her.

"Are you all right?" He whispered to her.

"Huh?" Kiriko raised her face just above his.

"I said…." He brushed her bangs away from her eyes and held her cheek in the palm of her hand. "….are you all right?" He asked with concern written all over his face.

Kiriko didn't know what to say. She just stared into those breathtaking crimson eyes. She could see every incredible detail of his beautiful face from his thick eyelashes to his light moustache. Every thing was magnified at such a close range. _CLOSE RANGE!_, her thoughts screamed. She sat up fully.

"I-I'm all r-right." She stuttered. Her face was bright red.

Shio propped himself up on his elbows. "Well if you're all right, would you mine getting off me. You're heavier then you look." He teased with a small playful grin on his lips and a touch of color in his cheeks.

Kiriko flew off him when she realized that she was straddling his waist. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She had to turn her head because her face was beyond a mere blush.

Shio got up and dusted the grass and dirt off his clothes. "Sorry for what?….Almost knocking my head off?…or…Pulling me down the hill with your clumsy butt?"

Kiriko's flush went away when he made that comment. She turned her glare on him but it soon vanished when she saw the trace of a smile on his lips.

"Come on…" He walked up to her and pulled a leaf out her hair. "I caught some fish. Hopefully your…..ahem……rat…..didn't take them away." She smiled a little.

They walked back up the hill together.

"Leader?."

Aoshi opened his eyes then got up and walked over to the shrine door. Taniro, his second in command, was at the door.

"Good Morning, Taniro."

He bowed, "Good Morning, Leader. I have the information you requested last night."

"Already?…..Good."

Taniro handed Aoshi a sealed envelope that said 'Confidential' on the front. Aoshi looked at it and noticed it was kind of thick.

"Thank you."

Aoshi walked back to the house. Kenshin was outside sitting on the porch. He was watching the twins practice their martial arts. Misao came outside when she saw Aoshi approaching the house.

"Did Taniro give you anything?" She asked.

"Yes……here Battousai. This is for you."

Aoshi and Misao sat on the porch step beside Kenshin. He opened the envelope. There were a couple of pages inside. Kenshin read silently. When he started reading the second page, Kenshin face became deathly pale and the silver streak in his hair began to widen slightly. The look on Kenshin face was scaring Misao greatly.

"Himura?….What is it? What does it say?"

Kenshin didn't answer. He kept reading all the pages. When he finished, he dropped them on the ground. His eyes were faded and looked dead as he stared into the distance.

Misao shook Kenshin. "Himura!….What is it! Please tell us. You're scaring me!"

Aoshi picked up the pages and read them out loud. "We contacted our scouts through out Japan and came up with twenty guys by the name of Shio. However, from the information you provided us, none of the men fit the description. Next we contacted our scouts in China and Korea, we came up with more names and several guys had the same body type and hair as you described, but only one had brownish-red eyes. We looked into him. His full name is Shio Makoto ……"

Misao gasped. She now knew why Kenshin went pale.

Aoshi continued. "……. When we found out that his name was really Shio Makoto, we had to be sure he wasn't the Shishio Makoto's son. Unfortunately is he. Shio Makoto was born in Kyoto twenty-three years ago by Yumi Komagata. Two years before Shishio's plans to take over Japan. Our scouts told us that he never new Shishio personally. Shishio knew that he had a son apparently he didn't want anything to do with him. So Yumi gave Shio to her mother and decided to stay beside Shishio. Shio was then taken to China. Our sources also told us, that he left his grandmother at the age of twelve in search for more information about his parents. We found out that he learned Shishio's technique and came to Kyoto in search for the legendary Battousai the man-slayer. He must have found out that the Battousai was no longer in Kyoto. We also found out that he contacted someone here that knew the whereabouts of the Battousai. He left Kyoto yesterday. All in all, he is seeking revenge on the Battousai for the deaths of his parents."

Kenshin swallowed hard. He was trying to lubricate his now desert dry throat. Misao eyes were filled with tears but none of them fell. She kept her eyes on Kenshin all while Aoshi was reading. His eyes never changed. All of a sudden, Kenshin snapped out of his daze, got up and walked back into the house. Misao and Aoshi followed.

"What are you going to do, Battousai?" Aoshi wasn't one to worry about things but this information bothered him a lot.

"There's nothing I can do but hope that Kiriko gets to Tokyo safely and hope that she doesn't meet up with Shio on the way. In the mean time, I need to try to get back to Tokyo before she does that way I can tell Sano and Yahiko about the situation and they can keep a look out for Kiriko and Shio …..This is all I can think of right now."

"Well it's something……Misao and I will come with you. We'll take a boat back to Tokyo. That way we should be there by tomorrow. I can have my scouts in Tokyo help out."

Kenshin frowned. "Well what about Meshi and Asao-"

(CRASH) The twins came barging into the house. "We're coming-" "with you!" All this time, the adults totally forgot about the two girls. The twins had been listening to the whole conversation.

"NO! You two can't come. This is adult business." Misao scolded.

Aoshi walked over to them. "Your mother is right girls-"

"Daddy please-" "we can help!" "We're part of the-" "Oniwaban group too! And besides-" "Kiriko is our friend!" "You have to let us-" "help!"

The adults were speechless. Misao was also moved by the girls' willingness to help. They sounded just like her at that age.

The looks on the twin's faces were so heartfelt Aoshi didn't have the strength to say no. "Okay……..you can come along."

The girls squealed and gave their father kisses on his cheeks.

"But your only job is to scout. If things get dangerous you are to come back to the Battousai's house and let us handle everything from there. Do we have a deal?"

"YES!" They yelled.

"All right everyone get packed. The afternoon is getting late and I don't want us to miss the last boat to Tokyo. So let's get going." Aoshi ordered. Everyone dispersed and left Kenshin standing in the family room. Kenshin went back outside and waited on the porch for everyone. _I have wonderful friends that I do_, Kenshin looked up into the sky, _Kiriko, I'm going to stop under estimating you and hope that you can take care of yourself until you get to Tokyo…….Master you better be right about her……Kiriko please be all right………..please……_


	29. Kanagawa City

**Kanagawa** **City**

Once the ice was broken, Shio and Kiriko kept on talking during the past three days. They talked about many things. Well, Kiriko talked more than he did. When she got into a discussion about friends, Shio became very quiet and took note on how she talked about her 'so called' best friend Saganno. She brought him up many times during their past conversations. Shio could see she had deep feelings for him. It was kind of hard to believe that Saganno was just her friend. Kiriko had asked him a question but he didn't hear her. His thoughts were considering her relationship with this Saganno.

"Did you hear me?" Kiriko poked him in the arm. "Hey, don't start going Mister Quiet Guy on me again."

He didn't say anything at first then he finally spoke up. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Kiriko started laughing. "Who! Saganno! Yeah right!"

"Well….it's just the way you talk about him. He sounds like your boyfriend more than your friend." Shio said matter-of-factly.

Kiriko stopped laughing. "The way I talk about him? What do you mean?"

Shio kept his eyes on the path as he spoke; "You talk about him as though you are in love with him. You said that you two have known each other since childhood. I'm positive some feelings have developed over the years."

"Yes I love him like the brother I should have had instead of the ones I do have. But I'm not _in_ love with him. I just don't see him like that."

"Do you think he has stronger feelings for you?"

Kiriko thought about his question for a moment. "Nah, I mean….we're practically family."

Shio looked at her. "Yeah…the key word here is practically not completely. I'm guessing that he's glad he's not your brother or cousin because then it would be wrong to have feelings for you. On the other hand, he family in the technical sense therefore he has the freedom to be more then just your 'friend' if _you_ wanted him to be."

Kiriko looked up at Shio. Their eyes met for a brief minute. Finally, he turned his away from her. Kiriko had the strangest feeling that he was jealous. However, she wasn't sure if he was jealous of Saganno or the fact that she had a best friend.

"Well, tell me about your friends."

"I don't have any." He answered curtly.

Kiriko found this hard to believe. "You mean you have absolutely no friends what so ever?"

He didn't answer her.

"Oh come on Shio, you're pullin my leg. That can't be…" The look that he gave her told her that he was dead serious and that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. She got the point. They were quiet for a moment but it didn't last. This no friends thing was really bothering her. So she asked him a more personal question.

"Well, I know you have a girlfriend?"

"I haven't found a woman worthy enough for me." He stated very arrogantly.

Kiriko burst out laughing; "What! Worthy enough for YOU! Oh give me a brake. You are NOT all that."

"Are you kidding? Kiriko, I am fine and you know it."

She laughed some more. "Oh please! You wish!" She was lying through her teeth because Shio was beyond handsome. He was almost God-like.

Shio looked at her with a cocky grin on his face. "You know you shouldn't lie. Just admit it. I'm the finest thing your little virgin eyes have ever seen."

She laughed harder. "HA! HA! Why don't you just get over yourself! You know your nothing but a scruffy-peeping-" She gasped.

Shio grab her arm and lifted her up into a bear hug until she was mere inches away from his lips. "Then why do you look at me the way you do?" He whispered with a naughty smirk on his face.

Kiriko stared at him wide eyed. He held her in his bear hug a longer than she expected. He knew she wouldn't answer but he still wanted to see that cute blush etch its way across her face. She wiggled out of his grasp just as her face was turning its famous shade of cherry. Once she was free, she turned her head. "W-what d-do you m-mean by t-that?" _Do I look at him a curtain way?_

Shio didn't say anything. He only snickered and continued to walk. Kiriko desperately tried to calm herself. Her face was severely flushed. Once she got herself under control, she caught up with him. This time it was her turn to be the quiet one.

"You're not going quiet on me are you?" He looked down at her. Shio was trying hard to remove the grin off his face.

"No." She answered sheepishly. _What does he mean? Have I been staring at him like some googly eyed pre-teen?_

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

Shio chuckled. "There no need for you to be so quiet. It's okay for you to admit that you have a crush on me."

Kiriko almost choked on her own spit. "WHAT! You have GOT to be kidding! I can't STAND your ass!" Kiriko yelled.

Shio laughed harder. "Yeah, you really sound convincing."

This made Kiriko angry. She grabbed his arm and spun him around so that he was facing her. She did it so fast that it knocked the laughter out of him. He looked at her with wide eyes as she spoke directly into his face. "First of all, I don't look at you a certain way! You just WISH I would look at you a certain way! Your huge ego just can't get over the fact that your little sexy red eyes and smile isn't making me melt in your presence the way it must do other females! You need to get over yourself! Because the truth is that the only person around here that likes you …is… YOU!"

Shio stared at her with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

Kiriko folded her arms over her chest. _I sure told him off_, she thought with a smirk.

"So…" A small smile formed on his lip, "…you think my eyes are sexy?"

Kiriko's arms dropped to her sides and her face went bright scarlet.

Shio burst into hysterical laughter.

She turned around and stomped away from him.

"Kiriko, you like me soooo much."

She turned around to say something else but then stopped when she remembered Kenji used to say that to Meya all the time. _I know how Kenji feels about Meya……….maybe Shio feels that way about me. Cause he sure does tease me a lot just like Kenji does to Meya._ The thought made her smile.

Shio laughter faded when he saw the little smile on her face. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh I was just thinking…..um never mind. Look there's a good place to camp tonight" Kiriko ran towards an opening amongst the trees.

Shio leaned against a tree watching her prepare some dinner. He didn't bring up the fact that she totally dismissed their earlier conversation. In a way, he was kind of glad. It was getting too personal.

Ever since they left the cave three days ago, he got a feeling that she had a little crush on him, but after her little speech, he wasn't too sure. He could have sworn that he caught her staring or blushing at him a couple of times but maybe it was wishful thinking.

Shio turned his gaze from Kiriko then he looked up at the stars, as his mind kept remembering this feeling he got after they rolled off the hillside.

When she didn't move, he became very worried that she might be unconscious. However, when she woke up and stared into his eyes the way she did, _he_ couldn't move. Beside the fact that she was on top of him, her eyes had literally kept him pinned to the ground. He could still feel her smooth skin in his palm and her warm breath on his lips. Her intense stare made his heart race. Part of his mind kept screaming for her to get off him before he did something he would regret. On the other hand, another part of his mind was begging for her not to move. This part of his subconscious wanted to taste her lips, hold her tightly in his arms and kiss her forever. Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately), she had sat up breaking the hold that was on him. Once it was broken, he had wanted her off him immediately because a blush was starting to creep into his own cheeks and he really didn't want her to see that.


	30. A Day at the Festival

**A Day at the Festival**

Since it was still early afternoon, Kiriko wanted to see the shops so she convinced Shio to come with her. Once she got him to agree she went a take a long hot bath.

"Okay, I'm ready." Kiriko came out from her side of the room.

Shio was looking out the window daydreaming. He turned around. "It took you long enou-" His mouth dropped open when he saw her. Kiriko was wearing the kimono that he saw her in the first time. However, the last time she had her hair in a French braid down her back. This time she had it up in a bun with a couple of small strands hanging loosely around her face. Her hair was a slightly brighter red since they first met and her skin was faintly darker. The combination between her hair, skin and beautiful kimono totally stripped away her tomboy image. She looked like royalty. He remembered seeing her dressed up before but for some reason, now that he knew her, she seemed to look different. It was like…………Whoa!

"What's wrong? You better not say I look like a boy in a dress." Kiriko crossed her arms.

"Huh?" He shut his mouth and turned his gaze. "Uhh ….no but what was wrong with your other clothes? Weren't they dry?"

"Yes but they were still dirty so I decided to wash them and this is the only other clothing I have…..Why? Would you like me to wash your stuff?"

Shio turned his face towards the window in the room. He didn't want her to see him blush, for his perverted mind was taking the meaning of her question the wrong way. "Uumm….no. I don't need you to wash my stuff. I mean clothes!"

Kiriko shrugged. "Oh ok…..well, come on lets get going while we still have light outside." She grabbed Laplatina.

"You're not taking that are you?" Shio asked. "I mean…I don't think that really goes with your kimono."

"Well, I take it with me everywhere. A girl has to protect herself, you know." She walked towards the door but Shio gently grabbed her hand. Kiriko turned around with a confused expression on her face.

Shio walked up close to her and gazed down into her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm here to protect you now."

Kiriko stared up into his crimson eyes. One part of her was screaming for her to tell him that she could protect herself but another part of her kept thinking about an argument she had with her father…

(…_"I want to be able to protect myself! You can't protect me forever!" Kiriko yelled. "Of course not forever, Miss Kiriko," Kenshin said calmly, " just until you get a husband. Then he can protect you for me."…)_

She was really mad when her father said that but now as she looked in Shio's eyes. She didn't mind it if her protector was him.

Kiriko smiled and handed Laplatina to him. "Okay…um…Thank you, Shio." He smiled, placed her sword down and they walked out of the room together.

As they walked through the market place, Shio noticed how almost every guy seemed to be staring at Kiriko. Of course this wasn't true, he only noticed the guys that did look at her. The few guys that were looking would ogle her when she would look at the merchandise. He kept getting angry because the fools acted like he wasn't even standing right next to her. Then Shio figured that maybe it was because he looked kind of scruffy while she looked like a princess. Shio had always been told he was a good looking guy no matter what he had on. So he didn't really care about his appearance until now. For the first time in his life he felt unworthy to be in a female's presence especially Kiriko. He was starting to think that maybe he should have took her up on that offer to clean his clothes.

While she was busy looking at some wind chimes, Shio started to dust off his hakama then he straightened up his gi and tried to smooth down his wild bangs. He was so busy trying to get a stubborn strand of hair back that he didn't notice that Kiriko was watching him.

"What are doing?" Kiriko looked at him suspiciously.

"Huh?" Shio guiltily folded his arms across his chest and blushed a little. "Um…nothing."

"Is there something in your hair?" Kiriko started looking at his blue-black mane.

"No. No it's nothing. Um….did you see something that you like?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"No not really." Kiriko grabbed his arm. "Come on. Let's go over there." She pointed to a pastry stand.

When they approached the stand, Shio didn't like the way the young man behind the counter looked at Kiriko. She smiled _hhmm that guy's kind of cute_, she thought_, but he's got nothing on Shio_. The young man smiled back.

"Hello pretty lady. How can I help you?"

"Hello. We just came to see what kind of goodies you have." Kiriko smiled sweetly. Shio stood to the side with his arms folded over his chest.

"Oh….I have plenty of _goodies _that _you_ would enjoy." The young man said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Shio raised his eyebrow, _what the fuck does that mean?_

Kiriko just smiled, not getting his innuendo, and went about looking at the different sweets. When she bent down to get a better look; the young man was obviously straining to see down her kimono. Shio had to stop the urge to growl and pull out his sword to slice the little punk's eyes right out of their sockets.

"Oh that looks good….may I have two of those please." She pointed to two giant candied apples.

The young man placed the apples into a bag.

"How much do I owe you?" Kiriko dug into her sash for her money but the young man grabbed her arm and placed the bag in her hand.

"Please it's no charge for a beautiful girl like you." He smiled warmly while he held on to her hand a little longer then Shio liked.

He narrowed his eyes. _If he doesn't let go of her hand, I swear I'll cut his off. _

Kiriko blushed. "Um…no please let me pay for it."

"No I wouldn't think of it. It's my pleasure. Please take them." He kissed her hand.

Shio had enough. "Let's go!" He grabbed her arm and yanked her down the street with him.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Kiriko yelped. He practically dragged her into small alleyway.

"Can't you tell when someone is fondling you!" He yelled in her face.

"Huh! W-what in the world are you talking about? What's wrong with you?" This confused Kiriko greatly because Shio wasn't one to lose his cool.

"That guy had his hands and eyes all over you!" He barked.

"What! No he didn't. He was just holding my hand…" Kiriko looked him strangely; "….why are you acting like this?"

"…" Kiriko had caught him off guard. He didn't say any thing. _Why am I acting like this?_ He asked himself.

Kiriko started to giggle.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You're jealous." She stated.

"HA! I don't get jealous." He said arrogantly.

Kiriko decided not to go into. She was just taken aback from his actions. Ever since their journey together, he had been very flirty but she tried to ignore it because he was flirty with all the females they met along the way but this was the first time he showed real interest towards her. She had to admit she was more then flattered.

"Okay, okay what ever you say. Come on. Let's go see where that music is coming from." She playfully tugged his gi then walked out of the alley.

Shio followed behind her quietly. He was glad she didn't tease him about him being jealous. He had to admit. He'd never been jealous before. It was definitely an embarrassing act that he didn't want to show again.

Ironically, while Shio thought that every male specimen in the market place was looking at Kiriko, she thought every female was looking at him. They stared at him like they'd never seen a man before. Granted that he was extremely handsome, there was no need for them to start drooling when he walked by. Kiriko want to gag. She liked the fact that Shio didn't seem to notice that she was walking really close to him. She wanted to get it through their heads that he was with her. When she caught him trying to straighten himself up, she thought he had spotted some hot girl and was trying to look good for her. Kiriko had looked around angrily trying to catch the little hussy looking at her MAN….ahem…friend. That was the main reason why she grabbed on to his arm.

When they got further into the market place, they came into a small festival. The music was loud and people were dancing in the street. As they got closer, Kiriko noticed a group of young girls around her age, dressed in gorgeous kimono's were giggling and waving at Shio. He smiled and nodded. Kiriko tried her best to ignore the bunch of dim-witted twits. She decided to turn her full attention to the music and dancing. Just as she was starting to tap her toes to the music, three of the girls came over and surrounded Shio.

"Are you from around her?" One of them asked in a sweet honey voice.

Shio gave them a cocky smile. Kiriko almost slapped him. "No. I'm not from around here. Just passing through." He answered.

"Oh but you must stay for the festival. It lasts for three days. You'll miss all the fun." The other girl pouted while batting her thick eyelashes and smiling sweetly at him.

_Do I look like THAT when I do that_, Kiriko thought. _UGH! I'll never do that again_. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the dancing but her ears were still tuned in on the conversation.

"Sorry ladies. I have to leave first thing tomorrow morning." Shio grinned slightly. He caught Kiriko's little reaction to his admirers. She was trying not to care.

"Well then you have to dance with me before you leave?" Another girl asked. Her voice was sweeter than the other girls who were standing around Shio. Kiriko turned around to see who had spoken. It was another girl from the group. She was a little taller than Kiriko with long thick ebony hair, a curvy body, beautiful big blood red lips and electric blue eyes. Kiriko thought she must be the leader of their little clique because she was beyond gorgeous.

Shio's smile broadened immensely. Kiriko wanted pop him in the back of his lecherous head. Just as he was about to answer-

"I want you to dance with me." A deep sultry voice spoke from behind her.

Both Kiriko and Shio turned to see who had spoken. She nearly gasped when an extremely tall, muscular, and all around beautiful God stood in front of her smiling brightly. He was about the same age and height as Shio with short light brown hair that was smoothed back very neatly. A thin trimmed moustache, incredible white teeth and dazzling chrome eyes. As far as looks, Shio and this guy could run neck-in-neck. They only differences were Shio was leaner and slightly shabby. While this guy was bigger and very clean cut, he truly looked like a prince.

"Come on." His smile brightened and he took her hand.

Kiriko shook her head to wake up out of her daydream. "Excuse me?"

"Dance with me." He said it more as a sweet command rather then a question.

Kiriko took a quick glance at Shio. His eyes were redder than usual. Kiriko was about to decline until she saw the girl again. This time she was pulling on Shio's arm for his attention.

"Yes, I would love to dance." She let go of his hand and took his arm instead. He led her into the crowd.

Shio was about to grab Kiriko's arm but he felt a tug at his gi.

"Wait handsome, you didn't answer my question. Aren't you gonna give little ol' me a quick dance?" The girl pouted and batted her eyes.

Shio looked at her. There was no doubt that this girl could give Kiriko a run for her money as far as looks were concern. However, the girl was too forward. She was throwing herself at him and it was really getting on his nerves. Nonetheless, he still wanted to keep a close eye on Kiriko and the 'pretty-boy'. He didn't like the look in the guy's eyes.

"Um…sure let's go." He took her hand and led her into the crowd.

The streets were starting to really fill up as the sun was starting to set. Shio was having a hard time locating Kiriko whereabouts but he quickly calmed down when he saw her cherry hair bobbing amongst the crowd of mostly black manes. He took the girl closer to where Kiriko was dancing. He didn't want to be too far away from her.

"So are we going to dance or stand here in the middle of a dancing crowd?" The girl asked impatiently. Shio had forgotten he was with her.


	31. Sweet Treats

**Sweet Treats**

They both were screaming with laughter as they walked back towards the inn.

"Did you hear how girlie his voice was when you punched the sense out his smell."

Shio nodded his head and laughed harder at her pun. "I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing when you smashed the dirt in his face."

Kiriko laughed harder. "Well he was already a dirt bag. I just wanted to keep it filled." They both cackled louder after that comment.

Finally Shio calmed down. "You know. I really couldn't believe you did that either."

Kiriko calmed down too and smiled up at him. "Well, what was I supposed to do?…I couldn't just let him talk to my friend like that."

He stopped walking and stared at her.

"What? What's wrong?" Her smile slowly fell. _Why is he looking at me like that_, she wondered.

"Your……your friend?" He asked.

She walked up closed to him and looked into his eyes seriously. "Yes, of course my friend."

A small smile started to form on his lips. Kiriko slowly smiled back at him. She thought he was mad at her for saying that but she was glad to see that he wasn't.

As Shio gazed at her pretty face, the strong urge to kiss her came to him again. He didn't want to ignore it this time. All he hoped was that she wouldn't slap him when he did it. Just as he was about to lean in, he heard a young boy's scream in the distance. Kiriko heard it too. They looked up the road and saw a young boy coming in their direction. Three larger boys were chasing him. One of them had huge stick and threw it at the little boy's legs.

"OW!" He yelped then tripped and slid in the dirt. The large boys started to kick and stomp on him.

Kiriko pulled up the sleeves of her kimono and started to march over to where they were but Shio stopped her.

"Let me go." He said and walked over to where the bullies were. Kiriko giggled when he punched each of them in the head.

"Since my little buddy here is not able to finish this fight…" He cracked his knuckles, "I'll be taking his place."

The bullies ran off without so much as a word uttered. Shio knelt down to help the boy to his feet and dusted him off then gave him a rag to wipe his bloody nose.

"They always beat up on me." He whispered. "If I was stronger, I could have handled those guys………I-I hate being so weak." A large tear fell out of his sad big brown eyes.

Shio looked into eyes and saw the little boy he used to be many years ago. Small, afraid, and alone. He whispered in his ear. "Hey let me tell you something. They might beat you up physically but they can't hurt you if you keep this.." Shio pointed to his heart, "…strong. As long as you keep your strength in here, no body can ever bring you down. Remember that."

The boy gave him a little smiled. "Okay…….Thanks mister." He ran off down the road.

Shio walked back over to where Kiriko stood.

"Is everything okay now?" She asked concern written all over her face.

He chuckled a little. "Yeah everything okay, Come on let's get back to the inn. It's starting to get late."

Once they got back to their room, Shio went to his futon and began to sharpen his sword. The room was separated by a sliding door. Kiriko didn't want to go to her side, so she decided to keep Shio company.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked sweetly.

He smiled, "Now you I don't mind." He was hoping that she wouldn't go to her side of the room right away. Kiriko dug into her little bag and pulled out a candy apple.

"Here." She gave it to Shio.

"What is this anyway?" He smelled the unusual sweet treat.

"What? You never had a candy apple before. Oh you haven't lived man!" She teased. "Try it….. My family and I used to make these when I was…um…when I was little…."

Kiriko trailed off. The thought of her family made her very sad all of a sudden.

Shio noticed this but didn't say anything. He bit into the apple. Kiriko laughed when a squirt of juice came out and hit him in the eye. He wiped it out of his eye and laughed with her.

"You know….this is really good."

"See, I knew you would like it." Kiriko bit into hers and the juice squirted up her nose. They both started laughing.

After they had their apples, they became silent for a moment then Shio spoke up. "There's something that I've been wondering about since I met you. You don't have to answer if it's too personal……..Why did you go to Kyoto?"

Kiriko was silent.

When she didn't speak up, Shio dismissed it until…

"I'll tell you why I went to Kyoto if you tell me who you're looking for in Tokyo."

Shio thought about it for a moment then nodded in agreement.


	32. Back Home without Kiriko

**Back Home without Kiriko**

Kenshin almost cried out loud with joy as he approached his home but it was a short-lived excitement when he remembered that he was coming home without his little girl. The sun had set but the sky was still laced with orange, red, purple, and blue. As he and the Shinomori family got closer to the house, Kenshin noticed that the lights were on but no one was in the yard. They entered the gate slowly. Kenshin was trying to buy some time so he could think of something to say to Kaoru about Kiriko.

"Battousai, why are you walking so slowly? I thought you would be glad to be home." Aoshi blurted out loud.

"Shhh….I am Aoshi but I don't know what I'm going to say to Kaoru yet."

Aoshi didn't say anything. As they walked up the path Kenshin stumbled on a rock. "ORO!" he yelped. Then the house door slid open and Kaoru came running out of the house. She flew into Kenshin's arms. It happened so fast that Kenshin lost his footing and they fell on the ground.

"Oh….Kenshin….. I……. missed …..you ……so…..much!" She said in between kisses.

Kenshin hugged her tight. "How did you know we were here?"

"Kenshin I know your 'oro' any where……..we?" Kaoru looked up to see Aoshi giving her a strange look and Misao trying to hold in her giggles. She jumped up off him.

"Oh I didn't know you brought guests….." She looked amongst them but didn't see the face of her beloved daughter. "Kenshin where is Kiriko?" Kenji, Kano, Sano's family and Yahiko's family came out of the house to greet Kenshin and Kiriko.

Kenshin got up off the ground and stared at Kaoru with sad hurt filled eyes. The tears spilled out of Kaoru's navy eyes like two waterfalls.

"Kenshin…..don't you dare tell me my daughter is dead."

"No!" Kenshin gave her a comforting bear hug. "No, that's not it at all."

"Then where is she, Kenshin? You told me in the letter that she would be with you when you came back. Why did you lie to me?" She cried in his shoulder.

"Kaoru, you know I would never lie to you. At the time the letter was written, the information was true………I think we better all go inside and I'll explain everything."

Kenshin kept his arm around her as they all went back into the house.

Once they got inside, Kenshin introduced the kids to Aoshi's family. Saganno sat in the corner of the room. Other then Kiriko's own family, he anxiously wanted to see Kiriko again. It didn't take long for Kenshin to get right into what they wanted to hear. He explained about the letter and his time with Hiko. He told them what Hiko told him but this time he chose to tell them about Hiko's theory that she was born a Battousai. Aoshi and Misao looked at each other when he said this because they didn't hear this version of the story. Kenshin thought he heard Kenji say 'no wonder she's so good' but he didn't ask about it. Finally he told them about Shishio Makoto's son, Shio. Everyone gasped when they heard this news. He told them how this Shio was coming to Tokyo looking for him.

"Don't worry Kenshin we'll keep a look out for this guy." Yahiko spoke up.

"Thank you Yahiko but that's not the part I'm really worried about…" Kenshin took a long pause. He turned his gaze to Kaoru. "…. The thing that worries me is something else Hiko said….Some how throughout Kiriko's journey she met Shio."

The whole group said, "WHAT!"

"There's more……Master Hiko informed me that Kiriko might have a slight…….how can I put this……..infatuation with him."

"What do you mean infatuation!" Saganno yelled out and jumped to his feet. He surprised everyone with his out burst.

"Saganno, I don't know if this is true. I'm just going by what my Master said…..Now this is were I need everyone's help….As I told you Kiriko is on her way home but I need everyone to spread out around Tokyo and keep a look out for her. I just hope she didn't meet up with Shio again."

"And if they do meet up, won't he hurt her because she's your daughter?" Sano asked.

"I thought about that too but she met Shio before she got to Hiko's place. If I recall, I think Hiko told me that Shio helped her with something…..The thing is Shio doesn't know that she is my daughter and Kiriko doesn't know anything about Shishio Makoto, so neither one would think that they were in danger."

Everyone thought about this for a moment. Then Saganno headed for the door.

"Saganno, where are you going?" Megumi asked.

"I want to start looking for her tonight."

"Saganno, it's dark out there. You won't be able to see anything." Sano protested.

"I don't care, dad. I won't be able to sleep until Kiriko is safe in my arms…I mean, home." Everyone in the room stared at Saganno with surprise. He blushed slightly then walked out the door.

Aoshi got up, "Saganno is right. The sooner we find Kiriko the better. And besides, she should be approaching Tokyo's boarder pretty soon. Once we get her out of harms way, we can concentrate on Shio. We'll work in shifts. Saganno has already volunteered for the night shift. So I would like Sano, Yahiko, Kenji, the Battousai and myself to join him. We'll meet back here at dawn then the rest of you have the day shift. Does that sound like a plan?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay you guys go out and find my daughter!" Kaoru said as she pushed them out of the house.


	33. Shio's Mission

**Shio's** **Mission**

"Sounds like you and I went to Kyoto for similar reasons." Shio stated after Kiriko finished her story.

"Really?"

"Yeah….You went to find out things about your father. I went to find my father and to pay my respects."

Kiriko didn't know what to say, "Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

He continued. "You asked me why I'm going to Tokyo. I'm going to find my father's murderer ………….and kill him."

Kiriko gasped. "Shio, are you serious?"

Shio looked her straight in the eye. "I've dedicated my life to finding my father's murderer. I couldn't be more serious………Kiriko let me tell you a little bit about myself……..I was born in Kyoto but my grandmother brought me up in China. My grandmother hated my father for what he did in the Revolution and for what he became after. She told me many stories about him. I was two when she told me he died. I could still remember her exact words 'He was sent back to hell were he belongs.' Funny………. I was only two but I can still remember that………She was glad he was dead but not me. I think she wanted me to hate my father, but since I didn't she decided to hate me as well. So I left her at the age of twelve in search for any information about him and my mother. I learned that he was once a man-slayer during the Revolution but after his services were done, instead of the higher officials praising him for his hard efforts they decided to burn him alive…."

Kiriko swallowed hard.

"…..They thought he was died until ten years after the Revolution and two years after my birth he rose up with an army of his own. He wanted revenge on the Meiji Government who made him out to be a monster. He was going to rule Japan and make it the strongest country in the world. I found out from a guy named Soujiro what his favorite quote was…… 'The strong shall live and the weak shall die'…….

Kiriko looked down at her hands and started to fidget. She didn't like the way Shio sounded. He was actually starting to scare her for the first time.

"……. I know it's a very powerful statement but it has great truth to it. The strong are here to prey upon the weak. It's a fact of nature and I've come to believe it. Those words inspire me to always be strong.………… He would have been a great leader until the coward government became frighten of his power. So they recruited a man known as Battousai the man-slayer…."

"Battousai?" Kiriko said more to herself then Shio. _That name sounds familiar._

"….He was famous during the Revolution. He killed many men. He was unstoppable. They said that even his eyes could slice your heart into pieces. From what I found out, my father was his successor. They fought in a duel to the death but not even my own father was a match for the Battousai. To honor my father, I've learned his technique and have become stronger than he ever was. Battousai the man-slayer will pay for what he did…… I will avenge my father death."

Kiriko was quiet for a few minutes. Finally she had to ask him something that didn't fit right with his story. "Why are you doing this?"

"Didn't I just explain that to you." Shio answered slightly hurt and annoyed that she wasn't paying attention.

"That's not the question I wanted to ask…" Kiriko struggled for the right words to say, "…what I mean is, I can see you love your father very much but what does your father's past have to do with you?"

"It has everything to do with me because I am his son. I must follow in his footsteps even though I never met him. This task makes me feel…….closer to him some how."

"Your father was a man-slayer and so was the Battousai. So what makes you think you're a man-slayer? Have you ever killed anyone before?"

"No." He mumbled. "But you don't understand. I have to do this for him. This man destroyed his dreams and hard work. I want to honor my father. This is the only way I know how."

Kiriko sighed. "I don't see how killing a man is honorable…..I've learned that when to warriors fight in an agreed duel to the death, that the loser's soul doesn't seek revenge because he died honorably. You'll dishonor his death if you seek revenge on the Battousai….and…let's say you…….fail….."

She thought she would get a bad reaction from that but he said nothing so she continued.

"Then you will really disgrace your family. It's also hard for me to believe you follow such a horrible notion as 'The strong shall live and the weak shall die'. If you truly believed that then you would have left me with that goon, to be raped because I was in a weakened state. However you helped me… and just before we got here you helped that little boy with those bullies. I'm positive that you've helped many people throughout your travels. Am I right?"

Shio stared at his sword. Stone faced. He didn't answer.

"Well anyway, if you truly believed that statement then you wouldn't have helped me, that little boy, or anyone else you've come across…..so, you see why I'm confused when you say that you believe in it so strongly…..Shio, I would have never agreed to go with you if I felt that I was in danger. I don't detect the soul of a man-slayer in you. You're not your father. You are your own person and you don't have to follow in your father's path because you're not a murderer. It's just not in you-"

Shio got up. "You're wrong. I WILL kill the Battousai…..I don't have it in me, huh?………..I have it…… RIGHT HERE!" He pointed to his chest "…You know what; I don't know why I'm explaining myself to a spoiled little brat who runs away from a father who loves her." He picked up his sword and walked out the door.

Kiriko jump when the door slammed behind him. She sat there for awhile and just stared at that the door. She finally got up, changed back into her other clothes and put her hair back into its usual ponytail. Then she went to her futon. She laid awake for most of the night. Listening and hoping he would return.

When she woke up the next morning, he still wasn't there. She packed her things and went to the desk to pay for the room. To her surprise, the room was paid for in full.

"Who paid for it?" Kiriko asked.

"Why the young man that came in with you. He paid for it last night before he left." The old man behind the counter replied.

"He did?…oh…..Thanks. Goodbye." Kiriko walked outside and stood in the middle of the road. It was still earlier. Most of the shops and stands were just opening. She went into her satchel and pulled out her map. She stood there staring at it but wasn't really reading it. She couldn't get over the fact that Shio paid for the room. _He was angry last night yet was still kind enough to do that…..He's so wrong about himself. He's not a murderer and he doesn't have it in him like his father…. But I really have no right meddling in something he spent most of his life to achieve._ Kiriko finally focused her concentration on the map. She was relieved to find out that she was only a thirty miles from Tokyo. _I'm so tired of this trip. I can't wait to get home…..I hope they're not too mad at me._ Kiriko looked up the road and saw a tall man with long black ponytail standing by a fruit stand.

_SHIO! _She thought as she ran towards him. "SHIO!" She called out. The man didn't turn around. Kiriko caught up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Shio?"

The man turned around, "Huh?"

It wasn't him. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Kiriko turned the corner and walked out of the town.

After a couple of miles, Kiriko pulled out her map again. _Am I lost?_, she thought as she read through it over and over again.

"You know you're going the wrong way."

Kiriko turned around to the familiar voice. Her eyes lit up at once when she saw his handsome face smirking at her.

"Shio." She walked over to him and gazed up into eyes.

"Kiriko, I sorry for the way I-"

She placed her finger on his lips. "No please let me apologize first….. I have no right meddling in your business,especially when you spent so much time and dedication to it. I still don't think you should kill someone………. Maybe I don't understand but it's really not my business……I…Iguess I just don't want you to get hurt either……. I-I mean if something happened to you ….I……" Kiriko looked away from him. She didn't want him to see the tears stinging in her eyes.

Shio stared at her with a slightly surprised expression on his face. _Is she really that worried about me?_ He gently turned her head back to face him. She avoided looking into his eye as a tear slowly spilled down her cheek. _She is! …………I've never had someone worry about me so much_.

"Kiriko, please don't worry. I know this doesn't sound right but I must do it……….And another thing…..we'll need to spilt up before we get to Tokyo. I've already said too much to you…… I don't want you to become more involved in my mission. Do you understand?"

Kiriko nodded in compliance.

Shio took her hand and playfully tugged her. "Come on. I know you can't wait to get home."

Kiriko grinned. "Not necessarily."

Shio grinned back at her in the way that made her heart melt. They walked back in the opposite direction from the way she was going. To Kiriko's dismay, Tokyo was only a couple of miles away.

They didn't talk much as they travelled. Kiriko couldn't stand the uncomfortable silence between them but what could she say to a person that was planning on becoming a murderer. Even worse was the fact that she cared for him greatly. She just didn't know what to say. She wanted to ask him more questions. Try to desperately talk him out of this stupid mission but he was so headstrong. So determined. For eleven years he's wanted to do this. Eleven years. It made her three weeks looking for her own father's secrets seem like a flea on an elephant. _My own father secrets_, she thought. Now that she really thought about it, she felt like a hypocrite; telling Shio that his father's past has nothing to do with him while she really should have been telling herself that all along. Just as Hiko said, what did his past matter as long as he loved her and she loved him? And that's when Kiriko started to wonder, maybe Shio wasn't doing this to honor his father, maybe he was doing it for his father's love. A father that abandoned him as a baby, both parents and even his grandmother shunned him from their love and care. She remembered what he said when he left the room the other night;

_(…" I don't know why I'm even explaining myself to a spoiled little brat who runs away from a father who loves her."…)_

_Could that be it, _she thought_, Is that why he really wants to destroy the Battousai so badly? For his dead father's love?_

Kiriko looked up into his face as these new questions plagued her mind. _Now I REALLY didn't know what to say_.

Shio felt her stare so he looked down at her. "What? What's wrong?"

She looked away. "Oh…nothing."

"There's obviously something on your mind. I would suggest you ask it now. We're getting closer to Tokyo and you probably won't get another chance to do so." Once the words came out his mouth, he totally regretted saying them. His heart sank at the thought of not seeing her ever again.

What he said wounded Kiriko deeply. Tears stung at her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "So…..I won't ever see you again." She said more as a statement then as a question.

Shio couldn't lie to her. "The truth is……when I killed the Battousai I will become a murderer and I'll be running from the cops for probably the rest of my life, so, no you won't see me again."

Kiriko stared at the road. _Shio_ _must really trust me. He's openly admitting to me that he will be a fugitive and yet he doesn't even think for a second that I'll tell the cops…... OH I CAN JUST HIT HIM!……He knows good and well I won't tell-_

"I'm glad we travelled together." Shio interrupted her thoughts.

Kiriko looked up at him again. "What?"

He was staring at the road. "I said I'm glad we travelled together. I must admit. I really had a wonderful time with you."

Kiriko blushed, "So did I."

He continued. "You know…..I don't ever remember laughing so much in such a short time…….The best part was the mouse thing-"

"HEY! Let's not bring that up again." She said with a smile. Now that she thought about that horrible ordeal, it did seem a little funny to her.

Shio chuckled a little. "Okay, okay…….Basically what I'm saying is……. I'm glad we met each other and got to know one another better."

Kiriko couldn't erase the smile from her face. "Yeah, I'm glad you were in the tree….ahem…..'bird watching'."

"HEY! Let's not bring THAT up again." He smiled at her.

She giggled.

Shio became serious again. "I'm saying these things because…" he stopped walking and took her arm to make her stop too, "….this is where we must part." Then he slowly pulled her into his strong arms and hugged her tightly.

Kiriko eyes widened. She was completely speechless.

He spoke softly into her ear. "I've known nothing else but this mission my whole life. It's consumed my time so that is why I never had a chance to make any friends…When you told me that I was your friend, I was a little shocked…..but mostly honored that you would think of me that way…… And even though I've only known you for a short time.……… you have truly become the only friend I've ever had………….I thank you for that and I'll never forget you." When Shio felt her warm tears on his shoulders, he squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his hold on her.

Kiriko slowly wrapped her arms around him and hugged back. They stood that way for a few minutes. Shio sighed then finally loosen his arms from around her however he didn't release her from his embrace. She started to cry harder. Kiriko kept her head down, trying to hide her tears.

He gently placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head. Tears streaked down her face like small rivers. He took his thumb and wiped away a tear that was cascading down her left cheek then stared deeply into her eyes; "Tokyo is only three miles from here. Keep going in this direction and you'll be home in no time." He stared at her for a moment.

"Shio…you…you don't have to…"

"Kiriko, I'm sorry but must do this. Please try to understand." She closed her eyes and nodded. Since he knew he would never see her again, he figured this was his only opportunity to fulfil the desire he'd been having ever since he first met her. Shio took a deep breath, leaned in and gently placed is lips on her tear soaked mouth.

Kiriko's eyes shot open. She was so shocked that she was about to pull away but when his strong arms pulled her in closer she could help but to melt into his soft lips. So she closed her eyes again and kissed back. Shio deepened his kiss slightly, gently parting her lips. Since Kiriko was inexperienced, she just followed his lead and opened her mouth slightly. Her knees almost gave away when she felt his tongue lightly graze across hers. Just as she was beginning to feel more comfortable about her first kiss she felt him hesitantly pulling away from her. _Please don't go. Stay with me_, but just as she was thinking this his warm lips separated from hers. He slowly removed his arms from around her waist and softly said,


	34. Kiriko's Home!

**Kiriko's Home!**

Kiriko was in a complete daze as she walked towards Tokyo. After Shio's tall frame disappeared into the woods, she had collapsed to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Several times she had to stop the impulse to run after him. She actually did take a few steps in his direction, thinking that maybe she could help him find the Battousai but stopped immediately when she knew he wouldn't hear of it. Shio wanted to do this alone. Kiriko cried more in those few moments than she did in her entire lifetime. The thing that bothered her most about the crying was why she was crying so much. _It's not like I love him or anything like that, _she thought, _I just hate the fact that I'll never see him again. _More tears pooled at the bottom of her eyes.

Kiriko was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't sense the four eyes watching her from the trees. When two figures came flying out the trees, Kiriko back flipped and pulled out Laplatina. It took her a minute to realize her attackers. It was the twins she met in Kyoto.

"WE FOUND YOU!" Meshi and Asao squealed with glee. They ran over and hugged Kiriko.

Kiriko was so surprised to see them that she was completely flabbergasted. Then the twins circled her and started to dance around her like ring-around-the-rosie.

"We found her first! We found her first!" They sang merrily.

Finally, Kiriko snapped out of her shocked state. "Hey! Hey! Wait a minute. What are you two doing here?"

"We're here-" "to look for-" "you, Kiriko."

"Huh? What? What's going on!" Kiriko was totally confused now.

"We'll tell you-" "what we know-" "on the way-" "back to your-" "house."

Kaoru was waiting on the porch for everyone to report back with any news about Kiriko. Almost everyone came back but no one had any good news. They were all waiting on the twins and then the night shift would go out. Kaoru and Kenshin talked pretty much the whole night when he first came back. She wanted to know more about this born Battousai thing he had mentioned earlier in the conversation with the group. Kenshin explained it the best way he could. Kaoru only shook her head and laughed to herself. She knew there was a little too much Kenshin in her daughter but she didn't think it was that much.

Kaoru snapped out of her daydream when she heard chattering coming from up the road. She knew it was the twins. They sounded just like their mother when she was that age. Kaoru got up and decided to meet them by the gate.

The three girls walked side by side. Kiriko listened intently as the confusing twins tried to explain what was going on. They were quickly approaching her front gate. Kiriko stopped when the gate door opened and her mother walked.

Kaoru had her back towards the twins. She turned around; "Did you girls have any-"

She gasped.

The twins smiled brightly as mother and daughter stared at each in complete silence.

"K……Kiriko?" Kaoru breathed out. The word came out barely above a whisper.

Kiriko opened her mouth to say something but decided that there were no words could describe how she felt at that moment. She ran into her mother's arms.

Kaoru hugged her to the pointed of suffocation. Kiriko didn't care. Every time her mother squeezed tighter more tears seeped out of Kiriko's eyes.

"Kiriko…….don't-" Kaoru pulled away from Kiriko and looked into her daughter's tear stained face. Then Kaoru bit her bottom lip and gave Kiriko a hard quick slap across her face. Kiriko and the twins gasped in utter disbelief. Then Kaoru took her back into her arms and hugged her tighter than before. "Don't you ever do this to me again!….Do you hear me!…..If something had happened to you…….I……..I just don't know what I would have done."

Kiriko cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The twins ran towards the house to get everyone to come outside.

"KIRIKO'S BACK! KIRIKO'S BACK!" They screamed.

Kenji, Kano, Meya, Sanni, and Yatsume heard this news loud and clear. They raced out the house to meet the twins.

"She's back! Where!" Kenji said looking around the yard.

"She's out by the-" "road with your-" "mother."


	35. Not The Same Kiriko

**Not the Same Kiriko**

"Kiriko…..I've missed you so much." Kenshin spoke into her hair.

Kiriko kept mumbling and sobbing into his shoulder. When she finally got some of her composer back, she pulled away from him and spoke. "Daddy…….I'm…..I'm so so sor..r..y…" She went back into her hysterical bouts of crying.

Kenshin put his arm around her shoulder and they walked to the dojo. Once they got there, they sat in the middle of the training hall. Kenshin gave her a handkerchief for her face. Then he took a deep breath and began. "When I was eight, my parents had-"

"Stop."

Kenshin stopped speaking and looked into Kiriko's eyes. "Kiriko you need to hear this."

"No I don't……Daddy…I'm not going to lie…I'm still very curious about your past but I've learned that I have nothing to do with your past. If you told me now it would be unimportant because I'll still love you… I'm your daughter. All that matters is the present, the future and the fact that you love me. You are over protective…" Kiriko smiled a little, "and you know what, that's okay. You're doing it for a reason and I trust that it is a good reason. I know what I did was very stupid and I hope you can forgive me." Tears began to fill her eyes again.

Kenshin stared at his daughter with disbelief. He couldn't believe his ears. Was this really Kiriko? She always had a manner about her that was beyond her years but this was unexplainable. He felt like he was talking to a grown woman and not his little girl. He finally snapped out of his initial shock and smiled. That was his problem. After all this time he still under estimated her. She wasn't his little girl anymore. _She is a woman_.

"Miss Kiriko as long as your safe and home the past truly does not matter anymore." He got up and helped her to her feet. "Come on. You've had a long journey and I know you're exhausted."

Kiriko smiled had hugged him again. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Kiriko"

When they got back to the house, Kiriko said her apologizes again and told everyone goodnight. After that she took a long hot bath and went to bed. However she didn't fall asleep right away. She laid in her futon looking at the ceiling for a while. She couldn't seem to get Shio and the kiss he gave her off her mind. She never imagined in a thousand years that kissing a guy would be like that. Yet she had a feeling that maybe it was that fact that it was Shio who kissed her. She had never really been boy crazy like most girls her age.

Yes, if she saw an attractive guy, she would acknowledge it but she really didn't go dizzy over them, however, Shio was more then just handsome. He was intelligent, funny (when he wasn't playing tricks on her), kind (even though he tried to put on an arrogant tough guy exterior), and defiantly lonely and unloved. Kiriko could see it so clearly when he was talking about his mission. He'd been alone his whole life. No family. No friends. Just him and his mission. She could also feel it in his kiss. She sensed that it was extremely hard for him to pull away from her. The hurt in his eyes made her heart ache. Kiriko rolled over and looked at Laplatina leaning against the wall. The sword of peace_. What good is that sword if it can't bring me peace of mind? I'm so worry about him,_ she thought. _I wonder where he's at right now_. _Shio, please change your mind. Please…_

"come back to me." She whispered out loud then she finally closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

_"Battousai! You killed my father, prepare to die!" Shio stepped closer to the Battousai. His sword pointed at his neck however the Battousai kept his sword sheathed. He stared at Shio with sad eyes. _

_"Why are you doing this, Shio? I can see in your eyes that you have never killed a man before. So tell me the real reason you are after my life."_

_"To avenge my father! You murderer!"_

_"Shio, I didn't mean to kill your father……It was an accident. However, your father actually killed…himself."_

_He stared at the Battousai in utter disbelief. "YOU LIE!" Shio ran towards the Battousai. The Battousai still didn't unsheathe his sword. Shio slashed down across his chest. He closed his eyes to keep the spraying blood from getting into them. _

_"Finally, the Battousai's dead and my father will love me for it." He said to himself. He slowly opened his eyes to look at the now dead Battousai's body. Shio eyes widened in despicable horror as Kiriko stood in front of him. Blood spilling out of her chest like a claret waterfall. Her once beautiful bright indigo eyes were now starting to glaze over as death was claiming her soul. _

_"Shio………" she breathed out as her body slowing started to collapse to the ground._

_"…kiriko………NNNNNOOOOOO… _

"….. NNNNNOOOOOO!" Shio sat straight up. Sweat was seeping out of every pour on his body. He unconsciously looked around still thinking Kiriko was laying on the ground somewhere soaking in a pool of her blood. To his relief she wasn't lying on the ground dead but to his disappointment she wasn't there at all. Shio looked down at his hands. They were shaking uncontrollably. W_hat the hell does this mean?_ He ran his hands through his hair to wipe some of the sweat away. Then he laid back down and looked up at the moon less sky.

Shio was still in the woods just outside of Tokyo. Ever since he left Kiriko earlier that day, he'd been having second thoughts about his mission. He didn't know why he told her his life story in the first place. He figured it was the same reason why he asked her to travel with him. He just wished he knew what that reason was. He had never talked to anyone about what he was planning to do before. So he had no other opinions but his own. He just kept telling himself that this was the only way to receive the love that he so desired. However, when he told Kiriko and heard her strong opinions about his mission. He began to have serious doubts, especially when he saw the worry in her eyes. She was truly scared for him. It was the same frightened look she gave him when she thought he was drowning. She genuinely cared for him. He felt honored that she cared so much. To top it off were the nightmares he been having. It was like his subconscious was screaming for him not to go through with it.

"I have to." Shio spoke to the night sky. "I can't turn back now and besides…" He closed his eyes. "I have nobody to go back to."

The next morning, Kenshin and Kaoru were up first thing to see Aoshi and his family off. They were going to stay awhile and keep a look out for Shio Makoto but Aoshi received some distressing news from Kyoto about the Yagi Yakuza. Aoshi decided that they should get back immediately. Kenshin and Kaoru thanked them for their help and told Aoshi if they needed them just give the word and they would come to Kyoto.

On their way back from the docks, Kaoru asked Kenshin about the night before.

"Did you tell Kiriko about your past?"

Kenshin shook his head, "No."

This confused Kaoru. "Well why not? You said that was the first thing you were going to do when you saw her again. Did you change your mind?"

"Kaoru, do you think Kiriko looks different?"

She gasped. "Yes! It took me a moment to realize that she was standing in front of me. She almost doesn't look like my daughter. I was wondering if anyone else noticed too."

"Yes her appearance has changed and so has her attitude. Last night I tried to tell her about my past but she cut me off and told me she didn't want to know. She said that as long as I love her, the past didn't matter. She really shocked me. I mean…Kiriko was always mature but I felt like I was talking not to my daughter but to a woman that I just met off the street. It was very eye opening experience."

Kaoru thought about what he said. "So you're never going to tell her about your past?"

"Of course I will tell her but only when she wants to hear it."

Kaoru smiled. _She's not a little tomboy anymore_, she thought.

When they got back to the house, Kenshin went to the back of the house to start on the laundry but when he got there all the laundry was done. Kenshin took a closer look at the clothes that were hanging up to dry. _I'm impressed_, he thought, _Kenji did a really good job_. Since the clothes were done, Kenshin decided to help his wife with breakfast.

Kaoru went to wake up the boys but to her surprise, Kenji was already up starting breakfast and Kano was setting the table. Kaoru smiled brightly. She was so proud of her boys. They had become the men of the house when Kenshin was gone. She thought it would end now that he was back but they were still helping out.

"Sit down mom. We're making a welcome back breakfast for dad and Kiriko." Kano said. "Even though she doesn't deserve it." He mumbled.

"Hey, hey be nice little brother. I hate to admit it but she had me worry too." Kenji commented while he started cutting some carrots.

Kaoru sat at the table and watched her boys do their thing. She was a little saddened that even her sons were better cooks than she was.

Kenshin came in, "ORO?" He yelped when he saw his sons making breakfast.

"Yes! I know. I know. Come sit down with me and let our sons do the cooking. It's a welcome home breakfast for Kiriko and you sweety." Kenshin sat down and watched his sons with wide eyes.

Just as the boys were about to place the food on the table, Kiriko entered the room. Everyone gasped when they saw her. She was wearing one of Kaoru's old kimonos. It was yellow with purple and pink flowers all over it. The yellow made her hair and skin look even more vibrant than before.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me like that?" She said with a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"It's nothing. Come and sit down. Your bothers have made a welcome home breakfast for you." Kaoru gestured her to sit in her usually place across from Kenshin.

She sat down and Kano placed a bowl of food in front of her. Kiriko sniffed it. "Is it safe to eat?" She teased.

"HEY! You can eat dirt for all I care!" Kano barked.

Kenji pushed him into his seat then he sat down. "What your dear sweet brother is trying to say is…….that we missed you little sister and we're glad you're home safely." Kenji gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah. We're glad your home. I really did miss you, I think" Kano gave her a peck on her other cheek. "Or maybe I'm thinking of my bokken- OUCH!" Kaoru pinched his ear.

A tear came out of Kiriko's eye. That was the first time her brothers ever said anything remotely nice to her and meant it. "Thank you so much…..I apologize for making everyone worry. I won't ever do that again. Please for give me."

Kenshin touched Kiriko's hand lightly. "Miss Kiriko we're just glad your home."

More tears fell out of her eyes as she smiled at her family. Nothing more needed to be said. They all sat quietly and enjoy their breakfast.


	36. Kiriko Tells Her Story

**Kiriko** **Tells Her Story**

Afterwards, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Kiriko offered to clean up since the boys made a delicious breakfast. Even though everything was in the past, everyone wanted to hear about her travels. What she did? Who she met? Everything. The main reason they wanted to hear her story was to find out about the guy Shio Makoto and her supposed infatuation.

Kiriko chose her words very carefully. She told them about the little boy named Eko and his mother. She said that they must go back and visit, together. Everyone agreed. Then she spoke about her unpleasant meeting with Jenji and his grandmother. For some reason her brothers found this very amusing. Kaoru screamed for them to shut up and let her finish the story. Kiriko continued. While she talked about Jenji, she noticed her father's eyes seem to flash with recognition as if he had met the man himself. Next she talked about her time in the Odawara Tavern. Kaoru didn't like the fact that she worked in one of those sleazy places but she was happy that the kimono that she made for Kiriko was a hit even though she hasn't seen her daughter in it yet.

Kenshin interrupted. "You know….. I was there one day for lunch. Did you see me?"

Kiriko swallowed hard. She turned her gaze away from his piercing eyes. "Yes……..I did…….and that's when I left. I didn't want you to find me just yet." She spoke honestly.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment.

"Well don't stop there…continue." Kano pushed her arm.

Kiriko took a deep breath and continued. She told them about when she met the twins purposely skipping the part about the pond incident. She knew they would all have a fit if she told them about her skinny-dipping and Shio peeping at her. She went into telling them about her meeting Seiku and his son. How she helped them and Seiku gave Laplatina. She explained the purpose of the sword and what it was made of. When she spoke about the sword she purposely avoided her father's eyes. She knew he didn't like that fact that she knew swordsmanship and had an actual sword too even though it couldn't cut. Next she talked about her time with Hiko. Again skipping the incident with Jenji and sleeping at Shio's place. Everyone laughed when she told them about Hiko's three large admirers. Kenshin laughed the most. He always wondered why his master always went to the market place that was miles away from his house. Finally, she told them about her duel with Hiko. Explaining to them that he made her see the error of her journey and making her come back to Tokyo.

"I have to remember to write him and thank him again." Kiriko spoke softly more to herself then the others.

"Don't worry about that, Miss Kiriko. We're going to visit Master Hiko together real soon." Kenshin smiled at her. Kiriko eyes lit up right away.

"So that's the end of your story? You didn't meet anyone else in your travels?" Kenji asked. It was obvious that she was omitting Shio from her story. He decided that he better put her on the spot.

Kiriko sighed and looked at her hands. "Yes, I met other people……" She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "…..but they're not worth mentioning."

The utter sadness in her voice and eyes made Kaoru remember the first time Kenshin left to go to Kyoto. She had the same sadness in her. Kaoru was really starting to believe in what Hiko had told Kenshin. Was Kiriko really in love?

"Okay guys that's enough story telling for one day. I need you guys to go into the market place and pick up a few things." Kaoru got up and handed them a list of items. "Kiriko and I need to talk."

Kenshin and Kenji headed out side. Kano jumped up then ran into his room, got his new bokken, and ran out the house. After Kiriko took it, he wouldn't leave it anywhere.

Kiriko looked at her mother curiously. "Talk about what? I told you guys pretty much the whole story."

Kaoru looked Kiriko up and down. "Even though you look fabulous in my kimono, you don't have to wear it to please us. Why don't you go and change back into your other clothes."

She chuckled a little. "No it's okay mom. I hate to burst your bubble but I didn't put this on to please you guys. I wanted to wear it." She smiled thinking about what Shio had said to her.

_(…"You know…you should wear kimonos more often. They look good on you."…) _

"Oh really?" Kaoru raised her eyebrow to this change in her daughter. "Come on, Kiriko. Let's go for a walk."

"So…..what do you want to talk about?" Kiriko asked while she picked up a bright red shell off the ground. _It's the same color of his eyes_, she thought as she brushed the dirt of the beautiful shell.

Kaoru watched her do this. She noticed the far off look in Kiriko's eyes as she rubbed the shell in her hand.

"What does that remind you of?" Kaoru asked.

"His eyes…" Kiriko whispered unconsciously. Then she blinked and looked at her mother. "W-what did you ask me?"

Kaoru started to giggle. "Kiriko, why don't you tell me about Shio?"

"Huh!" She was flabbergasted.

She sat down in a patch of grass under a tree. "Come sit with me. Kiriko, let me tell you a little secret. Your father went to see Hiko just as you left that day. Hiko told him what you told Hiko. That included you meeting Shio Makoto. Now I can understand if you didn't want to talk about him in front of your brothers and father. That's why I wanted to talk to you privately. I thought you might be a little more comfortable with me. So please talk to me. I want to hear all about him."

Kiriko went back to playing with the shell in her hand. Kaoru stared at her patiently waiting for her to say something but she remained silent.

"Well can I at least tell me how you two met?" Kaoru asked.

Kiriko eyes widened and she stared to flush madly. "Um….he saved me from Jenji." She blurted out. Deciding not to ever tell _anyone_ about how they really met.

"Oh, he did? What happened?" Kaoru didn't understand why that would make her blush.

"Unfortunately, I told him and his crazy grandmother that I was going to Kyoto. I had no idea he would come after me. After I left Seiku he caught me in a dark alley and trapped me there. I was completely caught off guard and that made me dropped my sword. When I ran to get it he threw a pipe at my ankle. See…." Kiriko lifted her kimono and showed her mother the bruise. It was still black and blue.

Kaoru gasped. "Kiriko why didn't you tell us you were hurt. We need to have Megumi look at that."

"It's okay, mom. It stopped hurting along time ago……When Jenji hit my ankle I was really helpless…..He was going to …" Kiriko voice started to crack.

"I get the picture. Go on." Kaoru urged.

She nodded. "Well, Shio came to my rescue. He beat him up then took me to his place, fixed my ankle, and fed me." Kiriko blushed and smiled at the thought.

Kaoru listened to her daughter intently. Kiriko talked about their time together. When they went to Kanagawa City and eat at the restaurant then danced in the festival. How he knocked out some jerk that was grouping on her and how he helped a little boy with some bullies.

"Did Shio carry a sword? And if he did, would he use it on these people?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes he had a sword……….. but…… now that I think about it. He never used his sword. As a matter of fact, the only time I ever saw him unsheathe his sword was when he was practicing with it."

_Hmm interesting_, Kaoru thought.

Kiriko continued, "I guess he didn't want to hurt anyone that seriously." Again she thought about how wrong he was about himself. Kiriko looked at the shell again. _He is NOT a murderer_, she thought

From what Kiriko was telling her, these weren't the actions of a man-slayer. Shio sounded sort of like Kenshin but Kaoru had to know one last thing.

"Kiriko, how did you feel when you were with him? Did you ever feel like you were in danger or that he might hurt you?"

"Never." Kiriko answered as if that was the most absurd thing in the world. "I always felt safe with him…" She looked at the shell again for the fourth time. "He was my…" She smiled, "…my protector."

That's all Kaoru needed to know. "Kiriko, he sounds like a great guy. Maybe one day you'll see him again."

It took a great amount of Kiriko will power to keep the tears from leaking out of her eyes. Unfortunately, one escaped.

Kaoru gazed at that single tear and realized that Shio must have told her something that meant she would never see him again.

Kiriko wiped it away and looked into her mother's eyes with a small smile. "Yes………that would be nice."

"Well, let's get back to the house. The guys should be home by now." Kaoru helped her to her feet and they walked back in silence.


	37. Testing the Theory

**Testing the Theory**

When they got back to the house, the guys were putting away the things they bought from the market place. Kiriko went to help her brothers. While the others were preoccupied, Kaoru grabbed Kenshin hand.

"Oro?"

"Shh…come with me. We need to talk."

They quietly left the house unnoticed then walked over to the dojo.

"Kenshin, I talked to Kiriko about Shio."

Kenshin looked her sternly in to her eyes. "Yes. What did she say? Did he hurt her in anyway?" His eyes started to waver from violet to gold just from the thought.

"No. Kenshin that just it. I don't think Shio is dangerous." Kaoru sat down on the hard wood floor. She gestured for him to do the same.

"W-What do you mean? He supposed to be after my life." He said as he sat down in front of her.

Kaoru nodded. "Yes that is what we've heard from other people but hearing Kiriko's story about him makes me wonder."

Kenshin just stared at her. A confused look plaster on his face. She went into detail about what Kiriko said.

"He helped her several times, plus some other people while she was with him…….To tell you the truth Kenshin……he sounded a little bit like you and I believe everything she's told me."

Kenshin pondered over this new information.

She continued, "Also…..Hiko was right. Kiriko has deep feelings for him and I don't think she would fall for someone she felt unsafe with or someone who would hurt others. Remember that Kiriko can read people like you. She would have sensed it if she was in danger."

"Yes that is true." He looked down at his hands. Kaoru touched them softly. He looked up into her pools of sapphire. She smiled.

"There's one last thing………I asked her how she felt when she was with him…….She said she felt like he was her…………protector."

Kenshin eyes widened. "Wait a minute. She used that exact-"

"Word. Yes, Kenshin she used that exact word. So you see. He isn't like Shishio Makoto. He's different. I just know it. However, I have a feeling Shio told her what he is planning to do-"

"What-"

"Let me finish….what he is planning to do to the Battousai. Remember Kiriko doesn't know who that is. Kenshin you have to tell her even if she doesn't want to hear it. It's better if she knows now and I have a way you can bring it up to her."

Kenshin sat quietly and listened closely to Kaoru's plan.

"Where did mom and dad go?" Kano asked.

Kenji and Kiriko looked around finally noticing that their parents had disappeared.

"I don't know. I didn't even know they left." Kenji answered as he took a peak out the window.

"Hm….well anyway…Kiriko did I tell you I beat Kenji in practice?" Kano told her excitedly.

Kiriko smiled. "No, you forgot to mention something as important as that. I want to hear all the gory details."

"Oh please! He got one lucky shot and he thinks he beat me!" Kenji snickered.

"Yeah but she doesn't know how I made that so called 'lucky shot'." Kano laughed.

"Oh be quiet Kenji. I want to hear this." She grabbed Kano's arm and they went outside to the front steps. Kenji followed. He wanted to make sure his little brother didn't exaggerate the story so he stood in the doorway to listen.

"Okay so what happened?" Kiriko asked excitedly.

Kano nodded and started his story, "Well it happened a few days after you ranaway…"

Kiriko frowned a little after hearing that word.

"…we were really busy helping mom and everything that we didn't have time to practice. So mom gave us a brake so that we could. That day Megumi, Meya and Sanni came over to watch. Kenji was trying to show off because he lost a lot of cool points when Meya caught him doing the laundry…"

Kiriko burst out laughing. Kano joined her.

"Oh will you two SHUT UP!" Kenji screamed, "Kano you're not telling it right let me-"

"No I want Kano to tell the story, you'll just try to make it sound better for you." Kiriko scolded. "Go on Kano, finish the story."

"I'll give Kenji this….he started off fancy. He was kind of beating me up and I was getting very angry. But then I thought about something you did when you were fighting him. So I calmed down and went back into first fighting stance position. Here let me show you…" Kano got up and ran into the house to get his bokken. Then he came back out and stood in front of Kiriko. Showing her what he meant.

"Yes I understand. Go on, go on." Kiriko was really starting to get excited.

"So Kenji was like..'Hey Meya! Watch me do this one of a kind move I made special for you'…and you know Meya she was like 'Whatever'…"

Kiriko laughed at the way Kano mimicked their voices. It even made Kenji chuckle, too.

"…so Kenji was acting all cocky that he didn't even realize I was so focus. Like this.."

He showed her. Narrowing his eyes too small slits like she did so long ago. "And I said 'I'm ready when you are big brother' so Kenji jumped straight in the air and was coming down towards me fast but he didn't think I could do what you did. I jumped up and spun and caught him in the gut…" Kano demonstrated. "YAAAAA…just like that! Kenji went flying across the room-"

"No I didn't!" He barked.

"Well let's me put it this way…you sure didn't land on your feet." Kano and Kiriko both started laughing hysterically.

"Kano you really did that? That's great! It's about time he got a good smack down." They both laughed some more.

Kenji rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, I have to admit. He really did catch me off guard just like you did. If I had known I was fighting someone with your skill level I would have prepared myself." Kenji sat beside Kiriko.

"Why thank you Kenji for recognizing my talent." Kiriko smiled proudly.

He scoffed, "Oh please, get over your self. You didn't do it alone."

Kiriko frowned at him, "Um…Yes, I _did_ do it alone. No one in this house taught me how to fight. I had no choice but to do it alone."

"Yeah, yeah we know that but even if you taught yourself you wouldn't be as good as you are…….Didn't dad tell you where you acquired your skills?"

The confused look on Kiriko face answered his question. Kenji and Kano were shocked.


	38. The True Battousai Revealed

**The True Battousai Revealed**

Kenshin gently moved the blade away from his neck. Kiriko dropped the sword. "I'm sorry daddy."

He looked at her with a confused expression. "Sorry? Sorry for what? Miss Kiriko you have done nothing wrong. I am the one who needs to apologize to you." He hugged her tightly and whispered into her hair. "All this time I have been under estimating you. I kept thinking you we just my little girl. Beautiful, small, and weak but I was wrong. Very, very wrong. You are strong, physically and mentally. You are able to handle any situation…….and I hope…no….I know you'll be able to handle what I'm about to tell you right now but this is going to be very difficult for you." Kenshin pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

Kaoru realized at that moment it was time for everyone to leave but to her surprise both the families were gone. _They must have understood that this was going to get personal and that we needed our privacy_, she thought. She was actually happy that she didn't have to kick out her friends. Kenji and Kano were still in the dojo. Kaoru got up and ushered them out without saying a word.

Kenshin and Kiriko were left alone. He picked up Laplatina and handed it back to her. After she sheathed her sword then they sat down in the middle of the training hall.

"Miss Kiriko, have you ever heard about the legendary Battousai the man-slayer?"

"Huh?" _Where did this come from all of a sudden_, Kiriko thought. "Um…I've heard of the name before."

"Do you know anything about the legend? If you do then please tell me, Miss Kiriko." Kenshin could see she didn't want to say too much but he needed to know what Shio might have told her.

"Well……….I heard that he killed a lot of people during the Revolution and that he was a deadly monster that was unstoppable. And……." Kiriko swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "….and a friend of mine told me that he murdered his father."

That was what Kenshin wanted to know. Shio HAD told her what he is going to do. "Did your…friend tell you this?" She didn't answer.

"Well, he was correct. During the Revolution, Battousai the man-slayer killed many people. He was a deadly assassin that was hired to kill off head government officials. The strongest of all the Imperialist. He did this in hopes of making a better future for others. However, a very special person. Her name was Tomoe. She opened his eyes to the fact that he was killing people. Good or bad, a life was still a life. When he finally realized what he was doing it was too late. He accidentally killed the one he loved so dearly…"

"That's terrible." She whispered to herself.

Kenshin continued, "…After the war, he vowed that he would never kill again. So he wandered Japan for ten years helping those who needed it and protecting the weak. He did this to repent for the lives he took and to honor the death of his beloved."

"Wait a minute. He vowed to never kill again?" Kiriko asked. _I've heard that somewhere before_, she thought hard as to where she heard that statement.

"Yes he did. He also used a form of swordsmanship that was unmatched. It was how he became the ultimate man-slayer. During our fight I noticed you had similar techniques like the Battousai. Your speed, accuracy, and skills were a lot like his but your technique is not meant to kill-"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." Kiriko shook her head to get all this information straight. "I'm completely confused. What in the world are you talking about? What does the Battousai have to do with what we were duelling about? I thought we were going to talk about me being able to protect myself and others. Why are we even talking about him in the first place?"

Kenshin sighed. "I brought him up because he is the real reason why we had that duel."

Kiriko frowned up her face. "What?"

"Let me finish…….Master Hiko was extremely impressed by your swordsmanship skills. He thought they were the same abilities as Battousai the man-slayer. When he told me this, I knew I had to see for myself. That was the true purpose of this duel. I'm sorry for misleading you."

"Huh?…..But daddy, I've never met this man. How can that be? I taught myself how to fight by watching mom, by going to other dojo's and reading books about it. I don't even remember any books on Battousai the to think of it. How do you know so much about him? Do you know him? Is he still alive?" Kiriko asked excitedly. Maybe if her father told her she could some how find Shio and tell him of his whereabouts even though she still didn't want him to kill the man and that reminder her. "And another thing. The Battousai must have broken his vow because he killed my friend's father and that happened way after the Revolution."

"I guess I should just come out and say it." Kenshin took a deep breath. "Yes I do know the Battousai and yes he is still alive. The reason I know so much about him and the reason why you have such great abilities is..." He paused, "...because I was him. I was Battousai the man-slayer."

"ORO!" Kenshin yelp. The reaction that he got complete shocked him. Kiriko started to laugh. She actually burst out laughing like it was the best joke she had ever heard in her life. Kenshin just stared at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe she was laughing so hard.

"YOU! Battousai the man-slayer! YEA RIGHT!" Kiriko held her stomach as she laughed. When she noticed the serious expression on his face, she slowly got herself under control. "Oh come on daddy. You're pulling my leg, right?"

Kenshin didn't answer.

Kiriko stopped laughing all together. "You are joking, right?"

He pushed his bangs back with his left hand. With his right index finger he traced the scar going downward. "This happened during an assignment where I killed Tomoe's fiancée." He traced the scar going across. "This happened when I killed Tomoe." Kenshin took his sakabatou from his tie, unsheathed it, and placed it on the floor in between them. "This is the type of sword I used after the Revolution when I vowed never to kill again. The same sword that Seiku's father made…Do you want to know why I'm so protective of my family?"

Kiriko just stared at him. She was utterly flabbergasted.

"It is because I didn't want my kids to ever live in fear of my past. Your mother went through a lot with me. She had been threatened, attacked, and kidnapped but she stayed with me to the end. I never wanted what happened to us to happen to my children. I also didn't want my children to live in fear of me…..After the war, I became a wanderer but as time went on and I came up against new foes the Battousai would come out of me. Your mother was the saving grace for my soul. She kept me from killing again. Unfortunately, when I had children I didn't know I would pass on myself, Kenshin Himura, AND the Battousai to …….. to you, Kiriko."

She sat there and said nothing. She didn't move and it looked like she wasn't even breathing. Kenshin figured that she was in shock. And why wouldn't she be. The shock of her being born with the Battousai abilities didn't even hit her yet. All she could think about was her sweet gentle father was Battousai the man-slayer. Killer of uncountable numbers of people and the murderer to Shio's father and that's when Kiriko snapped out of her daze. Did he really kill Shio's father? She had to know.

"Just tell me one thing." Kiriko whispered.

Kenshin sighed with relief when she finally spoke. He was getting a little scared when she went so pale. "Yes? Anything."

"Tell me you didn't break your vow. Tell me that you didn't break it not even once because if you did…….then that means you really did kill him………and I don't know if I could ever forgive you for that. Just please tell me that you didn't kill him."

For a moment Kenshin had no idea who she was talking about and then it dawned on him. She was talking about Shishio Makoto. He could see in Kiriko sad eyes that she care for Shio and the fact that her father had murdered his father was tearing her up on the inside. _She probably thinks that somehow it is her fault that his father is dead_, the thought made Kenshin pull her into his arms and hug her tightly.

Kiriko began to sob quietly into his shoulder because that was exactly what she was thinking. She kept thinking that it was her fault that some how Shio's misery, his loneliness, his longing to be loved was her fault. That some how, deep inside her heart, she had killed Shishio Makoto.

"Kiriko don't even think that way." Kenshin said as if reading her thoughts. "It is not your fault that Shishio is dead." He pulled away from her. "Kiriko, I don't know what Shio has told you but even he does not know the whole story about his father. So I'm going to tell you what really happened. Are you ready to hear this?"

Kiriko wiped away the tears. For some reason she didn't want to hear the story but she had to know the truth.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm ready."

Kenshin began his story of Shishio Makoto and the Juppengatana.

Meanwhile, in the market place, Saganno, Meya, Sanni and Yatsume were picking up some items for their parents. While they were walking through the streets the girls kept chattering about Kiriko and her duel with Kenshin.

"I've never seen someone fight like that." Yatsume exclaimed. "She was really good."

"No she was better then good she was….umbreelevable!" Little Sanni said excitedly.

"You mean unbelievable." Meya giggled.

"That's what I said, umbreelevable." Sanni said angrily. She didn't like to be corrected.

"Okay, okay what ever. But you're right. I don't really like watching sword matches unless it's Kenji but I have to say I really enjoyed that fight. What about you Saganno?" Meya asked.

Saganno didn't answer. His thoughts were still on Kiriko and the way she looked during the fight. He had known her all his life and he'd never seen those eyes before. He didn't know what to make of it. They were extremely frightening but some how strangely beautiful.

"Hellooooo! Saganno! I'm talking to you!" Meya snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh! What!…I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Oh never mind. Come on let's hurry up and finish this shopping." Meya walked towards a rice stand. Yatsume followed quickly behind her. Little Sanni tried to catch up with them through the thick crowd. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and (BAM) ran right into someone leg.

She landed on her butt hard. "OUCH!" She yelped. Tears started to flow down her chubby cheeks.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

Sanni looked up at the extremely tall figure that she ran into. He knelt down in front of her. "Are you all right?" He asked again.

Sanni's little mouth dropped open as she stared into the most beautiful pair of red eyes she had ever seen. She blushed madly when he smiled at her.

"_Are _you all right?" Shio asked for a third time with a little chuckle in his voice. He couldn't help but to laugh at that way she was looking at him. He could almost see little hearts floating around her cute face.

She couldn't speak so she nodded instead.

"Here, let me help you up." He held out his hand. It took Sanni a minute to realize what he had just said. Finally she placed her little hand on his palm. She blushed again when he gently held it and helped her to her feet. By this time, Meya, Yatsume, and Saganno were coming to her side.

"What did you do now-" Meya's sentence cut short when the guy helping Sanni stood up and looked at her. _He's gorgeous_, she thought. Yatsume was thinking the same thing.

"No it's not her fault. I wasn't paying attention." Shio looked down at Sanni again and smiled at her. She started blushing again. "I'm sorry. Do you accept my apology?"

This time Sanni was able to speak. "Um…..o-okay."

Saganno look at all three of the girls. He could see the hearts floating around their faces too. He rolled his eyes and took Sanni's hand. "Um…Thanks for helping her out. Sorry about that."

"No. It's no problem. Goodbye um…." He knelt down in front of her again. "What's your name?"

"S-Sanni." She answered. The dreamy look was still in her big brown eyes as her face turned into a big cherry. She reminded Shio of the way Kiriko would blush.

His smile widened as he got up again. "That's a pretty name. Well, goodbye Sanni." She smiled. Sanni like the way he said her name. "Take care." Shio said. He nodded goodbye to the others and continued on his way.

The girls watched him leave. Saganno rolled his eyes again. "Will you guys come on! We have to go." He turned them around and practically pushed them back towards the rice stand.

"Don't push me, Saganno!" Meya yelled. Saganno paid her no attention.

About thirty feet up the street, Shio stopped in his tracks when he heard the girl say 'Saganno'. He turned around to see if the three girls and boy were still standing there but they had disappeared amongst the crowd. _Did she say Saganno or am I just hearing things?_ He thought but soon dismissed it. He turned back in the direction he was heading. He had one last place to go and then he would know exactly where the Battousai was hiding.

"………well that's pretty much the whole story." Kenshin finished.

Some of the things he told her were the same things Shio had said but her father's version was much more detailed. From what her father was saying Shishio was not this great person Shio was making him out to be. He sounded like a lunatic. The things he wanted to do. The countless people that would have died for his cause. It was horrible. Kiriko could now understand why her father had to stop him. She guessed if she were in the same situation, she would have tried to stop Shishio too.

"Do you think I killed him?" Kenshin asked.

Kiriko thought about it for a moment then answered. "Actually…….yes you did…" Kenshin eyes saddened a little but he said nothing.

"…on the other hand, no you didn't." Kiriko continued.

Kenshin smiled he understood what she meant. After his duel with Shishio, while he was recovering, he had question himself about Shishio's death. Did he break his vow? Had he killed him? He wanted to know what another person thought about it because after all these year he still didn't have a final answer.

"What do you mean, Miss Kiriko? Please explain it to me."

Kiriko thought about it to see if she could explain it right. "Well………when I say you didn't kill him I mean that in a technical sense. Technically, Shishio killed himself because his body could not handle anymore of the fight. He overexerted himself which made him burn up……….and when I say yes you did kill him I mean if you hadn't put all your will into the fight he would have lived but you would have died………I guess my decision on the whole thing is……….that I think you did kill him."

Kenshin frowned again because that was the same answer he kept coming up with. He looked down at his hands. He felt terrible even though it happened nearly twenty years ago.

Kiriko touched his hand. "But it was an accident." Kenshin looked up at her again. She had a small smile on her face. "I think if you could have just knocked him out, you would have let the authorities take care of the rest. You didn't mean for him to die. Did you daddy?"

He was trying to get his emotion under control but it was extremely hard. For years that question had bothered him but he never told anyone. Not even Kaoru because he didn't think she could understand but here he was telling his daughter and here she was giving him the answer that he needed to hear.

"No. No I didn't mean to. It _was_ an accident."

Kiriko smiled brightly. "That's what I thought." Her smile quickly faded. "But Shio doesn't know that. He thinks, no, he wants to believe that his father was a great man so that it would be easier to…kill……….but, but daddy, Shio's not like his father. He's kind and gentle and sweet and caring. He's trying desperately to be like Shishio but he's not. Daddy, please believe me that it's not in his blood."

"But how do you know this? I mean…the Battousai's blood is in you." Kenshin said this carefully. He didn't want her to get too upset about that comment but she surprised him yet again.

"Yes. You keep telling me that the Battousai is in my blood but that's not who I am. I'm Kiriko Himura, that's all I'm going to be and that's all I want to be. I'm my own person because I chose to be. And that makes me happy. You see, Shio doesn't seem to realize that…" She trailed off.

"I'm glad you understand that you are who ever you want to be. Unfortunately, Shio _wants_ to be like his father-"

"NO, that's not entirely…true." Kiriko stopped talking.

"Kiriko, I already know that Shio has been looking for me and that he wants revenge for the death of his father. However, you keep telling me that he's not like Shishio. I have a feeling that you believe there is another reason why he is seeking revenge….I understand that whatever Shio told you was confidential but time is short and pretty soon he'll find out where we live. I don't want anyone to get hurt and that includes him. I don't want to fight Shio. I want to help him but I can't help him if I don't know what he's going through. If you really care for him then please help me understand him."

Kiriko looked into her father's beautiful violet eyes. They reminded her of Shio's unique red ones. She could see her father really wanted to help him and so did she. So Kiriko took a deep breath and told Kenshin what she thought Shio was fighting for.


	39. Onyx Eyes

**Onyx Eyes**

Shio stood outside an old dilapidated building in the middle of the city. Compared to the rest of the houses and buildings that he'd seen so far, this place looked like it should have been torn down a long time ago. He hoped that the person he was looking for was still located here. Shio walked up to the front door and knocked. No sound came from the other side. He tried again. Nothing.

Shio stepped back away from the building. To see if there were any lights on in the inside but the windows were too dirty to tell. He squeezed through a small alleyway that led to the back of the building. Once he got back there, he saw another smaller building that was adjacent to the larger one. He tried this door. At first he heard nothing then very faintly he heard footsteps shuffling towards the door.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT!" Came a loud hoarse voice from the other side.

Shio jumped a little at the sudden out burst.

"IS SOMEONE THERE! SPEAK UP OR LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

At first he just stood there looking at the door, he didn't know what to say. Finally, he cleared his throat and tried to gather his thoughts.

"Um…yes. I'm looking for a Ms Iyla Tsumide?"

Silence answered him. "Hello?" He called out.

"Who are you and what in the hell do you want with her!" This time Shio could tell that the person's voice was indeed female.

"My name is Shio Makoto. I was told that she might have some information on the whereabouts of Battousai the man-slayer. Is she here?"

Silence again. Suddenly the door slid open to a small crack. An black eye glared at Shio through the crack. It looked at him up and down.

"You're Yumi Komagata's son?" The onyx eye asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you Ms Tsumide?"

She opened the door all the way. Shio was surprised to see that she wasn't the ugly old hag that she sounded to be. She was a petite middle aged woman, standing only a couple of inches above his waist. She had long salt and pepper hair flowing down her back in a neat low ponytail. Her face was slightly wrinkled but her eyes were radiating with what Shio thought was excitement, joy, recognition, and suspicion.

"Are you Ms Tsumide?" He asked again.

She cleared her throat. "Yes." Her voice was a little sweeter then before but her eyes were still incredibly intimidating. _I know my eyes can look like that sometimes but this is like staring into black fire_, he thought.

Finally he cleared his throat again, trying desperately not to sweat under the little woman's glare. "I do apologize for coming to you like this but I am looking for some-"

"I know what you're looking for. Come in." She stepped aside and watched Shio enter into her house timidly. When she slammed the door shut, Shio jumped a little. Even though there was still daylight outside, the small house was extremely dark. There were candles all over the place. There was an extremely large Budda statue surrounded by flowers in the middle of the sitting area. The place looked like a very small shrine of some sort but it felt like a place for demons.

"Have a seat. I'll be right back." She left and went into a room located behind the statue.

Shio saw that there was two pillows set out to sit on, as if she were expecting somebody that day. Shio took his sword off of his back then sat on the floor and waited for her patiently. After a few minutes, she came back into the room and sat across from him.

"So…….your Yumi's son…hmph, you're better looking then I thought you would be."

Shio didn't know what to say about that comment but he was curious about something else. "How do you know my mother?"

"Your mother and I were really good friends a long time ago……… before she met……him." She said the last part very disgustedly, as if the thought of saying Shishio's name was despicable within its self.

Shio figured she was referring to his father. He didn't like that way she said that so he decided to get right to the point and get out of this lady's house. "Since you already know why I'm here, would you please tell me where the Battousai is located? I would really appreciate it."

Ms Tsumide looked at the item she retrieved from her room then she looked him straight in his eyes. "First of all, he doesn't go by the name of Battousai the man-slayer. His name is Kenshin Himura." She went back to looking at the item in her hands.

Shio waited patiently for her to say more but she remained quiet. "Do you know where he is located?"


	40. The Note

**The Note**

The next morning, Kenshin was the first one up. The sky was still dark and cluttered with stars. He didn't get much sleep. He knew that Shio was on his way. He could feel it in his bones. He looked down at Kaoru. Ever since he and Kiriko were back, she'd been sleeping like a baby. He kissed her lightly on the forehead then got up to take his bath. Afterwards, he came back to the house and checked on the boys. They were knocked out cold. Then he quietly slid Kiriko's door open. What he saw alarmed him greatly to see Kiriko tossing and turning. Her hair was all over the place and her yukata was soaked through with sweat. She kept moaning something that Kenshin couldn't quite make out. He was about to wake her but she started to settle down then her breathing became normal. He sighed then closed the door and headed outside to start his morning chores.

Meanwhile, Shio was walking right along the main road to the Kamiya dojo. The sun was just starting to peak above the horizon. Shio read each sign of the houses on the road. Finally he came to a large dojo with a brick wall all the way around it. The sign read 'Kamiya Kasshin Dojo' underneath that sign there was another, 'Himura Residence'. _This is the place_, he thought. He walked around towards the back of the dojo. The wall was pretty high but luckily there was a large tree nearby. Shio started to climb it. When he got amongst the branches he was glad there was a lot of foliage to keep him camouflaged. He looked through the leaves to get a better look at the property. The place was huge. The main house was towards the back while the dojo took up most of the front space from the entrance. Shio scanned the perimeter for anyone. He stopped when he saw movement coming from the far side of the house.

A small man with red hair came out with what appeared to be a laundry basket. He started to take down the clothes. For a split second Shio thought he was Kiriko but the hair was what made him blink twice. Kiriko's hair was darker, much longer and silkier. The man, which he figured must be the Battousai or Kenshin Himura, had bright fire red hair with a low ponytail that was kind of wild. Shio watched him closely. From what he could see this man could not be the legend he had heard so much about. Yet, all the physical descriptions that Ms Tsumide gave him were all there. He was a small man with red hair. _I can't see his face_- his thought cut short when the man turn left to put another article of clothing in the basket. The large cross-shaped scar was completely visible in the sunlight. _It's him!_

Kenshin knew Shio was in the tree ever since he came from around the back of the house but he chose to ignore him. He wanted to see if Shio would attack him right at that moment. So far, he was just watching from the tree. Kenshin folded one of Kano's gis and went to lay in the basket when a small dagger with note attached hit the basket right next to his hand. Then he felt Shio's presence disappear.

Kenshin didn't pick up the dagger right away. He just stared at it. He expected Shio to try to take the opportunity to kill him right there. He would have dodged the attack of course but Shio wasn't aiming for his head or back. _Maybe he missed_, Kenshin thought but then he realized that the dagger was thrown there on purpose. _Hm……interesting,_ Kenshin picked it up.

"He just wanted to get my attention." Kenshin said out loud. Finally he opened the note.

_Battousai,_

_I have come to challenge you. Meet me in the Nataki forest tomorrow morning. This gives you time to say goodbye to your family. If you fail to show then I will be the last face they see before they die._

_From,_

_The son of a leader that you murdered_

Kenshin read the note over again. His eyes flickered slightly at the thought that Shio might do something to his family and Kenshin didn't take any threats lightly. However, the note also shocked him. He had expected Shio to challenge him today but, even though the note insinuated a threat to his family, Shio was giving him time to be with them. Shio wanted him to be able to say goodbye because he obviously intended on killing him. The fact the he had missed him purposely with the dagger and the fact that he was give him time to say his goodbyes was making Kenshin see that maybe Kiriko was right.

"He's never killed anyone before," Kenshin marvelled then he quickly tucked the note into his gi.

Kiriko woke up with a start just as Shio left the tree. Her senses kept telling her that he was in the area. She quickly got up to change then headed out side just as Kenshin was putting the last of the clothes in the basket.

"Good morning, Miss Kiriko. You're up early." Kenshin smiled brightly.

She looked around wildly. "He was here, wasn't he?"

Kenshin smile slowly fell. He nodded then handed her the note. He watched her expression closely while she read the note. He was surprised to see that her face lacked any emotion. After she read it, she folded it up and squeezed it tightly.

"Have you thought of something to say to him?"

Kiriko sighed, "No." She sat down on the step and put her head in her hands. "I don't know what I'm going to say. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Kenshin sat beside. "Don't worry. It will come to you that it will and remember that you won't have to do this alone. I'll be with you. Physically and mentally. You'll find the right words to say when that time comes."

A small smile started to form on her lips. "Thank you for the encouraging words daddy." She got up and dusted off her hakama. "I'm going to go see Saganno for a little while. I should be back by lunch time."

"So late?" Kenshin got up to walk her to the front gate.

"Yes, we have some catching up to do. Save me some lunch, okay?" She called out as she was running across the street.

Kiriko peeked into Saganno's window. He was still asleep. Even thought she really didn't want to wake him, she just had to. She needed his help about the whole Shio thing.

She knocked at his window. He stirred a little but didn't get up. Kiriko opened the window easily.

"Saganno." She called out in a loud whisper.

_ "…Saganno, I've missed you so much." Kiriko whispered in to his ear. Saganno flushed and turned to face her. She was lying next beside him stroking his hair gently. Her hypnotic eyes stared into his lovingly. _

_"Did you miss me?" She whispered as her full lips almost touched his own. Her warm moist breath was sending shivers up his spine. He tried to answer but the lump in his throat would not permit._

_"Did you miss me?" She asked again while she slipped her arm around his waist pulling him in closer to her body. He was finally able to swallow allowing the huge lump to drop back down into his butterfly infested stomach._

_"Yes," he croaked out then swallowing again, "more than you'll ever know."_

_She smiled mischievously, "Show me."_

_He frowned slightly, "What?"_

_"Show me how much you missed me." She slid her hand up his back hugging him tighter. _

Kiriko couldn't get him to wake up from were she was standing. So she hoisted herself up and climbed into his room. She walked over to where he was and knelt down beside him. He was mumbling something and his face was severely flushed. For a moment she thought that he was sick but then he started to hug his blanket tightly. Kiriko realised he was dreaming. She giggled a little and decided to watch him for a moment.

_ She giggled a little._

_"W-what's so funny?"_

_"Nothing……… are you going to show me or am I going to have to show you how much I missed you."_

_Saganno had to swallow again. His throat was completely dry. "What are you going to show me?" He asked as if he didn't already know._

_"This…" Kiriko slowly took his lips into her own. Saganno's body stiffened a little but he soon relaxed and kissed her with all the passion that had built up inside him when she left. _

Kiriko had to hold her breath so that she wouldn't laugh at Saganno making out with the blanket. She couldn't hold her breath any longer so she ran back to the window. Jumped back outside and burst out laughing.

_ Saganno held her tighter. Her smooth skin and curvy body felt so wonderful in his hands. He gently rolled her on top of him. They kissed for a few more seconds then she abruptly pulled away._

_"Saganno…"_

_"Yes…" he said dreamily. His mind still spinning from their kiss._

_"Saganno…wake up"_

_He frowned, "Huh?" Kiriko flicked him hard on the ear. "OUCH!"_

_"Saganno!……….Wake-"_

"….UP!" Kiriko flicked him again. His eyes finally opened after the second flick.

"Huh! Wha-" Saganno sat up. His head was spinning like crazy. He looked over and saw Kiriko laughing hysterically on the floor. Finally he realized it was just a dream. Saganno looked down at his lap and quickly pulled the blanket up around his neck. He hoped Kiriko didn't see that.

"Kiriko, how did you get in here!" He asked kind of angrily. Kiriko heard the anger in his voice and started to calm down.

"The way I always come in…" She pointed at the window. She was still giggling.

Saganno face looked like it was about to explode. "What are you laughing about!" He prayed that it wasn't what he was trying to conceal under his blanket

"You…" She started to laugh harder, "you were making out with…….with the blanket." She burst out laughing again.

Saganno sighed with relief and blushed a little. He scratched the back of his head, "Uh…yeah…ha ha…um what did you want?"

Kiriko simmered down again, "I need to talk to you. Can you meet me by my secret spot in a few minutes?"

"Um…sure."

She smiled at him, "Great!" She got up and walked over to the window then turned around with a grin. "And I won't tell anyone about you little make out session." Then climbed back outside.

Saganno grinned and blushed again.

After Shio left the Himura residence, he went to Nataki forest. The forest was a perfect location for them to have their duel. It was miles away from anyone. It was also beautiful but deadly. He had heard stories about the forest. Many battles had taking place there during the history of wars in Japan. The place still had booby traps and hidden surprises all over it. He figured it would be a fitting place for the Battousai to die. He decided he would spend the rest of the day practicing and checking out the forest for himself. He didn't want to get trapped in his own fighting location.

As he roamed the forest, he kept thinking about his time near the Himura residence. He kept having a strong feeling that Kiriko was in the area. It was almost eerie but he knew that was impossible. She was gone for good. Out of his life and he wished that she was out of his mind and heart as well. That way he could concentrate more on his up coming duel. He was disappointed to find that there were no booby traps in the part of the forest he was at. _Oh well…I rather him die by my hands then trip in some trap_, he thought. Since he didn't get any sleep the night before he decided to make himself comfortable in a large oak tree. _Maybe…just maybe I can find her after all this is over and done with……damn_, he slapped his forehead, _I didn't even know her full name_. Shio looked at the beautiful forest around him. The day was cool and sunny. He spotted a small flower growing on one of the branches in the tree. It was unusual because the particular tree he was in didn't grow flowers. Shio picked it. It was the same bright color of Kiriko's eyes. He smelled it_. It doesn't matter_, his eyes slowly started to close, _I don't care if it takes forever……I just want to hold her in my arms again…_ and slowly drifted to sleep.


	41. Saganno's Heart Break

**Saganno's Heart Brake**

It didn't take long for Saganno to get to her secret spot. He wondered what she might want talk about. Actually he really didn't care, this was the first time they would have some alone time since she'd been back. He wanted to hear about her travels but he needed to know if the 'thing' with the enemy was true.

As he approached the cherry blossom tree, his pace began to slow down. Finally he stopped a few feet away from the tree. He stood there for a moment to stare at her. Her eyes were very sad and she appeared to be in deep thought. The utter sadness in her eyes made him really wonder what she wanted to talk about. He also wondered if he really wanted to hear what she had to say. His heart raced at the thought of what she might say. What ever it was he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. Nonetheless, he was her friend and he would listen.

Saganno walked up to the base of the tree. She still hadn't noticed his presence. He cleared his throat. Finally she blinked and looked down at him with a small smile. He climbed the tree and sat next beside her.

Her smile broadened. "Did you finish your dream?"

Saganno's eyes widened and he started to blush, "Uumm…" He scratched the back of his head and started to laugh nervously.

"Which one of your girls were you dreaming about this time?" She giggled.

"Um…what was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked desperately trying to change the subject.

Kiriko became serious again then looked out towards the road. She sighed. "Saganno, I need to help somebody but I don't know how to go about it. I need your advice."

"Anything, Kiriko. Who do you need to help?"

She looked him into his chrome eyes. "Shio Makoto."

Saganno's eyes narrowed to slits. Just the sound of that name brought his blood to a boil. "Why on earth would you help him?" He asked in a low angry voice.

Kiriko frowned slightly; she didn't like the change in his voice. He almost sounded angry.

"Why would you want to help the son of a madman? He's probably just like his father."

"No, he's not," Kiriko said slightly agitated. She felt as if she should come to Shio's defence. "I know it sounds crazy……okay, let me try to explain first." She told Saganno the same story she told her mother and father. She hoped that he would understand.

Saganno listened quietly. He kept his eyes on the horizon for fear that Kiriko might see his true feelings for her story. When she finished it took all his strength to conceal the hurt that tore through his heart. He just had to know one thing.

"Do you…" he swallowed, "do you have feelings for him?" He already knew the answer from the way she talked about him. The words she used and how she said them sounded so loving and caring. Nonetheless, he had to hear her say it out loud.

"Well, I don't want him to hurt my father or himself. I care enough to help him."

Saganno squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fist, "You didn't answer my question." He said through grit teeth. He got his feelings under control for a moment and summoned up enough strength to look into her eyes. "Do… you… _love…_him?"

Saganno's silver eyes bore down into her own. She had never seen him like this. She could read his emotions like a large print book. Shio was right. She remembered their conversation;

(…_"Do you think he has stronger feelings for you?"_

_Kiriko thought about his question for a moment. "No I don't think so. I mean….we're practically family."_

_Shio looked at her. "Yeah…the key word here is practically not completely. I'm guessing that he's glad he's not your brother or cousin because then it would be wrong to have feelings for you. On the other hand, he's your family in the technical sense therefore he has the freedom to be more then just your 'friend' if you wanted him to be."…)_

At the time she didn't quite understand what he meant by that but now that she stared in Saganno's hurt eyes, she could see that he loved her more then just a friend. He was _in_ love with her and that fact that she cared from somebody else was rupturing his insides. Tears started to weld up in her eyes. She was so sorry she had told him about Shio but she was sorrier that she hadn't realized his feelings until now. However, he was still her friend and she could not lie to him.

Kiriko forced her eyes away from his brutal gaze. "I-I don't know what I feel…" She whispered, "...All I know is…that I have to help him. My heart is telling me that I'm the only one that can do it. But I'm at a lost for words, that is why I need your hel-"

Saganno quickly jumped from the tree.

Kiriko gasped, "Saganno! Wait! I'm so sorry. I-"

"I can't help you, Kiriko." Then he ran back to his house.

Megumi nearly jumped out of her skin when Saganno came storming into the house then ran into his room and slammed the door shut.

"What was all that about?" She said out loud to herself since Sano and the girls went out not to long ago. Megumi didn't even know that Saganno had left the house. She walked over to his door to listen. She heard him breathing heavily and sniffing loudly. He sounded like he was crying. Megumi looked at the door and knocked softly.

"Honey, is everything all right?" She asked in her softest voice.

He sniffed loudly, "Yea mom…I'm okay."

Megumi knew this was the code for teenagers that meant they were not okay. "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about-"

"I said I'm fine!"

She stepped away from his door. Whatever was bothering him was bad because he never spoke in that tone of voice before. Her motherly instincts were telling her to charge in the room and scold him for speaking to her like that but her heart told her to leave him alone. _He'll come to me when he wants to_, she thought sadly.

"Your father and sisters went out just a few minutes ago. There's some left over food in the kitchen if you're hungry. If you decide you want to talk, I'll be in the garden." She left it at that and headed outside.

Megumi was surprise to see him come out not to long after she went outside. His face was flushed and it looked like he tried his best to wipe away any traces of tears but his eyes were still glossy. Megumi went and sat on the back steps. He sat beside her. Neither one said a word. She figured that she wasn't there to speak she was there to listen. Finally Saganno spoke up.

"H-Hiko was right about another thing other than Kiriko being born Battousai." He said softly.

Megumi heard so much pain in those few words but she didn't understand what he meant. "He was right about what?"

Saganno swallowed a couple of times. She could see he was struggling to hold back his emotions. "He…he was right about her being…" He couldn't hold back anymore. Two large tears fell out of his beautiful eyes. "…about her being in love with Shio Makoto."

Now Megumi understood why he was hurting so much. She took her son into her arms and hugged him tightly. For a quick moment he tried to pull away but his mother's embrace was strong so he had no choice but to bury his head into her shoulder and cry.

She managed to keep her own tears from flowing while he silently wept. She was glad Sano and the girls weren't in the house cause he would have never came out of his room if they were and he wouldn't dare show this much emotion in front of his father. After a few heart wrenching minutes, Saganno finally was able to get himself under control.

"Did I ever tell you that I had a big crush on Kenshin?"

Saganno sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He frowned and shook his head.

"Oh don't worry, this was a long _long_ time ago…It was when I first met him. He saved my life, you know. Actually him and your father saved me but it was Kenshin's words that made me really fall for him. I'm not going to lie, I was very flirty with him." Megumi giggled a little. "It drove Kaoru crazy. Everyone thought I was playing around but I really had deep feelings for him. However, when he left for Kyoto the only person he said goodbye to was Kaoru. That's when I realized were his heart lied…… When you love someone, sometimes you have to put your own feelings aside so that they can be happy. And that's what I did, I put my own feelings aside _because_ I loved him and because he was my friend. Don't get me wrong. I cried many nights but as time went on someone else healed my heart……That was your father."

She smiled, " I love that idiot more than he'll ever know and I wouldn't change anything about him. Saganno try to understand that things sometime happen for a reason. I know it's hard to believe but they do. The fact that Kiriko loves this other guy doesn't change the fact that she's your best friend. Remember she's your friend before anything else and I imagine if the tables were turned she would be hurt terribly BUT she would respect your feelings and would still be your friend to the best of her abilities."

Saganno said nothing. He just took in everything his mother said.

She took his cheek in her hand, "Believe me. It's going to hurt for a while but try to look at the positive side."

He frowned, "What positive side?"

"Well…" She thought about it for a moment. "This guy may come and go but you'll always have Kiriko forever because friendship last forever." Megumi smiled, kiss him on the cheek and went back to tending her herbal garden.

Kiriko stayed in the tree when Saganno left. Large tears streaked her face as she thought about what she did to her best friend. She felt like such an idiot but most of all she felt like that spoiled little brat again. All that time she never noticed how much Saganno really loved her. _I've been only thinking about myself. My swordsmanship. My father's secrets. My problems. I really _am _a selfish brat_. These thoughts only made her cry harder, _I have to apologize to him for everything_.

Finally she wiped her tears and started to climb down the tree. When she turned around, Saganno was standing behind her.

She gasped, "Saganno……I…" She didn't know how to start her sentence so she hugged him instead. He accepted the hug and held her tightly. After a moment, she pulled away from him. "I'm s-so s-sorry. I apologize for being an idiot. I apologize for being a selfish brat. But most of all, I apologize for not being a good friend to you. You have always been there for me. I've taken you for granted and I didn't ever realize it until now. I'm so sorry. You don't have to accept my apology. I don't deserve your forgiv-"

He placed his mouth on her plump lips cutting her sentence short. Kiriko eyes were wide with shock. His kiss was firm but gentle. This was the only thing he could think of that would make her stop the self abuse and it was the only way he could show her how he felt. He slowly took his lips off of hers then smiled a little at the surprised expression on her face. Finally, he pulled her back into his arms and held her tightly. Kiriko hugged back and cried into his shoulder.

When he pulled away from her, he smiled and wiped the tears from her beautiful eyes. "Don't ever talk down about yourself that way again. You have always been a good friend to me. You have always been there for me as I have always been there for you. You are my friend and no matter what you'll always be my best friend……… I'll be honest with you……I don't like the person you chose to give your love to because no matter what you say he is unworthy of it…."

She blushed a little, "I didn't say I love him."

Saganno smiled and thought, _she doesn't understand her feelings yet_, "Well, anyway I'll do all I can to help you, Kiriko because I…" He trailed off, _love you_, he thought to himself.

She smiled and hugged him again. "Saganno, thank you …and I love you too."

His eyes widen in surprise from the response to a statement he didn't say. Saganno held her for a while because he figured he might not get a chance like it again. Then they went back into the tree.

"So, tell me what the problem is again and maybe we can come up with something together." Saganno asked then listened carefully to what she was supposed to do. From what he could make out from her story, the guy Shio still sounded like a murderer out for revenge although he did help Kiriko on several occasions. When she finished telling him her plan, Saganno became very quiet.

"So what do you think I should do? I have to stop him." Kiriko asked.

"Well…" Saganno thought about it for a moment then came up with an answer. "I think that the right words can be a stronger weapon then any sword. It's just using the right words that will make the difference between a terrible fight and a peaceful solution."

"Yes I know. I just don't know what to say."

He looked into her eyes. "The words won't come from here," he pointed to her head, "they'll come from here," then he pointed to her heart. "Kiriko I can't tell you what to say but I can tell you this, you'll know what to say when the time comes. And you won't be alone. I'll be with you and your father will be with you too. Everything will be okay."

"That's what dad said, too."

"Then you should defiantly know it's true."

Her eyes lit up at the thought. "Thank you for your help, Saganno." She hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I've got to get back home my mother wants me to help her with some things." He climbed down the tree. "I'll meet you here tomorrow morning. Okay?"

Kiriko smiled but didn't answer.

"Don't worry. Just remember you're not doing this alone. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Kiriko sat in the tree and watched him leave. Once he disappeared behind the gate, she climbed out of the tree to have a late lunch with her family.


	42. Shared Vision

**Shared Vision**

The rest of the day went pretty fast. Kenshin and Kiriko explained what they were going to do to the rest of the family. Kaoru didn't say anything after they spoke. She had a feeling that they would come up with that decision. However, that feeling couldn't stop her heart from pounding. Kenji and Kano argued that they could help if things got out of control. Kenshin didn't like the idea of them getting involved, on the other hand, if something did happen, they could be very useful. So he agreed for them to come but stay out of site. Finally Kaoru suggested that they should tell Sanosuke and Yahiko, she figured that they were family too and they had a right to know what was going on. Everyone agreed.

By the time all the preparations were made, it was dusk. Kenshin insisted that everyone get rested up.

"We've got a long day a head of us that we do." He said gently and led everyone off to bed.

When Kiriko went into her room, she pulled out Laplatina and just stared at the sword. She held it up to the candle light and let the small flame dance across its luminous blade.

She sighed, "I truly hope I don't have to use you…But if I do…please give me strength, speed, and most of all…courage." The sword seemed to vibrate in her hand as if to say it was there for her. She smiled and put Laplatina back into its sheath and placed it beside her futon. Then she went to bed and fell into a dream filled sleep.

_ "Shio! Please listen to me!" Kiriko pleaded for the second time._

_Shio just glared at her. Not really at her but past her. He was looking at the Battousai standing behind her. He would have charged at him but she was in the way._

_"Why are you here!" He screamed at her. Angry that she would ruin such a big moment for him. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!"_

_"NO!" She screamed at him. "Not until you listen to me! I know why you want revenge and it's not because you want to avenge your parents. No! It's nothing as noble as that. You're doing this because you were unloved. Well, that's not a good enough reason to kill a man that has people who love him dearly. You're selfish! You have no right to do this! I WON'T LET YOU!"_

_His glare finally turned to her. Kiriko looked scared but she held her head high. Shio could also see something terribly different about her. He looked closely. Her eyes had changed. They weren't the same beautiful indigo that he came to love. They were glowing with power. With a light he'd never see before. The gold shine that pulsated out of each orb was inhuman. Yet they were sad. Sad and something else that he could not quite make out. Nonetheless, the words that she spoke filled him with rage. _

_Kiriko had never seen him so infuriated before. His own eyes looked like huge balls of lava ready to explode at any given minute. However, Kiriko could read his emotions. Rage was the main one, but…there was something else. Something that she couldn't quit make out._

_"Why are you protecting him!" Shio growled._

_"Because…" She swallowed, "because…he's my father."_

_The explosion happened. His eyes seemed to be filled with blood. Not just the iris but the whole eyeball was seeping with bloody blinding rage and, yes, Kiriko could finally see it, he was hurt. He felt total and complete betrayal from her. He cared for her deeply and she betrayed him. He charged at her with a speed he'd never experience before._

_"SHIO NO-"_

_He slashed down across her chest._

_" I love you…" Were her last words as she slowly fell to the ground._

_"KIRIKOOO!" Shio tried to reach for her falling body but she was just inches away from his grasp. Suddenly, she was falling into darkness. Shio leaped into the darkness for her but she disappeared before he could reach her. "NNNNNNOOOO!…" _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW" Kiriko sat bolt upright screaming at the top her lungs.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shio screamed. His eyes shot open just as he landed on the ground. "OOOOooommph" The wind was knocked out of him. Birds scattered from the tree that he'd been sleeping in. Shio wheezed and coughed trying to get the much needed oxygen back in to his pleading lungs. When he was finally able to breathe again, his head started to spin.

Kenshin was the first to come storming into Kiriko's room, sakabatou drawn, eyes blazing amber. Then Kaoru, Kenji, and Kano all pushed their way in. When Kenshin saw no body harming his daughter he looked at her. Kiriko's body was trembling uncontrollably. Kaoru ran over to her and hugged tightly. The trembling was so intense that it made Kaoru tremble too.

"It was a nightmare, Kiriko. Just a nightmare…" Kaoru kept cooing trying desperately to calm her frightened daughter.

"Where am I?" He croaked to himself as he sat, leaning against the trunk of the tree. His breathing wasn't completely normal but better. His eyes scanned the black forest while his mind desperately tried to understand his surroundings. Finally he remembered, _Nataki forest_, he thought. Shio squeezed sweat from his eyes. He was drenched. After a moment of recuperating, he noticed that his hair was loose and his bangs were matted to his forehead. He swiped them back but they fell in his face again then he looked up to the star infested sky.

When Kaoru was able to get her under control, Kenshin lead the boys out of the room. They wouldn't leave until they knew Kiriko was all right. They really thought Shio tried to attack her in her sleep.

"What was the nightmare about, sweety?" Kaoru asked

Kiriko swallowed and shook her head, "I…….I don't remember."

"Why can't I remember?" Shio spoke out loud because he needed to hear something else other then the damn crickets. "Why can't I remember a dream with so much force that it can knock me out of a tree?" He questioned himself. "How is that possible?" As Shio thought of these questions, he kept going back to the other nightmares he had. He could remember them with so much clarity but this one. This one was a lot more intense then the others yet he couldn't remember a thing. He couldn't even figure out why he had screamed the word 'no'.

"You mean you can't remember anything?"

Kiriko just kept shaking her head. "Nothing…It's like when I woke up all traces of the dream completely vanished.

Kaoru found this very unusual but she guessed that some dreams/nightmares were like that. "Kiriko……you don't have to go through with this. Your father can handle it. Sano and Yahiko will go with him. He won't be alone. I know he can help Shio-"

"Let me ask you something mom. If you cared for someone so much that you would do what ever was in your power to stop them from making a big mistake, wouldn't _you_ try to help them?"

Kaoru gasped a little. A wave of memories came to her at that moment. All those times she stopped Kenshin for turning back into the man-slayer. All those times she would have sacrificed herself for him. And all those time only _she_ was able to do it. No one else. Kaoru knew what her daughter was going through more than Kiriko could understand. "Yes…… I already have."

Kiriko looked at her mother with a confused expression. Kaoru just smiled at her. "Do you think you can get back to sleep?"

"I don't know. I'll try." Kiriko laid back.

Kaoru kiss her on the forehead then left the room.


	43. Trust, Nataki Forest P1

**Trust - Nataki Forest P1**

Shio knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep. The sky was still dark but his internal clock told him that dawn was approaching soon. He had over slept. _That's all right_, he thought, _I can still prepare for my battle_. He got up and immediately started to practice.

Kiriko knew she wasn't going back to sleep. Once her mother left, she got up to get dress. She was about to put on her usual pink gi and grey hakama until she considered that it wasn't an ordinary day. She was going to have to face the toughest battle of her life; it was definitely NOT going to be an ordinary day. She went through her trunk and searched through tons of kimono's until she came across something she'd never seen before. It took a little effort but she was finally able to pull it out from the bottom. It was a dark navy blue gi. _Where did this come from?_, she thought, _hhmm… I wonder…_ She dug back into the trunk and found a charcoal grey hakama. She looked at the combo and decided that it would be fitting for such a day.

She got dressed quickly but with detailed accuracy. Making sure her gi was tucked deep in to her hakama. Wrapping the hakama's belt a couple of times around her waist because it was a little on the big side. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail with a thick indigo ribbon. Instead of making a bow, she let the rest hang lose under her hair. Then she hooked Laplatina into her belt, twisting it so that it was snug against her hip. Finally, she pulled out the small red shell she found the other day. Kiriko looked at it sadly then kiss it and slid it into a pocket inside her gi close to her heart.

"Okay, I'm ready." She whispered.

Kiriko looked out into the hallway. There was no sign of any one being up. She went to her parents' room and peeked in. Her mother had her head on her father's shoulder. They looked so peaceful. _I wonder if I'll ever be that happy_, she looked at her father's face and felt a tug of anger at Shio. She didn't know why she felt that spark of anger but it was there.

Even though Kiriko couldn't remember the dream, for some reason she knew what she had to do but she had to do it alone. She looked at her father's cross-shaped scar and whispered, "I know what I'm going to say, daddy but I must say it alone. Don't worry. I'll make you proud." Kiriko closed the door quietly.

By the time she got out side, a thick mist had settled in the air. The sky was starting to lighten but the world was grey and cloudy. _This is just how I feel_, Kiriko thought sadly then ran out the gate and headed towards Nataki Forest.

After the scare Kiriko gave him, Kenshin couldn't get back to sleep either. He just kept his eyes open while Kaoru dozed back to sleep. When he heard the door opening to the room, he shut it eyes. He heard Kiriko's faint whisper.

"I know what I'm going to say, daddy but I must say it alone. Don't worry. I'll make you proud."

Once the door slid shut, Kenshin gently nudged Kaoru's shoulder.

"Hhhmm…" She hummed sleepily.

"Kaoru, I have to go. Kiriko has left already."

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and sat up groggily. "Hhmm…What?"

Kenshin was already up putting on his clothes. "I have to get going. Kiriko left to face Shio alone." He tucked his sakabatou into his belt.

"What do you-"

"The boys already know where it's taking place. We'll go with the same plan." He quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Try not to worry. She'll be all right that she will." He ran out of the house. When the mist smacked him in the face, Kenshin stopped in his tracks.

"This isn't a good sign." He said out loud. Kenshin ran out the gate and headed towards Nataki Forest.

Shio couldn't quite figure out where the mist came from. It just happened all of a sudden. He didn't linger on the thought. He just went back to his practicing. He also figured that maybe he could use the mist to his advantage. After two hours of practicing and no sign of the Battousai, he decided to eat the last of his food. While he ate, he heard something coming from the distance. Shio quickly tossed his leftovers to the side and stood up. The sound was getting closer. He stood poised ready for any attack.

"Shio!"

Shio frowned, _that voice………that voice sounds like_-

"Shio, are you here!"

He couldn't see anything through the mist but the voice sounded like Kiriko. He wasn't too sure and didn't want to fall into a stupid trap. He decided to wait and see.

"Shio! Are you here! It's me! Kiriko!"

_It really is her? What the hell is she doing here,_ he thought and walked slowly in the direction of her voice. Finally, a figure started to appear through the cloudy haze. He squinted to get a better look. Gradually, Kiriko's body started to materialise. She wasn't wearing the pink gi and grey hakama he was used to seeing her in. The dark outfit made her look like a true samurai or more like an assassin. For some strange reason, Shio felt very intimidated by the way she was dressed yet she still looked incredibly beautiful.

"Kiriko. W-what are you doing here?" He stood very close to her. He couldn't help but to drown in the deep pools of her eyes.

Kiriko couldn't answer. She just stared at him. The longer she stared the more her heart raced. He looked scruffy, tired, stressed, hungry, sleepy and of course beautiful. All those flaws made him beautiful. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, but most of all stop him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"I-"

"How did you know I would be here?" She began but Shio cut her off. "How did you get here? WHY did you-"

"I've come to stop you!" She blurted out.

Shio frowned and stepped back away from her. "What?"

"I-I mean I've come to try and talk you out of this…" She trailed off.

"You have no right being here Kiriko. The Battousai will be here any minute. I don't want you to get hurt……Go home, Kiriko. Go home, NOW!"

Kiriko jumped a little at his tone of voice but didn't move from her spot. "Okay…I'll go if you answer one question."

He didn't say anything. Kiriko continued without his confirmation. "Tell me the _whole_ truth. Why do you want to kill the Battousai so badly?"

"I already told you why." He said. His voice almost a growl.

"No. You only told me partial truth. I want to know the whole story and don't tell me I don't need to get involved. I'm already involved. Why do you really want to kill the Battousai? Is it truly just for revenge? Or…is it for something else?"

Shio stared at her, almost stunned by her words. She didn't sound the same. His sweet, beautiful Kiriko sounded more……he couldn't think of a word to describe it. Her words almost made him tell her the whole truth, why he really wanted to kill the Battousai, yet they wouldn't come out. Instead, he just sighed with frustration. "Kiriko……please, just go hom-"

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged tightly.. "Please……please don't do this." Tears fell from her eyes but her voice remained steady. He was speechless. The intensity of her hug was borderline strangling yet there was a yearning that was indescribable. However, he didn't hug back. He just stood there in shock, listening to her heart wrenching words.

She whispered slowly into his neck. "Please Shio…Please don't do this. I know this isn't what you want. I do know that you want to be happy……but Shio, this isn't the way. You didn't answer my question and you don't have to because I already know why……Someone once told me that you shouldn't wish for someone's else death unless you mean it. I would never wish death on another and deep down I know you wouldn't either. I know you don't want to kill the Battousai and I'm here to tell you that you don't have too…"

Shio swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut desperately trying to stop the emotion that was bubbling forth. Kiriko slowly brought her hand up to his incredibly soft hair and pulled him close so that she could speak directly in his ear. "Shio…," Her lips lightly grazed his earlobe. "You don't have to do this……to be happy."

He gasped and opened his eyes again. A small crystal tear rolled down his cheek. He still didn't know what to say but his arms started to move on their own accord. They slipped around her waist and hugged her tightly. He opened his mouth to finally speak until……..


	44. Betrayal, Nataki Forest P2

**Betrayal - Nataki Forest P2**

Kiriko's body stiffened when she heard the approaching footsteps. Shio gently pulled her arms from around his neck.

"Stay close behind me." He whispered as he stepped in front of her. Kiriko watched the mist. Her mind begging for her father not to appear. _No daddy…don't. Turn around. I had it under control. Please turn around and go home_. But her father couldn't hear her thoughts. He continued his approach.

Shio backed up and drew his sword. "I want you to go and hide when I tell you, okay?" He whispered over his shoulder but Kiriko didn't answer. Her eyes stayed fixed on the thick silver mist.

"Did you hear what I-" Shio cut his sentence short when Kenshin finally emerged from the steamy air.

Kiriko was the first person Kenshin saw when he could finally see. The way she was dressed made it hard for him to recognize her. Then he looked up at Shio. Kenshin had to stop the urge to gasp and keep the shocked expression off his face. He didn't know what he was expecting to see when he saw Shio but he wasn't expecting this. Kenshin figured that Shio must look normal if Kiriko liked him so much but, even he had to admit, Shio was a very good looking guy. _He must be what Shishio looked like before they burned him_, Kenshin thought. However, his shock wasn't totally from Shio's looks. Kenshin also noted the protective way he held Kiriko behind him.

"Battousai." Shio seethed. "Kiriko I need for you to get out of here."

Again, Kiriko didn't move. She just kept staring at her father. Kenshin looked his daughter's pleading eyes and finally understood. At that moment Kenshin wished he wasn't so protective of her. He could see in her eyes that she just had the situation under control and he messed it up for her. _Oh no…I've underestimated her _again_. I've put her in danger._

"Kiriko, NOW!"

She jumped a little at his bombing voice but didn't move. "Shio…I can't…" She came around to his side and looked up at him.

"What…" He looked down at her then he blinked and looked over at the Battousai. He looked at her again then at the Battousai. He eyes began to widen and he stepped back away from her. Kiriko heart raced like a locomotive.

For the time being, Shio totally forgot about the Battousai standing only a couple of yards away from him. His mind could only focuse on Kiriko and the unmistakable resemblance she had to the Battousai.

"Who…who are you?" He asked angrily.

"Shio I…." But the words were choked by the stone in her throat. Kenshin watched helplessly. It was the first time in his life he didn't know what to say or do. All he could do was just watch and see.

"Who… Are...You?" Venom seemed to drip from his clenched teeth. His eyes boiled with the blood of a dragon but Kiriko stood her ground and stared straight into them. Kenshin became slightly frighten at that moment. He'd never seen eyes like that not even from Shishio. They were the eyes of a man that had been betrayed.

Shio back away some more this time pointing his sword at Kiriko. "WHO ARE YOU!"

His voice was so loud that birds scattered from the trees to the quiet sky.

Any other time, Kiriko might have jumped at the huge power behind his voice but she had finally got her self under control. She was here on a mission of her own and, unfortunately, this was part of it. It was time to tell him her little secret.

"Shio…My name is Kiriko……Kiriko Himura…Daughter of Kenshin Himura…the man once known as the legendary Battousai the man-slayer." She spoke in a voice Shio didn't recognize but Kenshin knew it well. It was the same voice she used when she was about to become Battousai.

Shio couldn't believe his ears or he didn't want to believe them. He didn't want to believe his eyes either but the resemblance was uncanny. She _was_ his daughter.

"Shio…I'm sorry…I-"

"Now I see why you don't want me to kill him……He's your father……You betrayed me. You LIED TO ME!"

"No-"

"Shio she didn't know." Kenshin spoke up coming to Kiriko's defence.

Shio slowly turned his bloody glare to Kenshin. It was hard for him to stare into those pools of blood but he had to help Kiriko out. "Shio, she didn't know I was once the Battousai. I kept it a secret from her. That was the secret she was looking for in Kyoto. There was no way she could betray you if she didn't know who I was.

Shio took his sword off Kiriko and pointed it back at Kenshin. "And you," he growled,

"Don't you dare speak to me like you know me. You murderer."

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

"You murdered my father." He continued, "You destroyed his dreams. Now I will destroy you." Shio's eyes widened as Kiriko stood firmly in front her father.

"Kiriko what are you doing?" Kenshin whispered.

"You've underestimated me again because you're over protective. I've come to understand that factor and it's okay but this time. Let me protect you …Father."

Meanwhile, Kenji, Kano, and Saganno were racing through Nataki forest trying to find the whereabouts of the battle. Saganno was extremely angry at Kiriko for leaving him behind but his anger soon faded when he heard the enraged shout of a man's voice. They all stopped running and quietly tiptoed towards the voices. It was still hard to see clearly through the haze, so Kenji suggested that they climb the trees and continue forward that way.

They jumped from branch to branch then finally Kano spotted something below. They looked through the brush and saw Kiriko standing in front of Kenshin and a man standing a few yards away pointing his sword at them. Saganno took a closer look at the guy.

"Oh my god, I've seen that guy before." Saganno whispered to Kenji and Kano.

"You have? Where?" Kano asked.

"In the market place, he helped Sanni out the other day. I-I didn't know he was Shio Makoto."

"Ssshh…let's just watch and see what happens." Kenji whispered.

"Get out the way, Kiriko." His eyes remained hard and deadly but his voice had softened slightly.

She spoke calmly, "I'm sorry for misleading you, Shio. I never met to hurt you……but have you forgotten my words so quickly. Just like I said before you don't have to do this to be hap-"

"_Get_.. _out_.. of the way, Kiriko. I'm sorry but I must kill the Battousai in order to avenge my father's death."

Kiriko took a few steps in Shio's direction.

"Kiriko don't." Kenshin went to grab her but she turned slightly to look at him. The expression on her face made him stop. Her face was calm and composed and told him that she knew what she was doing.

She turned her full attention back to Shio. "You keep saying that but who are you trying to fool? I already know why you want revenge and it's not because you want to avenge your father……You're doing this because you were unloved and unhappy."

Shio clenched his fist. "SHUT UP! Don't you _dare_ talk to me about something you will _never_ understand!"

She looked at him sadly. "You're right. I will never know what it feels like to be unloved. But….let me help you…" She started walking towards him again, "…Shio, there's another way-"

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!" His voice echoed through the trees.

Kiriko stopped in her tracks. Tears stung her eyes. She could see that her words weren't getting through to him. "Okay…If this is the way you want it…" She unsheathed Laplatina, "I'm ready when you are."

"I didn't come here for you!" His patience was wearing thin. She had spoken the truth about his real reasons for revenge in front of the Battousai. She was making him look weak. Just the thought of it made his eyes glow more intense. She was in the way. He didn't want to have to hurt her but he was beyond determined to kill the Battousai regardless if he was her father. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"


	45. Final Battle, Nataki Forest P3

**Final** **Battle-Nataki Forest** **P3**

The clash that rang out through the forest made all the wildlife scatter to safety. Kano had to cover his ears it was so loud. Once the fight started, none of the boys could see either Kiriko or Shio. They completely disappeared. Only the reflections from their blades were visible.

"This looks similar to the fight Kiriko had with dad. Only, this time there's something different." Kenji commented. His eyes racing trying to follow the blades.

"Yeah there's something different. That guy is trying to kill Kiriko!" Saganno said angrily. "We've got to help her."

"Oh yeah, she really needs our help." Kano said sarcastically. " Saganno are you blind. Look at her."

As Saganno watched the invisible fight, the two swords dancing in the mist, he realized that Kiriko was matching the guy blow for blow. She really didn't need any of their help.

"And besides…" Kenji continued, "my father's down there. If something goes wrong he'll jump in faster then we ever could."

Unlike the boys, Kenshin could see ever detail of the fight because his eyes were more acute for these types of battles. Kenshin was in awe. He had never seen a fight like this in his life. Shio's technique was in some ways similar to Shishio's but Kenshin could see that Shio's was better. It was deadlier. The moves that he did, Kenshin had never seen before. He was becoming a little nervous. However, Kiriko was amazing. Every attack he made, she had a counterattack for it and vice versa. Kenshin sensed others close by. He took a quick glance at the trees and saw the boys watching the fight intensely. He just hoped they would stay out of the way. Last thing Kiriko needed to worry about was having her brothers and friend involved in her fight. And that's what it was. It was her fight because Kenshin realized at that moment that he was no match for Shio.

Kiriko blocked his attack to her arm with her sheath. She spun aiming for his neck but he jumped back away from her. When he landed, neither one attacked. Kiriko glared at him. She was breathing heavily. So was he. They just glared at each other in anger and also in awe. Kiriko never faced an opponent like him. Even her father was easier then Shio. She could tell by his determination that if she didn't at least knock him out, he could really hurt her. But that was the problem. Deep down in her subconscious, she didn't want to knock him out. She didn't want to hurt him at all and this factor was keeping her from transforming in to Battousai.

The same problem was plaguing Shio's heart as well. He thought it would be easy just to knock her out and get her out the way but she was not an easy opponent. He had no idea that she contained so much power and skill. _So is this what it feels like to battle the Battousai?_, he thought, _no…she's not the murderer. She is not my enemy_. That thought was also keeping him from knocking her out. Shio lowered his sword from its attack position.

Both Kiriko and Kenshin narrowed their eyes to this move.

"You're not a murderer." Shio said more to himself then to her.

"Neither are you." She answered lowering her sword. _Maybe he's coming to his senses_, she thought hopefully.

Shio clenched his fist. "But I will be." In a surprising move, Shio darted towards Kenshin. Kiriko raced to get to her father before Shio could. Kenshin was taken aback by this move. He absolute couldn't predict it was coming. Nonetheless, being the legendary Battousai, he was able to block Shio powerful slash. Before Shio could attack again, Kiriko pushed Kenshin out of the way and she took the full force hit of his attack, sending her sliding across the ground.

Shio didn't even realize he had hit her until she started to get up. Thankfully, she was able to block some of his attack, otherwise, he could have killed her. Shio watched her with concern; he didn't mean to hit her. He was about to go to her side but stopped when he noticed the air around her was changing. The mist began to whirl around her. She slowly got to her feet with her head still down. Shio watched this new reaction. He didn't know what was going on. However, Kenshin knew what was happening.

"How dare you take such a cheap shot at my father." Kiriko spoke in a low sinister voice but it was loud enough for Shio and Kenshin to hear. "Maybe you are like Shishio Makoto. If that's so…" She raised her eyes to meet his. " then I _will_ stop you."

Shio eyes widened slightly when he saw the burning glow the radiated from her eyes. He had seen those eyes before but he couldn't remember where. He was scared. Not because of the deadly glow in her eyes but because of what they meant. His beautiful, sweet, and kind Kiriko had changed right before his eyes and he was the one that made that change. And that's what scared him. He was scared that he might not ever get his Kiriko back. _And if that is so, then this person that is standing before me is just another obstacle from my real goal. I don't have to hold back any longer._ Shio raised his sword ready for any attack.

Kiriko took her sheath from out of her tie and sheathed her sword. She poised herself ready to use her battoujitsu. Kenshin could see that neither was going to hold back this time. He was frightened because his mind was screaming for him to interfere but his heart was telling him to trust in Kiriko. She could defeat him. Kenshin sheathed his sakabatou and stepped back giving them plenty of room. The true fight was about to begin…

(…_Flashbacks_…)

_(………"I've known nothing else but this mission my whole life. It's consumed my time so that is why I never had a chance to make any friends…When you told me that I was your friend, I was a little shocked…..but mostly honored that you would think of me that way…… And even though I've only known you for a short time.……… you have become the only friend I've ever had………….I thank you for that and I'll never forget you"………)_

His words plagued her mind like locust.

(…_You have become the only friend I've ever had…_ )

She couldn't get these thoughts to leave her even as she fought him.

(…_I thank you for that…)_

She blocked a swing for her head and flipped over him, sheathing her sword then unsheathing it as she did a spiral attack.

( …_and I'll never forget you…)_

She dodged a strike for her stomach by jumping high then coming down with all her force. He blocked her by striking upwards.

_("Kiriko…you've trusted me enough to come to my place, eat my food and sit in my house. I would think you should know by now…)_

…_Kiriko concentrate! Why are you thinking of these things at a time like this! If you give him a chance he could really kill you…_

_(…that I'm not going to hurt you"…)_

… _Why am I thinking about this?_ Her thoughts questioned as she tried to slash upwards across his chest but he moved fast, cutting her on the left hand. She didn't notice.

However, Kenshin saw that small cut and became very worried. _She not concentrating. Her mind is on something else. He should have never got that little cut in._ He grabbed his sakabatou. _No wait Kenshin. Let's just wait and see._

_(…"Sure, if you don't mind having a little brat travelling along side you." A small smile etched its way across his handsome lips. "Do you think I would have suggested it if you really bothered me that much?"…)_

Kiriko desperately tried to get the flashbacks out of her mind. Without her even knowing it, Shio had cut her again this time on the right side of her neck.

_(…"Sorry." He said softly then he narrowed his eyes slightly. "But you know……you shouldn't wish people died unless you mean it."……) _

_I don't want him to die……… _Kiriko used her sword at unimaginable speeds. They were so fast that Shio was having difficulty just blocking them. She didn't know what she was doing. She wasn't trying to slash him, she was trying to cut the flashbacks out of her mind.

_(…She grabbed her sword. "You're not taking your sword, are you?" Shio asked. "I mean…I don't think that really goes with your kimono." "Well, I take it with me everywhere. A girl has to protect herself, you know." …)_

Kiriko spun and slashed down causing Shio to stubble on a large branch. …_. I have to make him stop. I don't want to hurt him at all…… I want to help him. I HAVE to help him get rid of this pain he feels…but why…WHY do I care so much…is it because……_ He fell back on the ground.

_(…Shio walked over to her and gently took the sword from her hand. "Don't worry. I'm here to protect you now."…_)

… _because…_ Kiriko raised her sword…

_(…"A weapon is a weapon regardless if it is blunt or sharp, it is meant to inflect pain to others. Sometimes the most effective attack is not attacking at all"…) _

_Because…………I love him? _…she stopped. Her eyes changed back to indigo. Shio slashed her across her stomach. Blood spray on his face.

"Shio……" She whispered as she started to fall to the ground.

Shio saw her raise her sword to strike. He slashed upwards wanting to block Kiriko's attack. When he felt the blood on his face, he thought that she had actually cut him. Until he looked up and saw that her eyes were indigo again, he knew then that he had struck her.

Kenshin, Saganno, Kenji, and Kano's eyes widen in horror as they watched the blood spill from her stomach.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All of a sudden, they heard a heart-wrenching scream echoed through out the forest. They looked around to see that it was actually Shio screaming at the top of his lungs.

Shio dropped his sword and reached for Kiriko's falling body. She fell into his arms.

"KIRIKO!" Kenshin ran over to where Shio caught her. They others followed quickly behind. Kenshin stopped the boys from getting closer when he saw they way Shio held her in his arms.

He had her cradled gently in the crook of his arm. He had ripped the sleeve off his gi and wrapped it around Kiriko's stomach.

"Kiriko…please wake up." He whispered gently in her ear. "Please, open your eyes…Please…Please.."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked up into his beautiful tear filled eyes. "Shio…" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She spoke slowly, "Shio……I-I just need to know something."

He swallowed down his tears, "W-what?"

"Am I worthy?"

Shio looked at her confused. "What?" He didn't know what she was talking about but then in dawned on him.

_(…"Well, I know you have a girlfriend?" Kiriko asked. "I haven't found a female worthy enough for me." He answered. …)_

Tears flooded his eyes. He hugged her tight but not enough to hurt her, "How could you ask me such a question." He looked deeply into her eyes again, "Kiriko………you don't need me or anyone else to tell you what your worth. ……There…..there really are no words that can describe you. I thought you already knew that I felt inadequate to be in _your_ presence……Oh Kiriko…" His voice choked and he hugged her again. "I'm so sorry."

He looked in her eyes again. When she saw the beautiful crystal tears streaking his face her own tears started to fall. She smiled at him and tried to conceal her pain. However, he could see that he was losing her.

"I have to tell you something." She whispered.

"Tell me later. Right now we have to stop the blee-" She put her hand lightly on his lips.

"I'm sorry." Shio looked at her with shocked eyes. She continued, "I didn't mean for this to happen…..This was the only thing I could think of to stop you from making a big mistake. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Tears flooded flowed down his cheeks like waterfalls. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

She slowly moved her hand to his cheek. He held it there. "I'm sorry because I'm only making you unhappy. I didn't mean to do that. I just want you to be as happy as you were when we were travelling together."

Kiriko's eyes became deep pools of sorrow. "Shio…… I haven't been able to think about anyone else since you left my side……You made me so happy I just wanted to do the same for you but I've only managed to cause you more grief…… I'm sorry…. But you see… I had to stop you…… You don't need to kill someone to be happy and loved…" Her eyes slowly closed, "…because I'm here…right here in front of…"

Her hand went limp.


	46. Farewell

**Farewell**

"Kiriko……Kiriko!" He squeezed her tightly, "Kiriko, don't leave me…… Please, I need you…. Come back to me…please, please come back to me… please….PLEASE… I'm sorry."

Kenshin watched with tears in his eyes. He could see that Kiriko was slipping away. They had to get her to Megumi right away. He touched Shio shoulder. "Shio, she's dying. We have to get her help."

He didn't move. He just held her.

"Get up, Shio. I know you love her but I love her more. She's my daughter and she's not going to die here. I'm not going to bury my child. She's going to bury me. Now GET UP and help me." Shio still didn't move. Kenshin thought he might have to pry him off her but slowly Shio scooped her up into his arms, stood up and looked at Kenshin sadly.

"Okay, follow me and hurry!" They all ran out of the forest.

"I hope everything is okay." Kaoru said nervously to Megumi.

"Don't worry. Kenshin is there and so are the boys. Everything should be fine." Megumi rubbed Kaoru's arm to try to make her feel a little better.

Suddenly they heard someone burst through the front gate. Kaoru and Megumi ran out to the front to meet Kano desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Kano what happened!" Kaoru practically screamed the words.

"Kiriko………hurt-"

Then Kenji, Saganno, Kenshin, and some guy holding Kiriko came storming into the house. Kaoru figured that the guy holding her was Shio. When she got a good look at Kiriko, she covered her mouth and screamed.

Megumi took charge right away. "Okay, bring her over here." She ushered Shio to Kenshin and Kaoru's room, since it was the second biggest in the house. "Kenji! Kano! I need you to get me some clean rags and hot water. Saganno run to the house and get my things." Saganno was gone even before she asked. "You can put her down there." Megumi pointed to the futon. Shio gently laid her body on the soft futon but still cradled her head in his arm. Saganno came back with her doctor's clothes and her bag of supplies. Sano, Yahiko and Tsubame were with him. Megumi changed quickly. She was ready to get started however Shio still didn't let go.

"Shio you have to let go of her so that Megumi can get to work." Kenshin tried to say it patently but time was running out. Shio didn't move. He was afraid that if he let go of her, she would fall into the darkness like she did in his nightmares. "I can't." Was all he said.

Kaoru knelt down and gently touched his arm. Shio looked up at her. Kaoru own heart screamed out with more pain when she saw the utter sadness and grief in his beautiful eyes. She had never seen anything so painful in her life. She swallowed and spoke softly, "Shio…she's going to be all right but she doesn't have much time. We don't want to lose her just as much as you don't want to lose her. Kiriko's a strong girl. Believe me. She's not going to leave you but she needs help and Megumi is the only one that can help her right now. I know this is a hard thing for you to do but you're going to have to let go." Kaoru pulled his arm as gently as she could. Shio resisted a little but finally eased his arm from Kiriko's body. When he got up, Kaoru lead him and the other guys out of the room. She and Tsubame stayed behind to assist Megumi.

Kenshin watched Shio leave the house and walk in the direction of Kiriko's secret spot. Kenshin and the others followed far behind just to see what he was going to do. Shio sat down at the base of her tree and put his head on his knees.

"What do you think we should do about him?" Sano whispered to Kenshin.

"He needs to be taught a lesson. So he knows not to mess with the Kenshin group again." Yahiko and Saganno started to walk towards Shio but Kenshin stopped them.

"No! Leave him alone."

They looked at him surprised. Kenshin continued. "Believe me. Whatever punishment he deserves, he's already doing it to himself." _And I should know_, he thought to himself and touched the cross-shaped scar on his cheek. "Come on. Let's go back inside."

They all left but Saganno stayed for a minute. He looked at Shio with deep hatred and surprisingly a small bit of pity. He hated him for taking Kiriko away from him and for what he did to her, however, he felt sorry for him because he will never know what it feels like to hurt the one you love the most. Saganno finally walked back into the house.

The sun was starting to set. Shio still sat under the tree. There was still no word about Kiriko's condition. Kenshin was right about the self-loathing. Shio's heart was breaking in million pieces and his mind was attacking him with questions he didn't have the answers to.

_What have I done? Why didn't I listen to her? I didn't understand. Why didn't I understand? Am I really that blinded by revenge? Why couldn't I read between the lines? She was telling me things that I needed to hear but why wouldn't I listen? My heart is crushing. Is this how it's supposed to be? Am I really supposed to sacrifice the one that loves me in order to receive love? That doesn't make any sense…..I'm so stupid. I'm a worthless human being. Why does she care for me so much? Why does she love me? I don't deserve it now. She going to die because of me……oh what have I done? _Shio's eyes welded up with tears once again. He let them fall into the grass. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He thought that the Battousai was finally coming to kill him for murdering his daughter. He wasn't going to fight back. _I want death if that's the only way I can be with her_. However, the footsteps stopped a few feet away from him. Shio looked up at Kenshin.

"Shio…she's going to be fine."

Shio's eyes lit up slightly.

Kenshin continued, "The first word that came out of her mouth when she woke up was your name. I think that means she wants to see you."

He got up slowly and followed Kenshin back into the house. Everyone watched him closely. Kenshin opened the door to the room. The woman he figured was Kiriko's mother was sitting by her side holding her hand. She got up and ushered him to sit were she was sitting.

"She's awake. Let her hear your voice, Shio." Kaoru told him and placed Kiriko's hand in his. Kaoru and Kenshin left them so that they could be alone.

Shio took a good look at her face. _She's so pale_, he thought, then leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Kiriko?" Her eyelids twitched then they slowly fluttered open. She looked into those gorgeous eyes of his. _He looks so sad_, she thought to herself. She managed a small smile so that he could see she was all right.

"Hey, Tom." She whispered out.

He sighed with relief and fought back tears. He managed a small smile for her, "Hey, brat." Her smile widened. Shio couldn't hold the smile for long. He took her hand and brought it up to his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Kiriko. I should have listened to you. I should of-"

"Shh…it's okay." Kiriko could see that her words didn't convince him. She guessed nothing she could say would convince him that it really was all right. Yet she smiled at him anyway and thought of something that might lighten the mood, "You know……You never answered my question."

Shio smiled a little but said nothing.

Kiriko's smile widened and there seemed to be a little glimmer of mischief in it, "Why didn't you come out of the tree when you saw it was me in the water?"

At first, he didn't know what she was talking about then he started to chuckle and answered, "If you saw what I seen, you wouldn't have come out the tree either." She started to giggle but grimaced from the pain.

He grimaced a little after seeing the pained look on her face. "Kiriko, why don't you get some rest?"

Kiriko frowned at seeing the pained look on his face. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She whispered.

Shio's eyebrows knotted in frustration, "Why do you keep say that? This isn't your fault. You did everything to try to save a soul that is not worth saving."

A tear fell from the corner of her eye. "Shio don't say that-"

"Why not? It's the truth……I'm a worthless human being who almost murdered the most wonderful creation in existence."

This made Kiriko angry. She summoned up all her strength and started to sit up.

"What are you doing!" Shio almost screamed from surprise and a small amount of anger. How dare she try to sit up in her condition. Kiriko ignored his shocked out burst but dizziness claimed her fast. He caught her before she fell back. Instead of laying her back down he kept her cradled in his arms. When she looked at him, he was shocked to see the anger in her eyes.

"Do you really think that little of me?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"No. Kiriko, I-"

"Yes you do……Do you remember when we went to the festival and you told me that you would protect me?…All my life I've been screaming to my father that I can protect myself because I didn't understand the honor in having someone willing to die for me just so I would be safe. But I understood when you told me that. I finally understood what an honor it was….Do you really think I would have placed my life in your hands if I thought you were worthless?….Do you really think I would have fallen in love with someone I thought was _worthless_?"

Shio just stared at her flabbergasted.

"You told me there are no words to describe my worth. Yet there are three words that describe your worth to me…" She brought her hand up to his soft cheek, "I love you……So don't you _ever_ say you are worthless. You'll never be worthless because I love you, Shio Makoto……Don't you understand. You're not _worth_less. You are _price_less."

Shio looked deeply into her eyes. He just didn't know what to say. Well, there was something he _could_ say but he was afraid that saying it would hurt her again because of the decision he made before he came to see her. Instead of speaking, he slowly took her lips into his own and kissed her tenderly. Kiriko moaned slightly, relaxing in his arms as she kissed him back. She'd wanted to taste his lips again ever since the first time. However this time it was different. There was something more to this kiss. She didn't understand what it was and soon dismissed the thought.

It took all his will power to pull away from the sweet taste of her mouth but she had to get her rest.

When he pulled away, he smiled. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you blush?"

Kiriko blush just deepen. He slowly placed her back down onto the soft futon then pulled the blanket up to her neck. With in seconds, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Before he got up, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I promise I'll never hurt you again………Goodbye, Kiriko." Then he got up and left the room.

When Shio went back out side, all of Kiriko's family was waiting for him. Kenshin took a quick look at their faces. They looked very intimidating. Shio cleared his throat, "Um….she went to sleep." He looked over at Kenshin. "Battou……um….I mean Mr. Himura. May I please speak with you alone for a moment?"

"Of course, Shio. Please follow me." They walked out towards the lake. Shio said nothing at first. Finally he spoke up, "You probably won't believe me but I am truly sorry for everything."

"Oh, I believe you."

Shio looked at him slightly surprised. Kenshin continued, "You can believe me or not but I did something similar to someone I loved a very long time ago. However…she died."

Shio was quiet for a moment then finally decided to get what he wanted to say off his chest. "Well, Mr. Himura. I no long have any interest in avenging my father's death."

Kenshin raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

Shio continued, "If I hurt you that means I'm hurting Kiriko. And I can never bear doing that again. However, I still love my father……I guess what ever happened between you two was your choice and his. It's in the past and so is my grudge……If you decide never to forgive me I can understand that. And maybe I don't deserve forgiveness. I don't deserve love either but Kiriko has given it to me and as long as I have Kiriko's I can live happily. ……… You don't have to worry about me hurting her ever again. I made a promise to protect her and I plan on doing that. I have to protect her from the person who caused her the most pain……… What I'm basically trying to say is……to please tell her I said goodbye." Then he turned and started to walk away.

"Do you really think what you're doing is best?" Kenshin called after him. He knew this would break Kiriko's heart and Shio's heart.

He turned his head slightly in Kenshin direction, "Yes…I do. Farewell."

Kenshin shook his head sadly and watched Shio disappear into the night.


	47. Summer Time, 33rd Year of the Meiji Era

**Summer Time-33rd Year of the Meiji Era**

Two years had pasted since Shio walked away into the night, never to be seen again. A lot of things happened since that fateful day. Kenji and Meya got married earlier in the spring. He proposed to her the summer after Kiriko left. He had to ask her several times before he could convince her that he wasn't playing around. It was a beautiful wedding. To Kiriko's surprise, Meya made her the maid of honor. Kiriko was totally honored but didn't understand why. She and Meya were friends but not like how she was with Saganno. Meya told her that she admired Kiriko's courage during her trying time and that she would be proud to have her in the wedding. For the first time since they've known each other, Kiriko felt like she had a sister all her life and didn't even know it.

Everyone came to the wedding. Eko, Mrs. Hashi, Hiko, Miss Ti, Seiku and his son, the Shinomori family and some others that Kenji and Meya didn't know. Kiriko was able to get in touch with Ayana from the Odawara Tavern. She came to the wedding. It was good to see her again. Kiriko introduced her to Saganno. She could see that they liked each other right away.

During the ceremony, Kenji almost pasted out when Meya entered the room with the most gorgeous wedding kimono anyone had ever seen. Kaoru and Megumi made it together. To everyone's surprise, Sano bawled like a baby when he had to give Meya away. Megumi had to drag him out of the room so that they could continue the service. Kenshin kept a wide grin on his face the whole time. He had never seen his son look so nervous in his life. Once they said "I Do", the real party started. The reception lasted for two days and two nights. On the first night, Kano got drunk when he thought he could hang with Kenshin, Hiko, and Sanosuke. When Kaoru caught him, all the guys were scolded for letting a sixteen-year-old boy drink that much sake and she punished Kano by making him clean the dojo in his drunken state. Kano never got up for the second night. Everyone danced and drank and ate to their hearts content. It was definitely a wedding to remember.

Kenshin opened up a new business with the help of Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko. The Himura Cleaners was one of the first drop-off Laundromats in Japan. The idea started when Sano would bring his families clothes to Kenshin and he would wash, dry and fold everything then Sano would pay him for it. Next Yahiko started doing the same thing. One day, Yahiko teased Kenshin and told him that maybe he should open a business. Kaoru over heard the conversation and thought it was a great idea. Thus, Himura Cleaners started. When Kaoru began helping Kenshin with the business, she became too busy to continue teaching the swordsmenship so she appointed Kenji and Kano, master and assistant master of Kamiya Kasshin. They been teaching for the past year and have been doing well for the dojo.

Everything and everyone's been doing well, except for Kiriko. She hides her true feelings from her family and friends but ever since Shio left she's been miserable. The night he came to visit her after the sword fight, he thought she fell asleep. Unfortunately, she heard his last whisper in her ear,

_(…"I promise I'll never hurt you again………Goodbye, Kiriko."…_)

Once she heard the door close behind him, the tears started to leak from her closed eyes. She knew what he was going to do. She opened her eyes when she felt Kenshin holding her hand.

"He left, didn't he?" She asked.

Kenshin stared at her sadly then nodded. Kiriko pulled her hand away from him and wept silently. The next couple days after the fight with Shio, she never went back to the forest to get her sword. Saganno offered to retrieve it but she told him no because she knew it wasn't there. She had a heart warming feeling that Shio had Laplatina and that made her feel good. He had something of hers that reminded him of her.

It took a couple of mouths for her stomach to completely heal. The shell that she found, she made into a necklace. Whenever she felt lonely she would touch the shell and somehow feel closer to him. Hiko was a big help during her healing process. He always made her feel better when he came to visit. He would tell her and her brothers stories about their father and what he went through during his training. They would crack up when Kenshin would try to change the subject.

One time when Kiriko was feeling really depressed and she had the strong desire to go searching for Shio, Hiko took her to the side and gave her some encouraging words.

"I heard this some where a long time ago." He said. Kiriko listened closely. "If you love someone, let them go. If they come back to you, it was met to be. If they don't, then they were never worthy."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Kiriko, you have to let Shio go. He's confused right now. He doesn't know what to do with his life now that he's not in the revenge business anymore. You've got to let him be free so that he can find his own path. He left you behind because that's what was done to him. He feels if he stays close to you he'll hurt you again. However, he loves you. If that's true then he'll come back. If it's not then he was never worthy of your love." Kiriko sighed and held her shell. Hiko put his arm around her shoulders. "Do you remember what I told you about love and trust?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Shio?"

Kiriko looked up at him again. "Yes."

"Then there should be no doubt in your mind that he'll come back. Besides I have a good feeling about him……he'll be back. Believe me. He'll be back." Kiriko hugged Hiko so tightly that day he thought she might squeeze the sake from his pores but he enjoyed the hug anyway.

Now it's been a year since Hiko gave her that speech and a few times Kiriko had doubts but she would hold on to her shell and try to think positive.

It was the first day of summer and things were busy as usual at the Himura residence. Since it was Yahiko's idea, he and Tsubame helped with Kenshin's business. Kaoru and Tsubame were busy dealing with customers. Taking and returning their laundry. Kenshin, Yahiko, and Kiriko were in the back washing, hanging up and folding clothes. Kiriko liked helping her father. She thought it was a weird business but if he enjoyed it then she was happy. Kenji and Kano were busy teaching a class. They had students of all ages. Kamiya Kasshin became very popular since they started teaching the classes. Kaoru wondered why it wasn't as prosperous when she taught but dismissed the thought quickly. As long as people were joining the class she really didn't care.

By late afternoon, everyone was tired. Luckily no one had to cook, Miss Ti brought over some leftovers from the restaurant. Everyone ate to their heart's content. After dinner, Kiriko went for a walk by the lake. When she saw Saganno sitting by the edge, she was surprised to see him there. She sat beside him.

"Hey man!" She punched him in the shoulder almost knocking him into the water.

Saganno was clearly startled. "Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!"

Kiriko giggled. "Sorry…What are you doing out here?"

He looked back across the water, "Just thinking."

"About…" Kiriko looked at his face.

He sighed and looked into her eyes. "I'm afraid if I tell you, you might get upset."

_Oh this is serious_, she thought. "Saganno, you know you can tell me anything. I promise I won't get upset."

He sighed again. "Okay………um………Ilikesomeone." He mumbled this very fast.

"Huh? I didn't hear you."

"I said…" he swallowed hard, "that I like someone else."

"NO! How could YOU!" Kiriko screamed dramatically at him her face was turning red. Saganno looked at her shocked he didn't think she'd start crying.

"I'm sorry Kiriko, I-" Then he took a better look at her. She wasn't crying she was laughing.

"Did you really think I would be upset about that!" She laughed harder.

"I thought I would be betraying you if I liked someone else."

Kiriko became serious, "Saganno, I would never think that. I know you love me as a friend. As long as I have that, I'm happy." She smiled sweetly at him. He blushed. "I want you to be happy with someone…………I hope you're talking about Ayana?"

His eyes widen and his blush deepened. "How did you know?"

She giggled some more. "Duh! That's why I introduced you two. I knew you would like her. She's a nice girl……She told me she's moving to Tokyo in a couple of weeks. She was hoping you would take her to see the sights."

"She really said that?" He asked excitedly. He hadn't seen her since the wedding.

"Yes, she can't wait to see you again."

Saganno smiled brightly at the thought of seeing her again. Then he took a good look at Kiriko. She became very quiet all of a sudden. She was staring dreamily at the lake, rubbing her shell like she always did. He frowned.

"Kiriko, why do you try to hide your true feelings? We all know you miss him greatly."

She looked at him with a small smile, "Because I'm not going back to the selfish brat that I was. I miss him but he's not the only important thing in my life and I'm not about to mope around thinking only of him and myself." She got up and dusted off her hakama, "and besides…he's going to come back." She looked down at Saganno and smiled, "if he doesn't…" she punched her hand, "…I might just have to go knock some sense into him." She said jokingly then headed back to the house.

Saganno watched her disappear down the path. "That's not such a bad idea." He said to himself then got up and headed home.


	48. Saganno's Choice

**(This chapter is rated R for language.)**

**Saganno's** **Choice**

The next evening…

"Mom. Dad. I need some money." Saganno asked.

Megumi and Sanosuke looked at each other with questioning expressions on their faces. Saganno never asks for money. Unlike his free loading father, he worked hard for his money.

"What do you need money for?" Sano asked.

"I want to take a short trip but I don't have enough for a round trip ticket on the train."

"The train! Where are you going?" Megumi asked. Concern was creeping into her voice.

"I can't tell you but I'll only be gone for three days maximum. Will you lend me the money? I'll pay you back."

Megumi frowned and shook her head, "I don't know Saganno. I wouldn't mind lending you the money but I have a right to know where you're going. What if something happens to you?"

"Thrust me mom. I'll be all right." He walked over to her and gave her a quick squeeze. She sighed.

"I just don't know-"

"You don't have to pay us back." Sano spoke up then he pulled out his money pouch. "How much do you need?"

"Sanosuke!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Oh come on, hon. Our twenty year old son has never asked us for anything his whole life and today he asks us for a little money and his trust. I think we can oblige. And besides everyone knows not to mess with a Sagara. He'll be all right."

Saganno smiled at his father, "Thanks dad."

"I guess your father's right." Megumi went to her room and got her money. "How much was it that you needed?"

"Um…I don't know."

"Nevermind." Sano took the pouch out of Megumi's hand and added it to his own then gave it to Saganno. "This should be enough."

Saganno was flabbergasted, "I-I don't need this much."

"Just go ahead and take it. It's better to have a little extra money than not having enough." Megumi said, "Are you at least going to tell us when you're leaving?"

"The train leaves first thing tomorrow morning." Saganno added the money into his own pouch.

"Well, I hope you have a nice trip and we'll see you in three days." Sano patted him on the back. "I'm going to bed."

"Thanks again, dad."

Megumi gave him a long hug. "You be careful, okay?"

"I will, mom and thank you."

It was evening by the time Saganno got to the station in Kyoto. The train ride wasn't as bad as his father made it out to be. It was actually pleasant. He slept all the way there. Misao, Asao, and Meshi met him on the platform. He contacted Aoshi a couple of days ago to find out if there was an inn he could stay at. Aoshi told him he could stay at their house free of charge. Saganno was more the grateful.

"Hey Saganno!" The twins called out in their usual fashion.

Saganno smiled and waved. "Hey girls!"

"Do you have any luggage?" Misao asked.

"Just this." He showed her the small bag he was carrying.

"That's it?"

"Well I'm not staying that long."

"Well, okay. Let's get going. I know you're probably starving."

Right when she said that, Saganno stomach started to growl loudly. He blushed. "Um…yes I guess you could say that."

They all started to laugh.

After dinner, Aoshi took him to the shrine and gave him the information he asked for.

"I have a question." Aoshi stated. Saganno looked at him but said nothing.

"Why?" Aoshi asked. When he didn't speak up, Aoshi continued, "It was obvious to everyone that you love her very much. Now that he's out of the picture, you have a chance. So why are you doing this?"

Saganno sighed, "You all ready answered your own question."

Aoshi raised his eyebrow.

He continued, "It's _because_ I love her, that is why I am doing this………She loves me but only as a friend………However, she is _in_ love with him……….I remember when he held her after he cut her in their duel. I wanted to KILL him…….but…….. the way they looked at each other. I've never seen two people stare at one another that way. There was a look in her eyes that I've never seen before in all the time I've known her. That's when I knew. Right at that moment I knew I couldn't make her happy the way he could…….But it's been two years now and I'm tired of her being so miserable. Even though she doesn't show it, I can feel it in my heart that she's miserable. I know because I was depressed without her. Basically, it's time for him to come back to her. Even if I have to drag him back to Tokyo myself."

Aoshi took Saganno hand and shook it. "Saganno, I have to say. No matter how Kiriko feels about this guy, you are the bigger man. And just the fact you put your own feelings a side for your friend shows that you are the better man as well. I just wanted to shake your hand."

Saganno blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you, Aoshi."

"Well, I think you better get some rest. You have a long day tomorrow." They went back to the house.

It was a long hike to Shio Makoto's place; however, Aoshi directions were easy to follow. Aoshi told him that ever since the fight, the Oniwaban group had been keeping a watchful eye on Shio Makoto. They recorded his every move. He used to live in a residential part of Kyoto before but he moved deep into the mountains when he came back from Tokyo.

Saganno looked at the map again. From what he read, he only had a couple of miles to go. After an hour of hiking, he came into a small opening. There was a little shabby house surrounded by thick trees. _This must be the place_, he thought. Saganno walked up to the door and knocked twice.

There was no answer.

He tried again. (KNOCK, KNOCK)

"WHAT!"

Saganno nearly jumped out of his skin from the loud out burst that came from the other side of the door. "Um…Does Shio Makoto live here?

"Who wants to know!"

"Saganno Sagara……Kiriko Himura's friend."

There was silence on the other side of the door. Saganno waited patiently for any type of sound. Finally, the door slowly opened. His eyes widen when he saw the man standing before him. It was Shio all right but he looked awful. His hair was all over the place. Some parts were knotted and matted to his head. His chin had scattered whiskers and his hakama was dirty. Saganno figured if he had his gi on that would probably be dirty too. He had the urge to cover his nose because the stench of sake was pouring out the door. But the worse thing of all was Shio's eyes. His once bright crimson eyes were now dull and almost lifeless. They were also bloodshot from all the drinking. _Kiriko_ _loves this?_ Saganno thought trying to keep his eyes from watering from the smell.

"What do you want?" Shio eyed Saganno suspiciously. All of a sudden, his eyes widened and he grabbed Saganno by the collar of his gi and yelled in his face. "What happened to Kiriko!"

"Nothing! She's fine! I just came here to talk to you." He said pushing Shio away from him. He stunk too.

"Oh." Shio let go of his gi. "Come in." He walked inside. Saganno followed. The place was bigger on the inside then what it look like from the outside. There was practically nothing in it but a futon, a medium kitchen, and dozens of empty sake jugs all over the floor. Saganno pushed some of the jugs out of the way and sat down. Shio grabbed his gi and put it on.

"So…" Shio sat down on the futon across from Saganno. "Who are you again?"

"Saganno Sagara"

Shio picked up one of the jugs and was about to take a drink but stopped and put it down. "THE Saganno?"

Saganno didn't know what he meant by 'the' but he answered anyway, "Yes."

Shio narrowed his eyes at him then finally took a long swig. When he was done he spoke up again, "Kiriko used to talk a lot about you."

Saganno said nothing.

"How is she by the way?" He asked. Saganno heard the slight change in his voice. It became softer.

"Kiriko's just fine. The wound on her stomach healed up completely."

Shio sighed, "Good."

Saganno continued, "yet the wound in her heart still remains…Kiriko pretends that she's happy but on the inside she's miserable…… Fortunately, she's not sad and pathetic like you."

Shio's eyes flickered with red flames. _I see I struck a nerve_, Saganno smiled inwardly. "What the hell are you doing here anyway!" Shio barked angrily.

"Shio, it's time for you to stop your self loathing, get up off of your dirty ass and go back to Kiriko."

Shio couldn't help but to smirk at his comment. "You know, you got some big balls coming up in my place and start insulting me like this. How do you know I won't kill you?"

"Oh please!" Saganno scoffed, "You've probably never killed a fly before! I don't know how Kiriko could have fallen in love with a sorry excuse of a man like you!"

The smirk disappeared off Shio's face and his eyes became a brighter red. "You're tryin my patience. Don't test me boy." Shio said through clenched teeth.

Saganno calmed himself. He was here for a reason and it wasn't to fight with Shio. "Okay, let me cut the crap. I'm here to bring you back to Kiriko. She needs you, Shio. She's miserable with out you and it's obvious that you're unhappy without her too. You've had plenty of time to punish yourself. I'm here to tell you that your punishment is over. Now it's time to go back to her so that she can be happy again."

"I can't." He took another drink, "I promised I'd never hurt her again."

"Well you're doing a good job at keeping that promise," Saganno said sarcastically.

"What?"

"Don't you get it. You're hurting her now. She needs to be with you. You're like air to her. Everyday she's away from you, her insides slowly deteriorate. She needs you." At that moment, Saganno spotted Laplatina leaning against the wall. _Kiriko_ _was right_, he thought. "Well… the least you can do is take back her sword."

Shio looked at the sword. The glow in its blade never faded. The sword gave him peace of mind. For some reason he thought as long as the blade glows Kiriko was all right. "Why don't you take it back to-"

"No! I won't." Saganno answered him before he could finish his question. "You're the one who needs to take it back to her."

Shio stared at his jug of sake and thought about it for a moment. "I……..I can't… Look I really appreciate what you're doing for me-"

"Are you kidding! I'm not doing this for you!" Saganno yelled losing his temper all of a sudden. Shio looked at him. His face expressionless. Saganno continued, "I'm doing this for Kiriko. If it was up to me you would be dead."

Shio narrowed his eyes, "Why _are _you doing this?"

Saganno sighed and got up. "I don't know why I even bothered. You're obviously not going to go back to her. I'm outta here." He walked towards the door.

"And it's obvious that you are in love with her."

Saganno stopped in the doorway. Shio got up then walked over to him and stood a foot behind him. "I knew I was right………You _are_ in love with her. So tell me Saganno, why are you doing this? Why would you do this now that you have the opportunity to make a move?……. Now…let's forget about the fact that you've known her your whole life and never had the courage to make a move…Yes let's forget about that fact… I want to talk about the present. Now that I'm out of the picture you have a good chance to be with her. So explain to me why you would come here in the first place?"

Saganno stood in the doorway with his fist clenching. He said nothing.

So Shio continued the badgering, "Or maybe…….maybe you're not here for her at all. Maybe you're here for yourself…. Saganno the BIG hero. … Yeah I think that's it… You selflessly put your feelings aside to go find your love's lost love but when you return and tell her that he doesn't want to come back, she runs into your arms for comfort and then you tell her that you can be a better man then he ever was. She looks at you with a new light in her eyes. Forgets about Shio and marries you? Is that your little plan? To be the hero! To be the better man! To appear selfless in her eyes knowing that you're doing it all for your DAMN SELF!"

(POW!)

Saganno had spun around fast giving Shio an upper cut right in the mouth. Sending him sailing across the room. Shio hit the far wall with an "Ooomph!"

"FUCK YOU, SHIO!" Saganno walked over to where he landed with his teeth baring and his fist clenched so tight that his nails were making his palms bleed. "I AM NOT YOU!"

If it had been any other circumstances, the shocked expression on Shio's face would have been comical but the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Saganno calmed himself slightly. "_I'm_ not the one hiding out in the mountains! I'm not the one sitting here getting pissy drunk! I'm not the one hating myself over an accident that I was forgiven for _two_ years ago! I'm not the one who's depressed over a girl who told me she LOVES me! I'm not the one who's to SCARED to love her back completely! You haven't even told her that you love her! And you have the AUDACITY to tell me that I'M selfish!"

He pointed hard into Shio's face. "FUCK!…. YOU!… I WOULD DIE FOR KIRIKO WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! I came up here BECAUSE I love her! I never made any moves for her affections because I know how she feels about YOU! And I would never take advantage of her venerability like you probably would! NEVER!"

Saganno swallowed hard desperately trying control his anger. "Don't you get it, you asshole! Kiriko could have any guy she wants. And I'm not just talking about me. She could have ANY one and you know it……. Yet…."

He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "….yet, she chose you………She chose _you_ to hold her heart in your hands……Out of all the guys that could treat her like the princess she is…she chose the pathetic, arrogant, lonely, selfish, unworthy BASTARD that doesn't even know of the _honor_ that he has received."


	49. The Letter

**The Letter**

Shio stayed on the floor, staring at the door. After a few minutes, he reached up to feel his jaw and winced at the pain. His jaw was already swelling up and his lip was slit. Shio got up to spit the blood out of his mouth. When he did it, a tooth came out as well. He ran his tongue across his teeth. It came from the back of his mouth. He then took a sip of water to wash out the rest of the blood. Shio walked over to the door and looked outside. Saganno was no where in sight. He looked up at the cloud filled sky felt his jaw again.

"That was one hell of a punch." He admitted to himself. Shio turned around and took a good look at his place. _Saganno's right_, he thought as he looked at his messy house with trash all over the place, sake jugs scattered across the floor, and he himself smelling like something the cat dragged in.

"Saganno's absolutely right." Shio tried to run his hands through his hair but the knots wouldn't permit. "OUCH!" He sighed then he bent down and started picking up the jugs. While he was cleaning up, he started to think about the night he left Kiriko behind…

After Shio left the Himura residence, he went back to Nataki Forest to get his sword. It was still lying in the dirt where he left it. When he went to pick it up, he noticed Laplatina was lying cross his own sword. Shio stared at the two swords for a while. He had a strange feeling that the criss-crossed swords meant something. Especially, the fact that Kiriko's sword for peace was on top of his own weapon for revenge. Shio dismissed it and sheathed his own sword then took hers with him.

When Shio got back to Kyoto a week later, he didn't go home right away. He headed straight towards the mountains were his father and mother's ashes lay. He couldn't rest until he closed that chapter of his life. The sun was setting in the horizon when he finally reached the other side of the cave. The candles he set on the edge of the cliff so long ago were still there. Shio got on his knees and lit the candles. Then he took his sword from his tie and placed it on the edge of the cliff. He closed his eyes, clapped twice and spoke his prayer.

"Father. I have brought you a sword. However it is not the Battousai's sakabatou. This is the sword I was going to use to kill the Battousai……I have no use for it……Father, I have failed you. I let my heart get involved with my mission. I can't kill the Battousai because I am in love with his daughter. If I hurt him, I hurt her. My blinding hope that you would love me if I killed the Battousai made me hurt the one who loves me. I know that sounds confusing and I know you probably hate me now more than ever…but I've never felt this way about anyone or anything and I can't bare to hurt her again…I now understand why you gave me away……I was weak and you know what? I can live with that. As long as I know Kiriko loves me I can live without yours. I am truly sorry. Goodbye…father." He opened his eyes. It was now dark except for the candles. Shio got up and took one of the candles back with him through the cave.

After a couple of hours, Shio was finally able to get his place looking somewhat decent. Next he took his clothes to a small lake not to far from his house. He gave his clothes a much needed washing. When he shook out one of his gi's, something came flying out. He picked it up. It was the small silver tube he got from Ms Tsumide. Shio rolled it on his hand and touched the beautiful velvet ribbon that was wrapped around it. The ribbon looked so much like Kiriko's hair. This time Shio tucked it into his belt, not wanting to forget about it, and finished washing the clothes. While all his clothes were drying, including the clothes he was wearing, he went to a hot springs that was deep in the mountains and took a long much needed bath.

Shio sat in the water and thought about what Saganno said.

_(……"Don't you get it, you asshole! Kiriko could have any guy she wants. And I'm not just talking about me. She could have ANY one and you know it……. Yet she chose you…"…..)_

He dipped his head under the hot water for a moment then came back to the surface. He couldn't wash the thought out of his mind.

_(…"She chose you to hold her heart in your hands."…)_

Shio looked up at the sky. The stars were already starting to come out.

"I stayed in here that long." Shio got up and headed back to the lake to get his clothes.

When he got back into the house, he fixed himself some rice. After Saganno knocked the life back in him, he realized he was extremely hungry. As he ate, he took out Kiriko's sword and looked at it in the firelight. That's what he did most of the time. He would just stare at the sword and drink sake until he passed out. But tonight all he wanted to do was eat and stare at the sword. Many times he would see her eyes shining from the beautiful blade. At first he thought it was his own reflection but the eyes were always indigo. Laplatina seemed to be connected with Kiriko some how. It was truly an unusual sword yet every time he looked at it, he would fall in love with her all over again.

Shio laid the sword down next to him. Then he pulled the tube from his belt. He wondered why his mother would give him such a thing. He twirled it around in his finger for a moment then stopped when he noticed a small bump at the end of the tube. Shio put down his eighth bowl of rice and brought the tube closer to the light. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look. There was tiny hinge on the circular edge. He stared at it for a moment then he realized; "It can open!"

Shio ran into the kitchen to get a small knife. He carefully wedged it into a notch located on the opposite side of the hinge. Surprisingly the top popped open without much effort. Inside there was a rolled up piece of paper. He pulled it out carefully. Shio opened up the paper. It was a letter. The first line read: To my darling Shio….

_To my darling Shio,_

_If you are reading this letter, then that means I must be dead. Oh, my beautiful boy. I don't have much time left because I'm leaving with your father tomorrow. He plans on taking over Japan. If you're reading this, obviously he has failed. I know you'll hear plenty of stories about him. Some will be true others false but what I'm going to tell you will be coming straight from my heart. _

_First of all I regret to tell you that your father never knew about you. Before I found out I was pregnant, he left for a year. He went in search of people that could help him take over Japan. He was making an army. I begged him not to do this but he was a man scorn by the government and I understood he had his reasons. When you were born I gave you to my mother because I didn't want your father to know about you. If he did he would have surely killed you. He made it clear to me many years ago that he didn't want any children. He told me that his focus was only revenge and he would not let anything get in his way. Not even a child. I love your father very much but I love you even more. I didn't want you to die and I didn't want you to ever be like him either. I remember at times Shishio could be so kind and gentle but above all he is a man-slayer till the day he'll die. I don't want you to be like that. News has already spread that the Battousai is going to try to stop your father. I'm going to do everything in my power to help your father's dream come true, but deep down in the bottom of my heart I kind of want the Battousai to win. Don't misunderstand. I want you father to win because I love him and I would never help the Battousai destroy his dreams. But if he does, many lives will be lost for his dream and that's the part that I don't agree with because that means you will still die after all I did to save you. I know you're probably wondering why I love him so much and that's simple. Did grandmother ever tell you that Shishio was unworthy of me? That he was a worthless man and a disgrace. That I had dishonored our family name because of my love for him, knowing my mother, she probably did. But I never see him like that. I feel that I am unworthy of him because he is smart, courageous, and handsome in my eyes. I feel unworthy to be in his presence but he chose me to be by his side. He wants to share his dream with me. He wants me to help him fulfil them. I've never been so honored in my life. So I love him with all my heart because I am worthy of his love. Shio I can't imagine how hard it's been for you. And you've probably wondered if I ever loved you at all. Believe me, my son, I do love you and will always love even after my death. I know that must be hard to understand since I did abandon you but I truly do. _

_I just want you to be happy. If the Battousai does happen to win this battle, do not seek revenge on him because it will consume you like it did your father. Try to find something meaningful and chose that path instead. I have to go but remember my words. Again, I love you. Take care of yourself. Goodbye, my son._

_Your Loving mother,_

_Yumi Komagata_

Shio read the letter six times. After the sixth time, he just stared at the fire. He didn't know what to feel at this point. He was a mixture of emotions but most of all he felt foolish. More than anything he wanted his father's love and now that he knew his father never even know he existed, he felt like an utter fool. Everything he did was in vain. Kiriko was right again. His father's past had nothing to do with him and the letter was proof.

"I'm such an idiot!" Shio laid down on his futon and stared at the ceiling. _I could have been doing something worth while with my life,_ he thought angrily, _I could have friends! I could have travelled! I could have really enjoyed my life instead of wasting it on him!……yet…_ Shio sat up again.

"I would have never met Kiriko." Shio read the letter again but this time stopping on the part where his mother explained her reasons for loving his father.

(…_I feel unworthy to be in his presence but he chose me to be by his side. He wants to share his dreams with me. He wants me to help him fulfil them. I've never been so honored in my life. So I love him with all my heart because I am worthy of his love…)_

_(he chose me)_

He read those three words over and over again.

(_he chose me_)

Shio looked at Laplatina. Kiriko voice came floating into his head

_(…"Do you really think I would have placed my life in your hands if I thought you were worthless?….Do you really think I would fallen in love with someone I thought was worthless?"… "You told me there are no words to describe my worth to you. Yet there are three words that describe your worth to me…" …"I love you……So don't you ever say you are worthless. You'll never be worthless because I love you, Shio Makoto……Don't you understand. You're not worthless. You are priceless.")_

(_she chose you_)

He got up and put his clothes on, grabbed Laplatina and the rest of his food. He rolled the letter back up then put it back into the tube. He placed it inside the pocket of his gi. Just before he walked out, Shio looked back into his shabby little house. Saganno's words ran across his mind,

_(…"You've had plenty of time to punish yourself. I'm here to tell you that your punishment is over. Now it's time to go back to her so that she can be happy again."…)_

Then his mother's words, (… _Try to find something meaningful and chose that path…… I just want you to be happy…)_

He smiled, _I know what path to take_, then closed the door behind him.


	50. It Took You Long Enough

**It Took You Long Enough**

When Saganno came back from his trip, everyone was badgering him to tell them where he went, especially Kiriko. Every time she got a chance she would ask him. Saganno decided before he got back to Tokyo that he would never tell her where he went. He didn't have the heart to tell her that Shio was never coming back to her. He would just try to change the subject but Kiriko was stubborn.

"So are you going to tell me?" She asked with him in a headlock.

"No!" He laughed, "Now let go!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"If you don't let go, I'm going to start tickling you."

Kiriko held on tight, "You know I'm not tickliiiissss HAHAHAHA" He tickled her enough just for her to loosen her grip then he slipped away and started to run back towards his house. She ran after him. She would have caught him if it weren't for her mother calling them.

"KIRIKO!!! SAGANNO!!"

They walked over to Kaoru. "Please take these two bags of clothes to Miss Yoko's house. Here's the directions." Before they could say anything, Kaoru was back helping Kenshin with the rest of the work.

While they walked, Kiriko kept on with the questions. Saganno got to the point where he just started laughing at her.

"What's so funny?!"

"You." He laughed.

"All I wanted to know is where you went?!"

"I'm not telling you." He chuckled. He could see she was getting frustrated. _She looks so cute when she was angry_, he thought and smiled.

"Saganno, I'm your best friend, right?"

He sighed, _now she's going to put the guilt trip on me_. "You already know the answer to that question."

She stopped walking. "Then why won't you tell me?" She said softly.

Saganno sighed again and put his arm around her shoulders. "With all honesty, I will probably never tell you where I went. Sometimes, even best friends keep some secrets to themselves. I know there's probably a secret you've never told me?"

She pulled away from him, "No, I've tell you everything."

He folded his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes."

Saganno grinned, "Let me think…Oh yeah! You know…I never heard the story of how you _really_ met Shio."

Kiriko opened her mouth but closed it fast and started to blush. "Okay I get your point……I won't bring it up anymore." She walked away from him quickly.

Saganno laughed and hurried to catch up with her.

The next day they had a big surprise birthday party for Saganno. Even though he didn't want a party, he knew his parents were going to do something. The party was great. He had a chance to see his sister and Kenji since they move away after they got married. Aoshi and his family came to the party. Sano and Yahiko got drunk and danced all around the room. Saganno was so embarrassed. That was the main reason why he didn't want a party but he figured since it was all family it was okay. Until, Kiriko tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Saganno, I have a big surprise for you." Kiriko said mischievously.

He looked at her suspiciously, "What is it?"

"Oh…just someone who came a long way to be here for your birthday." She stepped out of the way so he could see the person that just came into the room. Saganno flushed when Ayana came in. She looked even more beautiful then the first time he saw her. Her gorgeous golden hair was pulled up into a bun. She had green and gold kimono that complimented her jade eyes. She smiled brightly at him. Saganno walked over to welcome her but before he could say anything his father grabbed her hand and started dancing.

Saganno was horrified. "DAAAAAAD!!!!!"

Ayana was taking by surprise but laughed and danced with him. Sano stopped dancing, "OH be quiet Sagaaanno," he slurred, "I want her teaachhh me these new dance ssstepss you kidddds do today." Saganno whole face turned red but he calmed down when his mother came and got him.

"Come on, you idiot. Leave her alone and go have something to drink." She dragged him away.

"I'm so sorry about that." Saganno's face was still flushed.

Ayana giggled, "Its okay. Your father's really funny."

"You have no idea." He managed a smile when he saw Kiriko and the twins dancing with his father. _They'll keep him busy_, he thought with relief. "It's really good to see you again."

Her eyes sparkled with glee, "It's good to see you too." She spoke in her normal soft voice.

He smiled, "You look beautiful."

She blushed, "Thank you." She looked down at her hands and started to fidget.

"Why don't you two go outside?" They both jumped with surprise when Kiriko spoke up from behind him. "It's a beautiful night and besides I doubt anyone will miss you, Saganno." She pointed to everyone talking, laughing, dancing, singing, and eating.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Kiriko." He opened the door for Ayana and they stepped out.

Kiriko smiled.

Over the next couple of days, Saganno helped Ayana with her things for her new apartment not to far from where he lived. They were practically inseparable. Kiriko was happy for them but jealously crept its way into her heart. Not because Saganno was spending some much time with Ayana but because they had each other and she had no one. To keep her mind busy, she helped her father and mother more. Kiriko made deliveries for the customers who couldn't pick up their clothes.

"Miss Kiriko, could you please take these things to Mr. Otoshima's house."

"Sure daddy." Kiriko hitched up the bags to her back and headed out the door.

Meanwhile, just a couple of miles away from the Himura residence, Shio was just entering the market place. Since he wasn't to far from his destination, he decided to stop at a bathhouse. He wanted to make a good second impression since he totally screwed up the first one. After that, he went to pick up some flowers for Mrs. Himura. Finally he got to the front gate of the Himuras. When he went to enter his feet froze. Shio's whole body felt like a block of ice. All of a sudden, he couldn't move at all. He couldn't go forward or backward. _What the hell am I doing here!!!_ His mind screamed at him. _I shouldn't be here…I practically killed their daughter and I come with flowers. YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT, SHIO!!!_ He started to panic. Sweat beads formed on his forehead. He felt like he was about to pass out when…

"Excuse me. Is there something I can help you with?" A small sweet voice asked from behind him.

Magically, Shio's body relaxed. He turned towards the speaker. It was Tsubame.

"Um……yes…I-I'm here to see the Himuras. Do you know if they're in?"

"Yes, but they're in the back……Haven't I see you somewhere before?" She asked, remembering those red eyes.

Shio smiled a little, "I'm not to sure but you might have heard of me." He bowed, "I'm Shio Makoto."

Tsubame gasped.

He looked up at her guilt running through his veins. "Please. I mean the Himuras no harm." He pleaded, "I just came to-"

"It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself to me." She smiled. "Please follow me I'll show you to the back."

Saganno was in the back of the house with Kaoru and Kano. He came to pick up some items from Kaoru to go into Ayana's apartment. Kenshin came into the house to grab something to eat before he started on the next load of clothes.

Since no one was in the back yard where she thought they would be Tsubame decided to go to the house. "Please wait here, Shio." She smiled at him to help ease the obvious nervousness that was written on over his face. He smiled back.

Tsubame poked her head into the house. "Hello?!"

"Tsubame is that you?!" Kaoru called from the back room. "Come in!"

She stepped into the house but stayed near the door. Kaoru and Kano came out with some bags. "Come in, Tsubame and help me with these bags. Kano put those by the door."

Tsubame took Kaoru by the arm and spoke quietly in to her ear. "Um…Kaoru, you have a guest outside."

Kaoru looked at her strangely. "Guest?……Oh. You mean a customer."

"Not exact-" Before Tsubame could finish her sentence Kaoru was already heading outside.

"Hello! Welcome to Himura Cleaners. How can I…help..." She trailed off when she got a good look at the young man. Tsubame was standing behind her.

Shio didn't know what to say or do. He just stared at Kaoru. The sweat started to form on his forehead again.

Kano came outside to see what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw Shio standing there.

"Kaoru! Honey, what's this that you made in the pot?" Kenshin came outside. He looked at her then in the direction she was staring. "Oro?!"

Shio looked at Kenshin and for some strange reason all of the nervousness he felt lifted off his chest. The look on Kenshin face was expressionless but his eyes said something else. _Is he glad to see me?_

Shio swallowed hard and cleared his throat. He walked over to Kaoru. "Mrs. Himura, these are for you." He handed her the beautiful bouquet of flowers. Kaoru blushed slightly.

"Why…thank you Shio……Um…please come in."

Shio went into the house first and everyone followed in behind him. Kaoru went into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

"Please have a seat." Kenshin ushered. Kaoru came back in the room.

Just when everyone was sitting down, Saganno entered the room. "Mrs. Himura, I couldn't find ...the….um…" Saganno stared at Shio in utter disbelief. First of all, he couldn't believe he was looking at the same guy he saw just two weeks ago. Second, he couldn't believe he was here in the first place. Saganno sat down with the rest forgetting all about what he had to ask Kaoru. He wanted to hear what Shio had to say.

Shio didn't count on Saganno being there but he figured that he deserved to hear what he had to say too. Shio placed Laplatina in front of him and bowed. "I came here today to bring back Kiriko's sword……I know she's probably missed it." He looked up at Kenshin.

"Thank you, Shio." Kenshin took the sword. "She had a feeling the sword was with you. I'm sure you took good care of it……um…is that it?

Shio looked at all the questioning faces. Saganno's was the hardest to look at. "Um………no." He took a deep breath. "I would also like to apologize again for all the trouble I cause your family. I am truly sorry for everything."

Kaoru smiled, "We accepted you apology two years ago."

Shio looked at her in shock, "Um…thank you……. I would also like to see Kiriko. If that is possible."

Kenshin was about to say something but Shio spoke up again, "Please let me rephrase that….it's more like I _need_ to see her."

"Why?" Saganno blurted out. Everyone turned to look at him but he stared hard at Shio. They all knew why he needed to see Kiriko but Saganno wanted to hear him give a reason. _And it better be a really good reason,_ he thought angrily.

Shio could see that Saganno was not going to make this easy for him. "I need to see her because I need to apologize for breaking my promise……I promised Kiriko a long time ago that I would protect her. I thought I was protecting her from a dangerous person….myself….However, a…." He looked at Saganno. "…friend……knocked some sense into me." Shio rubbed his chin. "And I've got the gap in my mouth to prove it." Everyone smiled except for Saganno. Shio continued, "He told me that I was hurting her just by not being with her…… I never thought about it that way……. So, with the help of a very persuasive fist I decided it's time to live up to my promise."

To Kenshin that reason sounded noble to him however Saganno wasn't satisfied, "Is that it?"

Shio sighed, "No…there is more…Mr. Himura, I've also come to realize that I can't live without Kiriko. My own heart aches from not being with her. I love her very much even though I am undeserving of feeling this way. No one has touched my heart the way she has and I don't think no one ever will." He looked at Saganno, "I would give my life for her without a second thought." They held each other stares for a brief moment.

Kenshin thought there was an underlined message in Shio's statement. It was obvious that Saganno and Shio met before and it was clear that there was animosity between them. Kenshin wondered if Saganno's train trip had anything to do with it.

Shio looked back at Kenshin, "I love her and I would like to spend the rest of my unworthy life with her. With your permission, of course."

"Well," Kenshin rubbed his chin, "I can not allow my daughter to be with an unworthy man."

Shio frowned deeply but he felt that Kenshin was right. "I understand and you are right, Mr. Himura. Kiriko deserves some one better." He bowed, "I'm sorry for bother-"

"However," Kenshin finish with a smile, "I _can_ allow her to be with you. And believe_ you_ are the person that she fell in love with, Shio Makoto, not that unworthy guy."

He looked up at Kenshin with surprise. Kaoru pinch Kenshin in the arm for scaring poor Shio like that.

"Oro!" He rubbed his arm.

Kaoru spoke up, "In other words, Shio, you have our permission."

Shio smiled brightly, "Thank you."

"But Kiriko's not here. She went to drop off some clothes in town. However, if you take the road by the lake, you should run into her coming home." Kenshin informed.

They all got up. He bowed to everyone when he got to Saganno; they just looked at each other. Shio raised his hand to shake his, "Thank you……for everything."

Saganno hesitated for a moment but then took his hand and shook it firmly, "Now…I see something."

Shio nodded then said thank you once more and headed out the door.

Kiriko was just finishing up with her delivery. She didn't feel like going straight home so she decided to take a pit stop by the lake. She sat under a tree and rested in the shade. Today was the first day in a long time where she wasn't thinking about Shio however; he was aways at the back of her mind. She decided to take a quick nap before heading home.

A few minutes later, Shio came around the corner towards the lake. He saw someone sitting under the tree but paid the person no mind. However, as he came closer, the person's hair looked very familiar. Once he got to the side where the person was sitting he stopped. _Kiriko_, he thought. She was sleeping. To Shio's eyes, she really did look like a water spirit who had just sprung from the lake to take a nap. He just stood there staring at her angelic face. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her but just as he was thinking that her eyes started to flutter open.

Kiriko felt a presence close by. She slowly opened her eyes. At first she didn't know what she was looking at. Finally it dawned on her, she was looking at legs. Her eyes widen as they scanned up the lean body stopping at the beautiful ruby orbs that stared back at her.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." She whispered to the figure that looked like Shio.

He knelt down and whispered back, "You're not dreaming."

Kiriko slowly lifted her hands to his face but stopped just before she could actually touch him. She was frightened. If her hands went through him she would know it was just another one of her dreams. She started to pull her hands away. If he was a dream she wanted it to last just a bit longer, however, to her surprise he took her hands, brought them up to his lips, and kissed them gently. Kiriko gasped. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Shio?"

He wiped her tears off her face, "You're such a cry baby." He gave her the smile that would make her blush. All of a sudden, she flew into his arms causing him to fall back on the ground.

"Shio!" She cried into his chest. He held on to her tightly. He didn't realize how much he missed her until that moment. _How could I have lived without you for so long_, he thought. He didn't know what to say at that moment so he said nothing and just let her cry in his arms. When she was finally able to compose herself, she looked into his eyes. He just smiled at her. Suddenly Kiriko frowned then elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ooomph……What was that for?!"

"It took you long enough!!!! You jerk!!!" Kiriko sat up, turned her back to him and folded her arms across her chest pretending to pout.

Shio laughed, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever!"

He gently turned her around to face him again and looked seriously into her eyes. "I mean it. I'm sorry for everything. For hurting you. For breaking my promise to protect you. For not being there when you needed me. For being away from you for so long. I truly am sorry."

Her eyes filled up with tears again. "That doesn't matter. Just _promise_ that you'll never leave me again."

He smiled, "That's a promise I intend on keeping until you don't want me anymore."

She smiled, "You know that will never happen." Kiriko couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They cascaded down her face as though they would never stop. He wiped them away again. She giggled, "I guess I really am a cry baby."

He nodded, "Yeah, but you're _my_ cry baby." He smiled.

She blushed.

"I also wanted to thank you." He continued.

"Thank me?……For what?"

Shio gently pulled her back into his arms. She looked up into his eyes lovingly. "Thank you … for choosing me……I love you…Kiriko Himura." The smiled that lit up her face warmed his heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck. When their lips touched, he kissed her with so much passion that she thought her heart might burst. When he pulled away, she said the three words that would seal their love for all time….

"Call me brat."

**The End**


End file.
